Welcome to My Life Part III: Life on Earth
by imadude1134
Summary: Complete My story of Gohan's life, a continuation of Part I and Part II. It takes place after the end of Part II. Gohan is now back on Earth, what will life be like now that everything is "back to normal"? Rated T for language. AT after defeat of Cell.
1. Gohans Not So Normal Life

Beep

**A/N: **Well, Here is the first chapter of Part III!! Sorry if it seems kinda slow, but it will pick up soon. I have some big plans for this one.

But First things first:

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DBZ, nor any of the characters or situations that are contained in the Show or Manga. Any unique characters or situations are mine.

Ok, now that's over, Welcome to Part III!! To any new readers, I would heavily suggest that you read Part I and Part II. If you don't, you may not understand what is going on or who some of the original characters are.

So anyways, Welcome back all to all my readers from Part I and Part II!! I am glad to have you back. I hope that you all enjoy this one as much as the other ones.

Unfortunately, this is all that I have written so far for Part III. I have made some plans, but this is all that I have written. I just wanted to get a chapter up so that I you all know that I will be continuing on, and not stopping after Part II. So it might be a while until Chapter 2 comes up… but hopefully not too long. I really hate to make you all wait…

**Last time: (End of Part II)**

Bulma looked at her husband, "I just don't know what's wrong with him…" her voice trailed off.

Vegeta just smiled. He had seen this type of reaction and felt this type of energy disturbance before, and it could only mean one of two things: he had met someone, or he had his heart broken.

When Vegeta didn't answer, Bulma continued, "He just hasn't been the same since Goku died fighting Cell."

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I thought I told you never to mention that low class clown around me!" He Shouted as he, too, stormed from the room.

Bulma buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Men…" she said as she walked over to the door to follow her husband.

**WWWWW**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm screeched in an attempt to wake the teen.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm continued to screech

The door flung open and two miniature Saiyans ran in a jumped towards the bed.

"Wake up Gohan! It's time for breakfast!" The two shouted as they flew through the air.

When they hit down, they only landed on a mattress. "Where's my brother?" a very confused Goten asked an equally confused Trunks.

They both searched around the room, but couldn't mind the teen anywhere. After a few minutes, they both left to go find Bulma; maybe she knew where he was. They ran down the corridors and through a few doors until they reached a large on that said 'Bulma Briefs' in large teal letters. They entered the inventor's lab and found Gohan in there with her.

Goten ran over and attached himself to Gohan's leg. "Brother! It's breakfast time! Come before Mr. Vegeta eats it all!" the little guy almost screamed in his panic.

Gohan looked down at his watch, and then rubbed his eyes. Was it breakfast time already? He had been up all night helping Bulma with her newest inventions. That was how he had spent most of his time over the last year since he returned home. All was quiet in the city, so Gohan had three choices:

First, train with Vegeta, but he didn't want to show his power and Vegeta would surely try and force him to. Second, play with the terrors, but that could be just as hazardous and frustrating as hanging with Vegeta. And third, tinker with Bulma in the labs.

At first, she wouldn't stop asking questions about his recent trip, and it was rather annoying. He was about to try his luck with Vegeta when she finally agreed to stop asking about it. Since then, it was mostly quiet inside the lab room, since both were committed to their projects.

Gohan spent his time working on a consumer friendly video phone watch. He had made some, but it was no where close to being ready to be released, it was too large and too expensive. He was working on how to fix those problems.

He had been up all night, and with the Twin Terrors mention of breakfast, he suddenly realized just how tired he was. 'Maybe I'll eat something, then I can get back to work' he thought with a sigh.

"Come on, kid, lets go get something to eat," Bulma said, almost as if she was reading his mind.

He followed behind them as they made their way towards the dining room. He laced his fingers and stretched towards the ceiling, then again looked at his watch. The bright green numbers read 8:00 am. 'Wow' he thought as he rubbed his eyes again, 'this is my first break since dinner last night.'

He needed a break, everyone around him could tell, but every time he stopped or went to sleep, his mind always found a way to go back to her. Why did it have to turn out like this? Why did he leave?

'No' he scolded himself. 'I'm not going to think about this right now. I have to think about work. How can I make these circuit boards smaller?'

They finally arrived in the dining area and Vegeta was already filling his face, no real surprise there. The Twin Terrors sat and followed Vegeta's lead, taking handfuls at a time and stuffing so much into their faces that it was falling from their mouths and into their laps.

Gohan just let out a sigh as he walked over a put some food on his plate. He sat and tried to eat at a less than Saiyan speed. He hated how Saiyans ate. Eating this way took him a longer time to eat, but he felt so much better about himself.

After the meal, he told Bulma that he was going to the store.

He had been looking into something called High School. Apparently, it was a normal thing for someone of his age to do, so he was going to get some more information about it. But that is not what he told Bulma. He told her that he needed to go get some new drafting pencils for the project that he was working on.

She didn't seem to believe him, but she didn't say anything about it. Ever since he got back, she seemed to doubt every thing that he said. She knew he was holding something in, but it was that fact that she had no idea what it was that was driving her insane.

He walked slowly through the streets as he made his way towards the local High School. As he strolled, his mind drifted to a far away place from the not to distant past. He replayed every event in his mind, analyzing them for any detail he may have missed. He remembered every face, the friends he had made and lost, he remembered Eric and Luann, and especially Gwen.

And the thoughts of Gwen stirred another memory: that feeling he had when he powered up. Just the memory of that feeling made him feel nauseous and slightly disoriented.

"Hey! Watch out!" The shouted words snapped him from his day dream.

He looked to his left to the source of the voice and saw a man pointing at something behind him. He continued turning to look behind himself and saw a large truck headed right for him with the driving slumped over the steering wheel.

He could easily move out of the way and avoid the truck. As he started to move, but saw if he did the truck would hit a power pole. While that wouldn't seem too bad, the pole was right next to a small pond. If he dodged, something very bad might happen.

But how could he stop the truck without using his powers?

Some faint screams he heard led his eyes back to the small pond. There were people in the pond swimming: women, children, families, and even a dog.

He had to stop that truck, but how?

He didn't have time to think, he had to act.

The truck neared, so he jumped slightly to his right and towards the side of the truck. He stretched out his hand to grab the handle, but his finger tips brushed against it. He missed. He used his power to slightly push himself toward the truck door until he could grab it.

He pulled himself onto the truck and broke the window with his elbow. He grabbed the steering wheel and swerved around the power pole just barely missing it.

Then he pushed the driver out of the way and climbed in through the window. Then he slammed on the brakes

The truck screeched to a halt just before it hit some parked cars.

Gohan turned to the driver, but the driver laid motionless half on the passenger seat. He shook the man, but got no response. He felt for a pulse.

The man was dead.

Gohan stepped out of the truck to a crowd. They cheered in unison as Gohan slowly lowered himself and walked away from the truck, looking for a way out.

Unfortunately, he found no way out; except for straight up.

Praise flew from every angle.

"That was amazing!"

"You saved my family's lives!"

"You are a hero!"

"Hey, isn't that one of the Briefs kids?"

Uh-oh, someone recognized him.

"Hurray for the Briefs!"

He had to get out, and he panicked.

His body slowly started to disappear, and by the time it was gone, he was already bolting down an alley. He used an after-image to escape.

"Where'd he go?" Said someone from the frightened crowd.

"He disappeared!" Came shouts and screams.

As he sprinted down the alley, he realized that probably wasn't a very good idea.

But he had to get out of there.

He ran straight home as fast as he could without raising any more suspicions.

He ran through the door and straight into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

He had enough excitement for one day, and he didn't need anymore. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes, replaying what just happened in his mind's eye.

Did he do anything too suspicious? Why did he panic like that?

His mind was just so fuzzy… he found it hard to think right now.

Why did he have to go out today?

His mental scoldings faded into the back of his mind, as sleep faded into the front of it.


	2. Late Night Get Away

Last Time:

**A/N: **Well everyone, I am back with another chapter!! Isn't that exciting?? Well, at least I hope that you are all somewhat excited. If not, that's cool, but at the very least enjoy the story. So how has everyone been since my last update? I hope everyone is doing well. But anyways, so far I have been a little lazy in my writing, for some reason I just can't seem to find much time to write these days…

But I will do my best to keep it coming.

So anyways, on to the Reviews!!

Kingdom: Thanks for the compliments, hope you like this chapter too!!

ClassicBeauty: Glad to see you back, like always, and very glad that you enjoyed Ch 1. But now you can check out Ch 2 also! I hope you enjoy it too. How did you do on your midterms? Good I hope?

Mentalnobaka: Well, thanks for taking the time to read my story and place a review. Sorry to hear about your father, people really shouldn't do the family thing if they don't plan on follow through with it. I never liked Goku to much, I think the series put too much on him, but it wasn't my decision. Welcome aboard and enjoy the next chapter!

Ryota: Welcome back. I hope that this was soon enough for you, I would have to have Trunks and Goten on a sugar high… that would be a disaster… I hope that you enjoy this chapter

Gaul: Thanks, I hope this Ch continues the interest

Shiva: Gwen might come back, but that is something that you just will have to wait and see ;) anyways, thanks for the compliment and enjoys this next chapter. By the way, you never got back to me about your character that I was going to write into the story… Contact me, so I can keep writing!

Neko Gohan: Hi! Thanks for the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Vael: Thanks for the first review! Enjoy the next chapter!!

**Last Time:**

He had enough excitement for one day, and he didn't need anymore. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes, replaying what just happened in his mind's eye.

Did he do anything too suspicious? Why did he panic like that?

His mind was just so fuzzy… he found it hard to think right now.

Why did he have to go out today?

His mental scoldings faded into the back of his mind, as sleep faded into the front of it.

**WWWWW**

Beep beep…

Beep beep…

"Go ahead," a firm but feminine voice answered the phone.

"We have a report of a robbery at Martin's Jewelry. Your presence is required," Answered the voice back through the phone.

"I'll be right there, Videl out," she responded as she shut her phone and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock on the night stand.

"Ugh… its midnight," she wined to herself as she threw the blankets off herself and swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

She stood up and stretched away the lingering remnants of sleep and changed out of her pajamas and into her usual outfit: a baggy white shirt and black bicycling pants. Then she put on her shoes and walked over to the mirror and threw her hair into a quick pony-tail.

Then she ran out of the room and up to the roof of her house. She reached into a pouch hanging around her waist and pulled out a capsule.

She pushed the button on it and tossed it out, and with a loud 'pop', the capsule was replaced with her jet-copter.

She hopped inside and powered up the engines.

She navigated her vehicle to the scene of the crime. She landed in the street and put her copter back in its capsule.

She walked up to the building and first noticed the shattered window. She entered the room and was met by one of the officers.

"Alright, Jeff, why is it so important that I be here?" she asked, obviously angered by her required presence at this hour.

"First, it is Lieutenant Hanley, Videl," he answered in a nasally tone, "And you might want to see this," he said as he turned and walked towards the backroom of the store.

Videl stuck out her tongue as the officer walked away, "Coming Lieutenant Dorkster," she said, imitating his nasally voice.

Jeff Hanley was a tall and gangly guy. He was easily six and a half feet tall, a head and shoulders over Videl, yet he probably weighed less than she did, giving him an odd stance and look. He had medium length light brown hair about down to his jaw that was parted down the middle of his head, and his squinty green eyes seemed huge through his thick glasses.

She didn't care much for him, but she had to answer to him, it was part of her agreement with the chief since she wasn't officially on the force and Hanley was in charge of "Civilian Relations."

Her father was ok with her working part-time in civilian relations, but only because she massaged the duties when she and the chief told him about the job. He thought she was Public Relations for the precinct, but she was actually a civilian officer. If her father found that out, he would probably kill her.

She followed Hanley into the back room where he stopped in front of a small monitor. "We responded to the silent alarm, but by the time we got here, the crooks had already escaped," rang his nasally voice. Her silent stare made him fidget, and then continue, "We checked the surveillance video, and thought that you might want to see this," he finished as he reached over and turned on the screen.

It flicked to life and showed a view from behind the counter and the whole store was visible. It was still and quiet and the only movement was the timer on the screen. Suddenly, the window on the door shattered and a figure is seen standing at the bars behind the door.

The figure reaches one hand forward and grabs one of the bars. Then with a flick of the wrist, broke the bar, and then another until the figure was able to step through. Once through, she could see the figure was wearing a hooded cloak.

Then the cloaked figure grabs the bars over the window. Then was a bright flash, and then the bars were gone and the window was busted.

Three other masked figures hopped through the now missing window, and they headed for the display cases, breaking the glass and grabbing the items in them.

While they did this, the cloaked figure walked out the door with the broken bars. One of the masked people looked at the clock on the wall, made a hand gesture, and all three fled through the broken window.

Hanley reached over and stopped the playback. "The only person that I have seen break a steel bar is your father, but I have never seen any one disintegrate steel bars…"his nasally voice trailed off.

"We must have missed something," she said as she pushed his hand away from the monitor and replayed the tape. When it again ended, she was still at a loss for words.

Hanley's silence bugged her, especially when she was so confused about what was going on. "Well?" she asked Hanley. His continued silence bugged her even more so she continued. "Did they leave any prints" Any clues? Anything?" she snapped.

"Only this," he said as he handed her a piece of paper. She took it and looked at it.

It had a picture of a dinosaur and under it in yellow was the word 'Raptors.'

"Raptors?" she said as she handed the paper back. Hanley nodded, "I've never heard of them," she finished.

"Neither have we," he answered. "We are sending out word to all the neighboring cities for any information about the Raptors, but I don't expect anything for a few days at least."

She walked out to the front and looked at what was left of the bars on the door. She felt a little foolish for not noticing that when she entered. She grabbed one of the small remnants and pulled and wiggled as hard as she could, but couldn't get it to move. They were as solid as she expected steel to be.

She wandered the store looking at every thing, replaying in her head what she had seen on the tape, looking for anything that could help: a shoe print, a drop of blood, scraps of cloth, hair, anything.

But, like the other officers, found nothing other than broken glass. She looked at the broken window. The edges were burnt like an explosion, but no explosives were used.

It was just like at the Cell Games.

But her father said they were fake, illusions, and tricks done by people who were afraid to fight him.

This sure didn't look like a trick or an illusion.

She was so confused.

As she studied the window, another officer entered through the broken door. He was a stocky guy, a little taller than her, but almost as wide as the door. He headed over to Lieutenant Hanley and told him something. Hanley's eyes lit up and both ran at the door.

A curious Videl followed.

They stopped running around the corner, where the officer pointed to a body on the ground.

When she got a little closer and got a better view, she could see a hole about the size of her fist in the man's chest, and a puddle of blood surrounding him.

He was a younger man, maybe 20's at most. He had broad shoulder, and looked to be a very imposing man.

But now, his gray eyes stared lifelessly toward the sky, and his jaw hung open. He had been caught off guard, and terminated quickly.

She heard the officer telling Hanley about what else was known. Nothing was taken, he had money in his wallet, but otherwise they found nothing else.

Hanley said that both crimes were related, that this must have been the same people who robbed the jewelry store, and this man must have tried to stop them or gotten in the way of their escape.

These Raptors were going to be a handful.

"Jeff, I think I'm going to go now, if you're done with me that is," she said hoping that he would say that it was ok for her to leave.

"That's Lieutenant Hanley, and you saw what I wanted to show you. So unless you have anything to add, you can go." He responded.

"Ok, just submit your report and I'll review it tomorrow," she said as she pulled out her capsule.

"Yea, and tell your father that we may need his help with these Raptors," he said with a smirk.

She shuddered when he mentioned her father. She couldn't say anything to him, because if she did than he would know what she was doing. And Hanley loved to rub that in.

She activated her capsule and hopped in her jet, headed for her home.

When she got there, she headed straight for her room. As she reached for the handle, she heard a shuffle behind her.

"And where were you at this late hour of the night?" the gruff voice of her father Hercule rang out from behind her.

"I, uh, just went to get, um, a snack! Yeah! I was hungry so I went out for a snack," she responded nervously.

"Why go out when we have food here?" he questioned

"I didn't want anything that we have here. Now leave me alone, I'm going to bed!" she half shouted as she opened her door and slammed it behind her.

Alone in her room, she changed back into her pajamas and got into bed.

'I have to be more careful,' she thought as she felt sleep starting to pull at her again. 'And who are the Raptors?' was her final thought as she fell back into her slumber.


	3. School Ward Bound?

"I didn't want anything that we have here

**A/N: **Well… Another chapter is ready for all of you!! Sorry about the wait, but I just have been unusually busy… And for that, I apologize to you all. The good news is that I have about 2 more chapters written, I just need to type them and post them… So hopefully that will get done quickly. I really hate making you all wait like that…

But anyways… How is everything? Everyone doing good? I hope so… The good news is that I have some pretty good twists and such in plan for Part III, so I hope that everyone is getting ready for it… I better not say anything else, or I might give something away… Anywho… I'm out of things to say, so on to the Reviews!!

ClassicBeauty: I like Videl also, her and Gohan are my favorites (obviously)… But you should be glad to know that we will be seeing much more of her from this point on. And as far as plot wise, there may be some similarities to the series, but then again, I may have a few twists up my sleeves haha… And at this point, it is a month before the beginning of the Saiyaman Saga from the series… so that puts him at 16 (or 17 if you count the year in the ROSAT)… but anyways, enjoy the chapter!!

Ryota: YAY!! You put the monsters away!! That make me happy Videl is PR is pretty funny… but obviously Mr. Satan is to ahem dense to figure it out? (Can u tell I'm not a Satan fan?). And I hope that you like this chapter enough to keep those punks on your heel!! Haha… anyways, enjoy!!

Mecrolos: Sorry about it being so short… but I always find the beginnings more difficult to write… But once the story starts to build, it should all flow a lot more easily… Anyways, enjoy!!

Shiva: Hmmm… Send me an email, and I will send you the information… I sent you a couple Messages through , but I guess that you didn't get them? Try sending me an email (), so I can try getting you the info again… And I am going to need it soon, before I write too much more into the story… Anyways, thanks for the props… I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!!

Well that's all for now… I only got 4 reviews last chapter… So anyways…. Enough with the suspense, on to the chapter!!

**Last Time:**

"I didn't want anything that we have here. Now leave me alone, I'm going to bed!" she half shouted as she opened her door and slammed it behind her.

Alone in her room, she changed back into her pajamas and got into bed.

'I have to be more careful,' she thought as she felt sleep starting to pull at her again. 'And who are the Raptors?' was her final thought as she fell back into her slumber

**WWWWW**

It had been a quiet five months since that day, and although the first week was crazy, it slowed soon considerably after that.

The half Saiyan teen hadn't been outside much since that day, only a few times. Most were to press conferences and other things like that. After all, the Brief's family had a name to protect.

The people asking the questions were vicious, firing them at lightning speeds and from all angles.

He had told Bulma what happened when he woke up, but she already knew something was going on by all the people on her front lawn asking questions. At first, she didn't understand, they kept asking about her oldest son, but she only had one…

Until it hit her… Gohan. Then she told them of her "nephew," and how he was asleep, and how they would have to come back later. But they didn't listen to her, they wouldn't leave.

So she left them on the lawn until Gohan woke up.

So once he woke up and told her what had happened, she arranged a formal press conference and a few meetings with the press.

Gohan came along to them, but Bulma did most of the talking. She was so much better than him at things like that. He only talked when directly asked a question, which wasn't very often.

The most commonly asked question was about how he disappeared. She explained it as an invention in the test phase, but not many of the reporters seemed to buy that explanation. That must have been why they asked that same question so many times.

But Bulma had lived a great portion of her life in this type of spot light. She never once faltered. Gohan had felt himself stutter a few times, but Bulma was always there to back him up.

But since that commotion died down, it was quiet. The reporters stopped coming around, but the few times he went outside, he was still easily recognized.

I guess an event like that doesn't go easily forgotten.

That is why he had spent so much time indoors.

It also gave him lots of time to think. He had been working on creating something to help him not be noticed, something to hide who he is, but he couldn't quite get it right. Something about it just wouldn't work. Maybe he would have to ask Bulma for some help with it, she was good at figuring out those kinds of things.

But he would have to worry about that later, because he had an appointment today with a counselor from Orange Star High.

He had come up with that plan a few weeks ago. Since he couldn't go to the high school in Capital City, he had started looking at the neighboring cities. It was unfortunate that his local school served all the closest neighboring cities.

The next nearest one was over 500 miles outside of Capital City and the cluster of cities that surrounds it. It was called Orange Star High in Satan City. So he made an appointment to talk to one of the counselors about what he would need to do to attend.

He had to be there by 1:00 pm. He looked at his watch. "Damn…" he mumbled, "it's already 12:30, I better get moving."

He walked out of the back door of the Capsule Corp building being as careful as he could not to alert any of the others that he was leaving.

He pushed his power even further down and ran out the gate towards the edge of the city. Once he was a good distance from the house, he went into an alley and took off into the air.

He looked at his watch again, "I only have 20 minutes to get there!"

A faint bluish white glow exploded around him around him as he accelerated his flight speed. Trees passed by under him looking only like a light blur.

The city became visible on the edge of the horizon. Once he was over the city, he stopped to a hover and looked for the building. The city had grown since the last time he was here. It was the nearest town to his old house, so he and his mother would go here when ever she needed to go shopping.

But he had never gone looking for the school, so he had no idea where it was. And he wasn't getting any closer to finding it. He had to land and ask some one for help.

He found an empty alley and quickly touched down.

He ran out of the alley and up to the first person he saw. "Excuse me, where is Orange Star High?" he asked as politely as he could.

The lady pointed to her right. "Two blocks down, turn right on the third street, then it's another two blocks up on the left. It is the big tan building that says 'Orange Star High,' you can't miss it."

"Thanks," he shouted over his shoulder as he took off running. He didn't have much time left.

As he ran through the front door, he glanced down at his watch. He only had a few more minutes to find the office. He followed the signs to the office and the secretary jumped when he burst through the door.

"I'm here to see Ms. Kirkland," he said as he closed the door behind himself. The secretary paged the counselor and asked him to take a seat.

After a minute of waiting in silence, the counselor came out. "Mr. Son?" she said in a gentle voice. He stood up. She looked at him and smiled, "Follow me please."

She was an older lady, a little short, with an average build. Her hair was a light shade of red with large patches and streaks of silver. In her younger days, she must have been the type all the boys fought over.

He followed her into her office and she motioned to the chair opposite her own at her desk, and then took a seat in her own chair.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Son?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I would like to attend Orange Star High," he answered politely.

"Ok, where did you attend Junior High?"

"I didn't, I was home schooled." He responded.

"Well, I'm sorry you came out here, Mr. Son, but we have very high standards here." She answered as she turned her head away from Gohan.

"Is there any other option? I came all the way from Capital City to be here today," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she responded as she started to spin her chair away from Gohan.

"What if I brought you a letter from Mrs. Briefs of Capsule Corp?"

She spun in her chair back to Gohan and looked at the book shelf next to him. She pulled out a black binder that said forms on the spine. She set it down, opened it up, and pulled out a packet of papers. She handed them to him. "Bring this back filled out with the letter by the end of this week, and then we will talk some more, ok?"

He took the papers and walked out.

He sat on the steps to the building and thumbed through the papers. Parent's names, address, education, his story… Wow, this is a lot of information that they needed; almost 20 pages.

Now, he needed to get a letter from Bulma, which could be tricky. How could he get it from her? Maybe she would understand? He would have to think about a way to break it to her.

Too bad he didn't have a pen, or he could have started filling them out right now. He would need quite a bit of time to do it

He stood up and walked away from the building. He walked around looking at the local stores for any shops he might need. He found some restaurants, coffee shops, grocery stores, office supply stores…

And as he wandered, he happened upon a huge fenced off house with a giant glowing and flashing neon sign that said Satan.

"No…" Gohan gasped as he watched the sign flash, "Is it him? That Jerk?"

Who else could it be? No one else is that conceited.

As he stood there, he heard some foot steps behind him and a short black haired girl walked past him, through the gates, and up to the house.

"Who was that?" he asked the gate.

"Why, that is Videl Satan," answered a soft voice from behind.

"Who?" he turned to see a small old lady behind him.

"Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter. I'm surprised you didn't know her, she's about your age." She answered.

'Wow, that loser has a daughter?' he smirked as the thought of him being a father ran trough his mind. "Oh, of course, Videl. I didn't recognize her, haha," he chuckled nervously.

"What an odd person," the old lady scoffed as she walked off.

He continued on his stroll through the city.

After a while, he looked at his watch. "Oh man, it's almost 6!" he said as he ran into an alley and took off into the sky headed for home.

He landed outside his house and went inside. He needed to find Bulma. He searched and found her in her lab, no surprise there.

"Hey, Bulma," he said, startling the woman from her work. "I have a question for you."

"Yeah, sure kid, what is it?" she said as she looked up from her table.

"I need you to write a letter for me," he said as his hand instinctively found its way to the back of his neck. Her silent stare prompted him to continue. "I need a letter of recommendation."

"Oh really? What for?" she asked as she gave him a suspicious look and folded her arms across her chest.

"For… Uh…" he started as his hand rubbed violently on the back of his neck. Oh why not… "So I can get into Orange Star High." He finished

"Ok, when do you need it by?" she countered as she went back to work.

"That's it?" he asked, confused by the fact the she needed no persuasion at all.

"Yeah, I think that school would be a great thing for you. It's a great place to meet people and make friends."

Gohan was still so shocked that he didn't know what to say.

Gohan's stunned silence prompted her to continue. "My only recommendation to you is the same as always: be careful about not using your powers in public, most people won't understand. When do you need it by?" she asked again.

"By the end of the week, but I guess whenever you have time to write it," he said unsure.

"Ok, I'll get it for you tonight so you can take it in tomorrow," she said with a smile as she looked up from her work.

"Thanks!" was his enthusiastic response. "Oh, one more thing. I'm going to need your help with the application papers. They want an employer of my parents and lots of other background information. I was hoping you could help me with those."

"Yeah, sure thing," she said as she put down her work.

He sat at the bench next to her and started filling out the papers. When they finished, Bulma said that she would make matching files in Capsule Corp's employment records so if anyone ever checked, she would have backup for it.

After dinner, she gave him the letter and told him to take it to the school tomorrow.

The next day he headed back towards Satan City with his letter and application packet in a small black backpack. Like last time, he landed in a dark and empty alley a few blocks from the school.

He quickly walked through the streets headed towards what he hoped would make his life more normal. When he reached the steps to the front door, he paused for a second. 'Do I really want to do this?' he thought. "What if something happens again that forces me to use my power? I would need some way to hide who I am if that were to happen.'

He ascended the steps and headed for the counselor's office.

He checked in with the secretary and sat down. After a few minutes, Ms. Kirkland came out and called him into her office. He took a seat like he did that day before.

Ms. Kirkland took her seat and stared at Gohan, waiting for him to speak first.

He got the hint, although it took a few seconds of awkward silence. "Oh, I have your papers here," he said as he opened his bag and dug out the small novel of an application and handed it to her.

She thumbed through it, making sure everything was filled out. A grunt here, a mark there, turn the page. Another grunt, another mark, turn the page. It went like that for several minutes until she reached the end. "Where is the letter?" she asked.

"Oh yea, it's right here," he said as he pulled it from his bag and handed it to her.

She read the entire thing, twice, then picked up the receiver to her phone and punched in a few numbers. After a few seconds of silence, she said "Capital City." Another slight pause, "Capsule Corp." There was another section of silence. "Hello, this is Jennifer Kirkland. I am a counselor at Orange Star High School in Satan City. I have a letter from Ms. Bulma Briefs regarding an applicant named Gohan Son, Would Ms. Briefs be available to talk to?" A pause, "I would need to verify the letter." There was another break for about a minute. "Hello, Ms Briefs? I am Jennifer Kirkland-" she stopped mid sentence. "Oh… I see, your secretary already told you-" Again she stopped mid sentence. "Yes, I understand that you are a very busy person, but this will only take a second-" Again, stopped mid sentence. "Yes, I understand. Did you in fact write this letter? Did you mean everything you wrote?" She paused for a second, and Gohan could swear he heard Bulma yelling through the phone. "I'm sorry, I apologize. Thank you for your time, Ms. Briefs Good bye." She hung up the phone.

A small smirk found its way to his face. "How'd it go?" he asked sarcastically.

The elderly counselor let out a sigh as she folded her hands on the desk again. "Well, it seems that you meet all the requirements but one. Since you have no testing history, you will need to comeback and take the entrance exams. They are Wednesday next week in the MPR, and the doors lock at noon sharp. If you are late, you don't get in. Do you have any questions?"

Gohan shook his head.

"Ok then. When we receive your test scores, I will give you a call."

"Thank you," Gohan said as he stood and left the office.

'I'm going to have to ask Bulma about that conversation,' he thought as he walked out of the school, found an empty alley, and took off towards home.


	4. Who is this Gold Man?

Last Time:

**A/N: **Wow!! Look at how fast I got this chapter up!! It's amazing, huh?? Can you even believe it!! I know that I am surprised by how quick I got this typed…

But hey, I'm sure that you all won't complain too much, will you?? ;)

So anyways, how is everyone doing? Is everyone doing well? I guess that it is time to move on to Reviews!!

Mentalnobaka: Well, I am so happy to hear that you got ur internet fixed, that is always a very good thing. And I wouldn't complain too much if you made me a cake, as long as it is yellow with brown frosting!! That's my favorite!! And here is another update, ultra-quick styles!! Exciting, huh? As far as college, yes I am in college, and I work full-time, so time is very precious to me. But I found that I get time to write on my lunch break, I just don't find a lot of time to type. Anyways, be careful with the fire and don't burn urself, cuz that hurts (I know from FAR too much experience… yea…) anyways… before I incriminate myself further, enjoy!!

Unknown: Actually, Ms can go either way, Miss is unmarried, Mrs. is married, and Ms is used when it is unknown.

Ryota: Damn Goten trying to bit Trunks… I hate it when that happens… But poor Gohan, gotta hate that red tape… Too many steps for just the simple things… Anyways, enjoy!!

Shiva: Thanks for the props. Did you get my last email? If so, hurry and give a response so that I can keep writing!! Haha… anyways, enjoy!!

Squall: Welcome aboard!! I am glad to hear that you like the story… Between the Parts, I usually lose a few readers and gain a few different readers. Anyways, thanks for the props and enjoy this chapter also!!

Wackydanny: Thanks for the props! I hope you enjoys this chapter too!!

**Last Time:**

"Ok then. When we receive your test scores, I will give you a call."

"Thank you," Gohan said as he stood and left the office.

'I'm going to have to ask Bulma about that conversation,' he thought as he walked out of the school, found an empty alley, and took off towards home.

**WWWWW**

She just couldn't understand what was going on. There had been 12 more robberies done by the Raptors, all with no other evidence than the card.

And they ran the card for anything, but found nothing.

Just like at every other crime scene. There was never anything.

There was one other case where there was a tape, but it was just like the first one. The Cloaked Figure enters, blows open the window, several masked people enter, take some stuff and leave.

There were never any clues or evidence. They never any traces of explosives, yet there was always an explosion. There were never any finger prints, no hair, no skin flakes, nothing.

They were like the perfect crimes.

And no one else had even heard of them. All the local cities responses came back without any information. Some cities also passed on the requests to cities even further out.

But no one knew anything.

She had been to everyone of the crime scenes and examined every inch of each one. Yet she, like the other officers, never found anything

And if there was one thing she hated the most, it was not knowing anything about something huge like this.

And she knew absolutely nothing about the Raptors.

And it was driving her insane.

She sat at her desk in the classroom with copies of all the reports in front of her.

13 robberies with no clues, and 13 police reports all saying the same thing.

Nothing.

None seemed to explain the explosions. All said that there was an explosion, yet no traces of any explosives were found. It just didn't make sense. She had spent many nights staring at her copies of the reports. There had to be something that she missed, or some clue hidden within the reports. Yet the more she looked at them, the more confused she got. And the more confused she got, the angrier that she became.

Why was this bothering her so much? Why was this driving her to crazy?

And to make it worse, there were 15 more murders, all with no apparent motive. The victim wasn't even robbed. All of them were large, strong looking men, and each one had a hole in their chest or side the size of her fist, and each one wore a look of surprise on their faces.

Hanley had decided that the murders were connected to the robberies, since each robbery was followed by at least one murder. The connections seemed valid enough, even though each murder had no direct evidence to link it to the robbery, or even to the Raptors.

She threw down the papers on her desk and rubbed her eyes. She should really be paying attention to her teacher.

Just then, her phone started ranging. She picked it up, "Yeah?" she said

"Another robbery, Raptor's calling card. Come down and check it out." The voice said.

"Where at?" she asked.

"Jim's Sporting Supplies," the voice answered.

"Be right there," she responded as she hung up her phone. "Sporting supplies?" she asked the papers on her desk under her breath. She stood and asked the teacher to be excused. She headed outside, opened her jet copter capsule, and headed for Jim's.

When she got there, she was met by none other than Lt. Hanley. He gave her the basic report details, but this time it was a little different…

They found something.

There was some blood on he ground near the door. That must have been why they called her in.

"Did you send a sample in?" she asked Hanley.

"Yes, we should have results by tomorrow," Hanley replied.

"Excellent, maybe we might finally learn something about these damn Raptors," she said as she started her examination of the store, looking for anything else that might have been missed.

But she didn't find anything else to go on.

For some reason, she suddenly felt really uncomfortable in the store, like it was getting very cramped inside, so she went outside to get some fresh air.

**AAAAA**

Gohan walked through the streets of Satan City, he had some time before the test started. He looked at his watch; he had an hour to kill.

He remembered a small café not to far from the school, so he headed that way. He passed by an alley and on the next street over he heard a gun shot and some screams.

"What was that?" he whispered as he ran down the alley and peaked around the corner. He saw 3 men in long coats with bandanas over their faces through the window of the convenience store across the street from the alley.

They hand guns, and were robbing the store.

Gohan started to run towards them, but stopped before he left the alley.

'What if someone recognizes me?' he thought to himself. Then he heard another gun shot and more screams, some in terror, but one in agony. "I have to do something…" he whispered.

He looked around and found that no one was in the alley, so he made the jump to Super Saiyan, dropped his back pack, and ran out of the alley towards the store.

**AAAAA**

She walked out of the sporting goods store and leaned up against the wall next to the door. She just felt uncomfortable inside that store, but she couldn't explain why.

Then she heard the gun shot and the screams.

Something was happening not to far down the street. She looked off to her left, the direction that the sounds came from.

Then she saw something odd…

A glowing golden streak shot from an alley a few blocks down. It went straight across the street and into a store.

"What the…" she muttered as she took off running towards the store, the screams, and the odd glowing streak.

**AAAAA**

He ran across the street and burst though the front door.

The first crook was standing next to the door with his back to it, so he didn't see the golden streak, but jumped when the door crashed open. He turned his face and gun towards the door.

Gohan saw this movement and brought his left hand down, directing the gun at the floor as the crook pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot straight down, striking the crook in the foot, and punching a hole in both it and the ground.

This was followed by more screams, some of terror and one of agony, only this time the agony was from the crook.

Gohan swung his left hand back upwards and back handed him, sending the crook spinning through the air and crashing down half way across the store. He took a quick survey of the store looking for the other 2 robbers. He saw 3 people face down on the ground, visibly shaking in terror, but he didn't see the other 2 robbers. He ran towards the counter, thinking one might be hiding behind it.

But when he got there, he only found the cashier on the ground in a pool of blood, a bullet hole in his face.

He turned back around and found a gun pointed at him from the first isle on right, just as the crook pulled the trigger.

**AAAAA**

Since she had started towards the store after the streak of light, there had been 2 more gun shots, and heaps more screams.

She reached the window of the store and looked inside. She first saw the crook holding a smoking gun, but as she took a few more strides and got a better view of the inside of the store, she saw a man with bright yellow hair standing next to the register. She only saw his back, but his hand was up in front of his face.

'He must have been shot,' she thought as she continued her sprint for the door. Two more strides and she was there. She burst in the door, and as she did, the man with the golden hair lowered his hand and a bullet slug fell from it.

She stopped dead in he tracks and her jaw hit the floor.

The third crook came out from 3 aisles down and pointed his gun at her, but she didn't see him, her eyes were stuck on the gold man's hand and the bullet slug on the floor.

**AAAAA**

Gohan let out a sigh inside his head. He almost didn't get his hand up in time. A bullet would could be just as dangerous it him as it is to any other person on Earth if he didn't brace himself with energy, but he was able to get his hand up and focus a layer of his energy in the palm of his hand. Usually, he was pushing his power so far down that it wasn't bracing his entire body. When he had brought his hand up, he released the hold on his power in his hand. He didn't want to release it all, because then they would all come looking for him.

And luckily, there was enough there to stop the bullet.

He looked at the crook that shot at him, and the man dropped the gun and fell to his knees with his hands in the air. As he did, Gohan noticed the third crook across the store with his gun pointed at the young girl that had just burst in the door. But she was staring at him; she didn't see the other guy.

He pushed off the ground passing right over the head on the man on his knees. He closed the distance between himself and the third crook in only a few seconds, thinking to himself that she is lucky that man hasn't fired yet. He led his charge with shoulder, fist cocked back to swing at the man's face. He didn't really have time for finesse with this one.

When the fist connected, the crook went flying through the wall and another 20 feet before finally skidding to a halt. 'Oops,' he thought. 'A bit much on that one.'

The second crook's face was pale from the golden streak that flew over his head. He tottered for a moment before loosing consciousness and collapsing to the ground.

Gohan turned his gaze to the girl, saw no threat from her, and started to climb out the hole in the wall. He had to escape with enough time to get his bag and make it to Orange Star High to take the test.

**AAAAA**

'Ok, what just happened here?' she thought as she shook the stupor from her mind. She turned her head towards the Gold Man, "Who are you?" she asked as he was climbing out the hole in the wall.

"A friend," was all the response she got from the Gold Man as he touched ground outside the store and took off running.

She ran towards the hole, but by the time she got to it, the Gold Man was nothing more that a streak running down the street.

She went to the other 2 crooks and pulled them outside before cuffing them. Then she went and recovered the third one from the street and cuffed him also. Amazingly, he was still alive.

She picked up her phone and called Hanley, telling him to come and take a report and pictures, and to haul away the criminals.

When he arrived, she told him all about how she heard the gun shots and screams, but when she got to the part about the Gold Man, Hanley turned an odd eye on her.

"Glowing gold hair?" he asked skeptically

"Yes, his hair was golden," He replied.

"Like a bright blonde?" Hanley again asked skeptically.

"No," she answered getting angry, "like it was gold and it was glowing."

"Ok… whatever," Hanley responded as he wrote down what she said in his report.

And then he continued writing it all down, and then asked the 3 witnessed and took their reports, along with other pictures and evidence from the store. As he did that, Videl walked over to the hole in the wall and examined it. It wasn't a fake or anything, so this Gold Man had in fact knocked someone through the wall.

But how can that be? She had never seen anything like that happen before. She had never seen someone move that fast and travel across a store in seconds. This Gold Man had traveled across the entire store before she even knew that he had moved.

As she climbed out the hole like the Gold Man did almost 10 minutes ago, she couldn't help but wonder if this Gold Man was related in anyway to the Raptors. Or maybe he knew something about the Raptors and that is why he was here…

So many more questions, and so few answers… And this Gold Man would give her something more to think about and rip her hair out over. But she would worry about that later; she had to get back to class. She opened her jet copter and took off towards the school.

**AAAAA**

Gohan stood in the alley across from the convenience store watching the police taking reports and pictures of the scene. He had made sure that he had run far enough down the street where he wouldn't be seen anymore, before he cut down an alley. Then he looked back the way he came to see if anyone was following him.

When he was sure that there wasn't anyone there, he dropped from his Super Saiyan state, then took off into the sky and flew over the roof line back to the alley across from the store. He quietly touched down and picked up his bag. And now he stood watching the people across the street. Some had camera and took pictures, others were talking to people taking reports.

And then there was that girl, the one who burst in the door, the one who talked to him as he was climbing out the hole. She looked so familiar, but was unsure why. But there was one thing that he was sure of, and it was that she was very easy on the eyes.

He continued to watch until that girl climbed out the hole in the wall, opened a capsule, climbed into a jet copter and flew away.

Then he casually walked out of the alley and towards the school. It was about time for him to take the test.

He showed up at Orange Star High with 10 minutes to spare, and made his way to the MPR. He sat down and a few minutes later the counselor walked in and handed the test to him and the 9 other people in the room.

She talked the introduction to the test. Blah, blah, blah… Welcome. Blah, blah, blah… Don't cheat. Blah, blah, blah… You have 2 hours. Now open you booklet and begin.

25 minutes later, Gohan stood and handed the booklet back to the counselor and left the MPR. As he walked down the front steps, he thought to himself, 'Wow, that was easy.' He made his way to an alley and took off towards home.


	5. Student Counsel Announcement

Last Time:

**A/N: **Wow… ANOTHER CHAPTER!! I probably should have combined this one with the last one, I know that it is really short, and I am really sorry… But I promise that the next chapter will be long. I am in the process of writing it and so far it is already twice as long as this one is… So I hope that you are all ready for it… Cuz it is coming… Like it or not, it will come…

Haha…

I am weird, I know… sorry… Sometimes I like to ramble and stuff… But you all should know that by now… How long have I been writing this now? As I am typing this, I am not connected to the internet, so I don't know exactly, but it has been like a year now? A little more than a year? Something like that… I will check when I re-connect to the net, which is probably when I get back to work… Ok, upon looking at it, it hasn't been a year yet… Not until July… but we are getting there.

But anyways… How is everyone doing? Well I hope?

That's all for my ranting and raving for this chapter… on to the reviews!!

Oh yea, one more side note… I just thought that I would put it here, even though it is a review response from Ryota… But thought that it was relevant enough to get its own section, as it pertains to everyone… you know… one of those plot points that I forgot to mention last week, or that I guess I didn't write well enough into to the story… So first and foremost… I apologize for the confusion and the bad writing… I need to better put what happens in my head on paper… But I do thank Ryota for pointing it out to me… And I do ask that if anyone ever sees anything that doesn't seem right, or is confusing… please ask and I will do my best to explain. And in return, I will continue to post chapters… Deal?

So anyways… The part in question is about the bullet… While it is true that in the original series, Goku did take a shot or two from a bullet with minimal damage… but in the DB universe that my story is taking place, a bullet (without an energy barrier) is just as deadly to a Saiyan as to a Human. I know that I am breaking an unwritten rule in Toriyama's universe, but that is one of the changes that I am making… I hope that this isn't too confusing… But if anyone else has any questions regarding this or anything else, please let me know…

So, back to where I left off… The Reviews!!

Mecrolos: Well, I hate to disappoint you, but this chapter is also a short one… but I promise, the next chapter will be longer… it will be at least twice the length of this chapter, and it is still being written… But I hope that you like this one, even though it is short.

Ryota: For you, see above. That is the majority of ur response… I hope that clears it up for u… And like always, thanks for the props, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too

Mental: Hmm… happy late birthday… Look, for ur birthday, I give u… 2 CHAPTERS!! YEY!! Aren't u excited? Haha…anyways… Have fun while you mooch… It is great, and I miss it badly… Good luck with all that and the college stuff… Pursue ur dream, its all u have… (Wow… that was remarkably cheesy…) Anyways… enjoy the chapter

Shiva: Here is another chapter from you… and after next chapter, I'm gonna be needing ur info so I don't write block ur character out, ya know? Anyways… enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to getting ur info

Thunder: Thanks

Wackydanny: Here is another chapter for you… Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story… And hopefully the next one will be out soon

**Last Time:**

25 minutes later, Gohan stood and handed the booklet back to the counselor and left the MPR.

As he walked down the front steps, he thought to himself, 'Wow, that was easy.'

He made his way to an alley and took off towards home.

**WWWWW**

The next day, just after lunch, Gohan got a call on his phone from the school.

"Hello?" he said into his phone.

"Hi, this is Jennifer Kirkland, a counselor at Orange Star High, is Mr. Gohan Son available?"

"This is him," he answered.

"Well, Gohan, let me first say that I am rather impressed by your test scores. They are the best that I have ever seen. Yet, at the same time, it makes me think that there has been some dishonesty," Kirkland said

"No, I just took the test. Most of the stuff on it I have been doing for years in my home schooling. It was actually rather easy," Gohan responded to the counselor.

"I see. Well, we reviewed the security tapes and were unable to find any evidence to prove that you did cheat, so I would like to welcome you to Orange Star High. You will begin on Monday if you are still interested in attending."

"I am, I will be there."

"Ok, on Monday, come to my office to get your schedule."

"Ok, I'll be there, thank you." The conversation ended and he hung up the phone.

"Wow, if I am going to be spending that much time in the city, I am going to be needed a way to disguise myself in case I have to use my powers again so people won't recognize me," he said as he went to work trying to think of something that he could use.

**AAAAA**

"Well, it seems as though you have a bit of a problem here, Mayor Bell, a problem that I might be able to help you with," said the firm voice of Alexx Bruin. "And all that I would ask in return is a place to set up shop. An office building to open a branch in your city."

Alexx sat back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Seems like a pretty small price to pay for what I am offering you…" his voice trailed off as he finished his proposal.

Mayor Bell thought over his proposition. For almost six months, the Raptors have been terrorizing the city. And for almost six months, they have eluded any and all hints of discovery.

A few days ago, they had found some blood at a Raptor's crime scene, but the results came back inconclusive. It matched nothing in any of the databases available to the city, so until they found someone whose blood matched, the blood sample was almost useless.

And what made it even worse, was the fact that the blood sample was like nothing they had ever seen before. It almost looked… alien.

So their first glimmer of hope led to nothing. They were back at the same place they were before.

And now this man, Alexx Bruin, claims he might be able to help in exchange for an office building.

He had heard of him before, but very few people had ever seen him, let alone met him. He was the head of Plano Industries, an up and coming company that was so successful that in only 2 years, the only larger company was Capsule Corporation.

And amazingly, they were in the same business as Capsule Corporation: technology. They were privately owned by Alexx, but he never gave any interviews.

He looked nothing like you would think he did, especially with all the ambiguity about him. He just looked like an average man, average height, average build, with short spiky brown hair. In fact, he looked like just another face in the crowd. He wore normal clothes that didn't stand out, semi-dressy black pants and a plain color blue button-up shirt. There was nothing special about him what-so-ever.

At least, until he opened his mouth.

His voice was smooth and soothing. It was firm without being forceful, sophisticated without being condescending.

It was almost like when he talked, people couldn't help but listen, almost like they were afraid to miss a single word he said.

Mayor Bell truly believed that Alexx Bruin might be able to help with the Raptors, even though Alexx had given him no proof that he could. Alexx had told him of no plan or anything.

But Mayor Bell believed him, for some unknown reason he did. And he couldn't explain it.

But to hold up his part of the arrangement, he had to give Alexx and office building, and empty buildings just weren't numerous in Satan City, at least, ever since Mr. Satan moved into town.

"Ok, we have a deal. I just need a few days to find a suitable building for you." Mayor Bell said as he brought himself out of his pondering.

"Ok, we are all set then. Once you get me my building, I can get to work." Alexx said as he slid a piece of paper across the Mayor's desk. "Standard contract that says you will give me a building. Just sign on the X. Excellent. Now, here is a list of specifications I require in my building. Call me when you have found a suitable donor." Alexx said as he took his contract, left his list of requirements, stood and shook Mayor Bell's hand, then turned and left the office.

He walked pasted Mayor Bell's secretary and left without a word.

Once outside, he found his car with his assistant standing next to it.

"How did it go, Mr. Bruin?" the assistant asked in a monotone voice.

"It went well; we have our contract. We should have a new building in a few days," was his smooth response.

"That is very good news, Mr. Bruin," the monotone assistant said as he opened the car door for Alexx.

Alexx got into the car and his assistant closed the door, then went around and got into the driver's seat. Then they drove off.

**AAAAA**

Videl sat in class staring off into space. Once again, she should have been paying attention, but she had police reports on her desk. She had been reading them, but while reading the most current one from a few days ago, her mind wandered back to that day, in that convenience store.

Her mind wandered back to the Gold Man.

He had caught a bullet in his bare hand, ran across the store in barely more than a second, and punched a man through a wall.

And that glowing gold hair, just like the rest of the situation, just defied description. It just stood straight up, like it was ignoring the laws of gravity…

And his voice. He only said one word, yet it was spoken with such power and authority, yet it was so gentle and sincere that it left her speechless.

No one had ever talked to her like that.

Everyone was usually sucking up to her in an attempt to get to her father, or her father's money. It just always got on her nerves how fake people could be towards her and her father.

But her father loved it.

On the contrary, this guy was nothing like that. Her spoke to her in a way that she hadn't heard for almost a decade now.

He was real with her.

'I wonder if I will ever see him again?' she contemplated as she stared at the teacher pretending to be paying attention.

At the end of the school day, she was headed to the Student Counsel office for their weekly meeting.

She always got there first because her class was very close to the office.

She picked a chair and sat down, and pulled out her police reports again.

She didn't realize that the other students had entered until Mrs. Kirkland came in to start the meeting.

But she still didn't pay attention, she would just ask Yami about what happened later on their way home.

The meeting went like normal, talking about upcoming functions, the budget for those events, and all the regular things. Everyone had started to gather their things to leave when Mrs. Kirkland said, "Oh yeah, one more thing. We will have a new student joining us on Monday, so I want everyone to extend some courtesy. And I would also like someone to show him around. Any volunteers?"

The room was silent. "Mitchell?" she said, and a boy in the front row shook his head. "Samantha? Stacey? John?" she fired off as the three also shook their heads. "How about you Videl?" No answer. "Videl?"

"Yes?" she said as she was taken from her reports and brought back into the Student Counsel office.

"Ah, so nice of you to volunteer, "Mrs. Kirkland said with a grin.

"Huh? Volunteer? For what?" she asked, confused about what was going on. 'I've really got to start paying attention,' she thought as the other students around her giggled.

"To show the new student around on Monday, it was very nice of you to volunteer," Kirkland said.

"I did? When?" she asked, still confused.

"Just now. Anyways," she said changing the subject before Videl had a chance to react. "That is all for this week. See you first thing Monday morning Videl. Have a good weekend everyone."

Everyone got up and started to leave.

"Yami, what happened?" Videl asked as the two started walking down the front steps on the school.

"Mrs. Kirkland announced that there would be a new student starting on Monday, and chose you to show him around." Yami responded

'Hmm, a new student. I wonder what he will be like?' she thought. "Thanks," she said to Yami as they both walked down the street.

Yami lived on the same block as Videl. She was the first one to welcome her and not her father. And since then, they had become good friends. They both seemed to think alike about everything, except one thing: martial arts. Videl loved it, but Yami didn't care for it.

That had gotten them into some interesting arguments, but it kept things exciting.

Walking down the street, they probably looked funny too. Videl was petite in every sense of the word, whereas Yami was rather tall and somewhat stocky. Videl had black hair, where Yami's was almost white. Videl had blue eyes, yet on the contrary, Yami had dark brown, borderline black eyes.

They almost looked like polar opposites, and to some extent they more or less were. Videl had a short fuse and an explosive temper, yet no one had ever seen Yami upset or even mad. Videl was extremely aggressive, whereas Yami was extremely mellow and passive.

But they were good friends. Yami even helped Videl with her father. Some times, he didn't believe Videl, but when Yami backed her up, he was helpless to believe the both of them.

They walked down the street casually chatting about the activities of the day, and speculating about the new guy.

"I hope he is nice; I'm going to have to give him the tour of the school. It would really suck if he was a jerk," Videl said.

"I know what you mean, we have enough jerks at Orange Star High already, we don't need any more," Yami countered with a laugh.

Videl giggled along with her friend. "Well, I guess that we will have the whole weekend to wonder."

They neared Yami's house, and she started to break away and cross the street. "Yeah, talk to you tomorrow, k?" Yami said from half way across the street.

"Of course, bye Yami."

"Bye"


	6. Welcome the New Student

Last Time:

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! Another chapter is ready for you all!! Isn't that exciting?? Well, I promised you all a long chapter, and here is it. This chapter is almost exactly double the length of the last chapter, it is actually a little more, but that's ok, right? So anyways, welcome back, I am glad that all of you have come back. But I actually don't have much to say this time around, so let us get on with the reviews, and if I think af anything else, I will put it after, deal?

On to the Reviews!!

WackyDanny: The funniest thing is that this story actually was going to be just one long story, and then during writing it, it became multiple parts. When I first posted Part I, it was just called "Welcome to my life", but as I wrote past the point of the trip into space, I decided to split it into different parts, almost like each saga would be its own part. It makes it easier for me to find content if I need to look up anything or find something for reference in later chapters. But I am glad that you are enjoying the story, and as long as I have readers (and ideas), I will continue to write on this story. Enjoy!

Mecrolos: So you think you know what's up with Bruin? Wanna send me an email with your ideas? I could tell you if you are thinking in the right direction, but if you don't then I will let you keep your ideas in your mind… But I definitely glad to see that your opinion of Part III is better… last chapter was on par with Part I and II, yet chapter 4 has yet to meet the standards of Part I and II. So at least the story is getting better, right? My beginnings always suck, but somewhere a few chapters in they start to take their own life, and that is when writing them becomes the best. Those are the best stories, the ones that write themselves, ya know? Anyways, enough rambling… Enjoy the chapter!!

Shiva: Thanks a bunch for the info, I will get your character into the story as soon as I can, and I will do my best to portray him to your liking. I would have put him in this chapter, but I had most of this one written and I didn't feel too much like re-writing it (sorry, I'm a bit lazy sometimes…) I do, however, have one more question for you about your character, do you want recognition for him? Cuz if you do, I will gladly do that, but if you don't want me to, then I can leave it out; it's your choice. But, for now, enjoy the chapter!!

Ryota: Of course your words are taken seriously. Why wouldn't they be? I like it when all you readers tell me how to make the story better. This story is for you, so I wanna know how to make it better, and what you want to see happen. So when you point out something that isn't clear, I want to make it clear. I read every word of every review, and I take them all seriously. I love constructive criticism, because I want to expand writing skills so I can make this story better for everyone. But, enough about that, I say it all the time. Yami means Dark? I didn't know that… but that may or may not add an interesting quirk to her character… hmm… I may have to think about that for a while. But I am a little confused about the "Mary Sue Land"… do you mean an OC that is so generic they can be replaced by any old person? Because I don't like characters that are completely one sided. That always bothered me. And regarding Bruin and his "bard-likeness", that just might be explained later… but then again, it might not either ;) But everything I right has a reason, and will somehow relate to the story. So while it may not be apparent right away, everything happens for a reason… (Gosh, how cheesy and preachy that was…) Anyways, thanks for the props, and hopefully this chapter will have both the quality and the quantity. Enjoy!!

Oh, one more thing. There might be a bit of a delay before the next chapter comes out. I have only written about ½ a page into it as I am typing this. I just have been really busy recently, combine with that the recent loss of a family member, and I haven't found too much time to write, and with everything keeping me busy it has been hard to think about this story… I apologize for that, but now that things are getting somewhat back to "normal," I can get back to work on this here story. But I promise to all of you, that this story will continue, hopefully by next week, but more realistically it will be more like two to three weeks. Like I said, I apologize for any and all delays, but it will continue.

So, enough of my babbling… Let's get on to what you all came here for, and that is Chapter 6!!

Enjoy!!

**Last Time:**

"I know what you mean, we have enough jerks at Orange Star High already, we don't need any more," Yami countered with a laugh.

Videl giggled along with her friend. "Well, I guess that we will have the whole weekend to wonder."

They neared Yami's house, and she started to break away and cross the street. "Yeah, talk to you tomorrow, k?" Yami said from half way across the street.

"Of course, bye Yami."

"Bye"

**WWWWW**

"Mayor Bell, I understand that you have some good news for me?" Alexx Bruin said as he sat calmly in the Mayor's office.

"Yes," Mayor Bell responded. "We have found a building for you over the weekend. It should be ready for you by the end of the day."

"That is very good news," Alexx replied in that same cool and collected tone as a small smile formed on his lips.

The Mayor gave him all the needed info about the building, then Alexx stood and gracefully exit the office.

Once he reached his car, his assistant asked, "Do we have what we need?"

"Yes, by the end of the day." Alexx told his assistant. "We need to make preparations. Alert the crew; we have a lot of work to do."

**AAAAA**

A silent blue line streaked across the sky headed towards Satan City.

Gohan was excited about starting at his new school.

He had spent the entire weekend talking with Bulma about what it would be like. She wasn't the best source for information about public schools since she went to private schools her whole life, but it was the best he had. She told him everything she knew about teachers, classroom etiquette, the classes he would be taking; everything she thought he would need to know.

Most of if he already knew about, but it just really helped him to hear it from someone else.

He had made sure that he left a little early just to make sure he had enough time to get to the counselor and everything else needed. It sure wouldn't be a good idea to be late on his first day.

He landed in the same alley he had used last time, as it was only a few blocks from Orange Star High. He walked out of the alley and turned right, headed for the school. He heard some sirens off in the distance, but paid no attention to them as he continued walking.

But the sirens kept getting louder. And as the sirens got louder, he started hearing other familiar sounds: gunfire.

'Geez, what is wrong with this city?' he thought as the sounds were still getting louder and louder. He looked over his shoulder and saw the lights headed right for him. 'Great, just what I need…' he thought with a sigh.

He walked out of the view of the street and transformed into a Super Saiyan. As the cars neared, he jumped out in front of the speeding car. He put up a barrier of energy between himself and the vehicle, and as the vehicle struck the barrier he let out a roar to reinforce it.

The vehicle came to a sudden stop, picking the back end up high into the air until it was almost standing on its nose, before the rear fell back to the ground, hitting it with a loud crash. The police cars that were in close pursuit slammed on their brakes and came screeching to a halt, before the officers got out and ran over to the wrecked car.

When they looked up and saw Gohan standing there, their jaws fell to the floor. They must have been expecting a wall, a pole, or another car, not a person.

Gohan took the stunned looks as his cue to leave, running down the street before finding an alley to turn into. Once he hit the alley, he dropped back into his base form and jumped to the roof top of the nearest building. He continued on, jumping from roof top to roof top, careful to avoid anyone seeing him.

As he got closer to Orange Star High, he dropped from the roof to the street and walked the rest of the way.

He climbed the steps and headed for the Counselor's office. When he got there, Mrs. Kirkland gave him his schedule and told him to have a seat and someone would be coming soon to give him the tour of the grounds.

He sat and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

**AAAAA**

Videl arrived on the scene and the officers there all stood with mouths agape, staring at the crashed car.

"What's going on? Hasn't anyone ever seen a car crash before?" she said as she smacked and shook the officers back into awareness. "What happened?" she asked them?

"That man… He stopped the car by yelling at it… It was amazing…" the police officer said, still a bit stunned.

"What man?" she pressed on, confused.

"That Golden Man… He jumped from the alley in front of the car, yelled at it, and it stopped instantly… It was amazing," the officer told her.

"The Golden Man, huh? Looks like we might have a new vigilante on our hands. We need to find out more about him. Put out the word that if anyone sees this Golden Man again, to bring him in for questioning," she told the officer before turning to help take care of the criminals the officers were chasing.

After she helped filling out the report and taking the pictures, she looked at her watch. "On no! School started 45 minutes ago!" she said to herself as she got into her jet copter and sped towards Orange Star High.

**AAAAA**

He waited…

And he waited…

It felt like it had been hours, but looking at his watch, he saw it had only been 45 minutes.

What was taking so long? Why couldn't the counselor show him around? Who was he waiting for?

And so he waited… 

And waited some more…

Again looking down at his watch, another 10 minutes had passed, when suddenly the door to the office flew open and someone ran into the room. She was a shorter girl with hair as black as the midnight sky. She ran up to the secretary and, very out of breath, asked to see Mrs. Kirkland. She hadn't even looked up to see him sitting there.

Mrs. Kirkland came out of her office, and the girl said very sarcastically, "Ok, I'm here now. Where is the new guy at?"

The aging counselor pointed at the half Saiyan teen, and the girl follow the wrinkled finger until her eyes fell on the lone person sitting in the office.

He had seen her before. She was the one in that convenience store. She looked exhausted.

"Oh," the girl said, "I didn't see you sitting there." As she finished her sentence, he noticed her cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

Gohan stood and extended his hand, "Oh, that's ok Ma'am," he said in as polite of a voice as he could possibly use, "You must be really busy. My name is Gohan."

She looked down at his extended hand, and slapped it away with her own. She took a step closer to him before extending her finger and pressing it against his chest.

"Now look here," she started through gritted teeth. "Being nice to me won't get you any closer to my father or even into his good graces, so cut that bull shit." She pulled her finger away.

Gohan's hand attached itself to the back of his neck. "I'm… sorry? I don't know who you are, so I was just trying to properly introduce myself-"

She cut his off explanation. "Yeah, right. Can the crap, because I don't want to hear it. Now let's go." She said as she stormed out of the office area.

Gohan looked at Mrs. Kirkland, whose only response was a shrug and a sigh as she turned and headed into her own office.

A confused Gohan let out a sigh of his own before following the very angry black haired girl out the door.

**AAAAA**

She stood outside the door tapping her foot. Was he coming or not?

'And who the hell does he think he is calling me Ma'am? He's lucky that I didn't break his neck for something like that. I'll bet that he is another one of those filthy bastards that is just being nice to me to get on my dad's good side…' As she thought that, the guy came walking out of the office area, 'People like you make me sick,' she finished as she shot a glare at him.

"Come on, lets go," she said in a very firm and short tone.

**AAAAA**

Gohan watched as the black haired girl started down the hallway.

He was amazed by how smooth her motions were considering how quickly she was moving.

'I wonder what her problem is,' he thought, 'and what is so special about her father?'

And then it hit him…

…_as he wandered, he happened upon a huge fenced off house with a giant glowing and flashing neon sign that said Satan._

"_No…" Gohan gasped as he watched the sign flash, "Is it him? That Jerk?"_

_Who else could it be? No one else is that conceited._

_As he stood there, he heard some foot steps behind him and a short black haired girl walked past him, through the gates, and up to the house._

"_Who was that?" he asked the gate._

"_Why, that is Videl Satan," answered a soft voice from behind._

"_Who?" he turned to see a small old lady behind him._

"_Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter. I'm surprised you didn't know her, she's about your age." She answered._

'_Wow, that loser has a daughter?' he smirked as the thought of him being a father ran trough his mind. "Oh, of course, Videl. I didn't recognize her, haha," he chuckled nervously._

"_What an odd person," the old lady scoffed as she walked off._

'Is that her? Is that Videl Satan? No wonder she is sick of people being nice, considering her father is the "savior" of Earth' he thought as he caught up to her and easily matched her quick pace.

The rest of the tour went just as quickly. She basically power walked the whole campus, pointing out the major buildings and rooms and landmarks. She didn't say much otherwise.

Once it was over, she pointed in the direction of his first class room and said, "Your first class is that way. See ya." She turned her back and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a second," he said. She stopped and turned back around and put her hands on her hips. She nodded her head to prompt him to continue. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot. Any chance on starting over?" he asked.

"Sorry…" she said with a shrug as she turned back around. She then looked over her shoulder and said, "Ya know, the problem with first impressions is that you only get one." And she went off to her class.

Gohan also turned and headed for his first class, or at least what was left of it. "Great…" he mumbled as he walked, "what more could I ask for on the first day?"

When he reached the classroom, he gently knocked as he opened the door to alert the teacher.

"Ah," the teacher said, "you must be Mr. Son. Welcome, come on in." Gohan did as instructed. "Class," the teacher addressed the students, "this is Gohan, he is our new student. I would like you to show him the same respect as you would any other student." Then he turned to Gohan. "There is a chair available in the fifth row, please take a seat."

Gohan again did as instructed and sat in the empty chair.

The remainder of the class was boring. No one said anything to him, and the teacher was talking about music appreciation, his elective.

Boring!

Soon, the bell rang prompting him to go to his next class.

**AAAAA**

Videl entered her first class late, no surprise considering the chase and the tour, but her teachers were ok with her coming in late; they all knew about her "extra curricular" activities. As she walked through the door, she looked at her teacher. "Sorry," she said with a slight bow.

"That's ok, Videl. Take your seat," the teacher said.

Videl headed for her chair and took her seat next to Yami. Something about that new guy was bugging her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She replayed the earlier events in her mind, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"How'd it go?" Yami asked, breaking Videl's train of thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked prompting Yami to ask her question again. "Oh," she said to her friends, "just another ass-kissing fake."

"Bummer," Yami replied, "I was hoping that we might get at least one normal person around here, ya know, the non-jerk kind." Yami said.

"What about Celer? He's not like the rest of the guys here." Videl almost pleaded

"You already know the answer to that, Videl…" Yami let her voice trail off.

"Aww, come on, he's not that bad!" Videl said a little louder than she should have.

"Hey you two, quiet down!" the teacher barked.

And the two nodded at each other. No doubt they would talk about it later.

Soon, the bell rang and the class ended.

"So, what happened?" Yami pried as the two headed to their next class.

"Oh, the usual. you know, the condescendingly polite bull shit. Why do so many people think that being nice to me will get them in good with my father?" she asked rhetorically with a sigh. "This guy is another moron, just like all the others."

"I'm not sure why people think that, it's a shame that people don't get to know you. But what exactly happened? What did he say?" Yami snooped even further.

Videl replayed the whole thing in her head and told it to Yami just as it had happened.

"Ma'am? Wow…" Yami said in disbelief after Videl finished her story.

"Yeah, can you believe it? And he said he didn't know who I am, or who my father is. I really don't believe that. I mean, what rock must he have been living under for the last seven years?" she again asked rhetorically.

As she finished her question, they arrived in their classroom and took their seats waiting for the next bell that signified the start of the next class.

"Did you finish your homework?" Videl asked Yami.

"Yeah, I really hate history though," Videl responded.

**AAAAA**

He only had at most another minute to find his next class. He looked down at his schedule: history in room 1035. Where was room 1035? The place was only five levels tall. It made no sense!

The bell rang, and all the halls emptied.

'Great, late for another class,' he thought as a number on one of the doors caught his eye: room 1035.

He walked up to the closed door and gently knocked.

The teacher came out. "Yes?" he asked. Gohan told him it was his first day. "Ok, wait here until I call you in," he asked as he took Gohan's papers.

**AAAAA**

"I can't believe he came back," Yami said to Videl. The teacher went to answer the door, so all the students were talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I was a little amazed myself. I answered a call about a chase. When I got there the car looked like it had run into a wall, but there nothing there. Then the officers told me of a man with spiky golden hair who stopped the car by shouting at it. It has to be him, who else could it have been?" she asked.

"Alright class, quiet down. I have an announcement. We have a new student," the teacher started as he looked down at the papers in his hands.

"No…" Videl muttered under her breath.

"Mr. Gahon San," he continued as he looked up from the papers. "Come on in Gahon," he finished as he motioned towards the door.

As Gohan walked up next to the teacher, he said, "Uh, that's Gohan," he corrected as politely as possible.

"Huh?" the teacher said as he lifted his glasses amd examined the papers in his hand. "Ah, it is. Sorry Gohan. Now class, Gohan comes to us from Capital City and scored an astounding 100 on his entrance aptitude exams. Let's give him a big Orange Star High welcome."

Yami lead in towards Videl, "A moron, huh?" she said as Videl blushed slightly from her friends harassing.

"Ok, take that empty seat," the teacher told Gohan and he took a seat in the front row.

He remained silent through the rest of the class.

'Maybe there might be more to this guy,' she thought as she, like the rest of the class, stared at him like he was some kind of an alien of a freak.

Through out the class, many little conversations were started about this new guy. And the ones she had over heard were calling him a 'freak' or a 'brain,' and most also accused him of cheating.

He must have cheated, how else could he score a 100? Or maybe he was a freak?

She didn't know, but she made a note to herself to check his record after school. Maybe she might find something interesting about him.

**AAAAA**

Every other class went just like the first two. An introduction by the teacher, take a seat, everyone talking and giggling around him.

When his last class ended, he more than welcomed the completion of the day. He followed the masses of student out the front door. He was amazed to find out that Videl was in 5 of his 6 classes, all but his first class.

He had to walk quite a distance from the school before it was clear enough for him to take off.

Once he touched down on the Capsule Corp back lawn, he was greeted by the gruff voice of Vegeta. "Where have you been all day, brat?" he said as he leaned against the wall of the Gravity Room with his arms folded across his chest.

"Out; what's it matter to you?" Gohan shouted back, surprised by how harsh his voice had sounded. And obviously Vegeta was too. The look on his face contorted into a look of sheer rage.

He walked away from the wall and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt, then lifted him from the ground. "Look, brat, who are you to talk to me like that? I am the prince of all Saiyans, and you are just low-class scum. When your prince asks you a question, you answer it immediately; you don't give him any attitude. Do you understand?" By the time he finished, his face was bright red from the shouting.

"What ever, Vegeta," Gohan said as he pushed off to break Vegeta's grasp.

A small smirk formed on Vegeta's face, "So you have grown a back bone, surprising for such a whinny little brat."

Wait, did Vegeta just complement him? He must want something…

Gohan's stunned silence turned Vegeta's small smirk into what looked like a real smile, or at least as close to a smile as Vegeta could possibly muster.

"I am curious about something, brat," Vegeta said to bring Gohan back from his daze.

"What?" he returned to the prince.

"How weak you have become over these past years. While you have been off in those labs with the woman, I have been in here training, and becoming stronger. Let's say we have a quick test of strength?" Vegeta said as he held out an arm towards the Gravity Room.

"No thanks," Gohan said as he turned and started walking away.

The awkward smile faded from Vegeta's face, and it was replaced with the usual frown. "Fine then," he said as he cocked his arm back and let loose an energy blast aimed at the back of Gohan's head.

Gohan felt the energy coming towards him and turned to hit the ball straight up into the sky. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Gohan threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta snapped back with a glare as he charged another ball of energy in his hand.

"I'm warning you…" Gohan said through clenched teeth as he looked Vegeta square in the eyes.

Vegeta cocked his arm back to throw, but he was unable to bring it forward; something was stopping his arm from moving.

The image of Gohan standing before him slowly disappeared, and he then realized why his arm wouldn't move…

Gohan was standing behind him holding it in place.

Vegeta's jaw dropped as he released his hold on the energy and it dissipated from his hand. "Why you…" his voice tailed off

Gohan let go of Vegeta's arm and started walking towards the door to go inside. He didn't want to mess with Vegeta, only because he didn't want to show off his power.

But Vegeta didn't seem to understand that. He seemed awfully interested in fighting over the last few weeks. Did he have something up his sleeve? Maybe he had also reached the level beyond Super Saiyan and wanted to show it off?

Gohan thought about that as he opened the door and entered into the lounge room.

'What was up with Vegeta?' he thought, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Bulma, Goten and Trunks waiting for him.

"What, no hello?" Bulma said, snapping Gohan from his deep thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Bulma nodded her head and Goten and Trunks ran over to Gohan and Goten attached himself to Gohan's leg. "How was school? Did you learn anything? Did you make any friends? How far away was it? How big is it? Can we go with you tomorrow?..."

Goten and Trunk's lightning round of questions continued, but Gohan wasn't really listening. He looked up at Bulma and Bulma's face had on odd look on it. He couldn't quite read it.

It looked a lot like what he was getting from her when he first came back from Yaketsu, but it was a little different.

Maybe he would ask her about it later. But he had made a promise to himself, and that meant that he had a little brother to play with.

"Come on Goten and Trunks, I'll tell you all about it, but let's go into the other room," he said as carried the two out of the lounge area and into his bedroom.

**WWWWW**

A/N: Hey!! It's me again. A quick question for all of you. I was thinking about re-doing the "Last Time" section, and rather than just repeating the last few lines of the previous chapter, doing a little summary instead. So my question is: Which do you all like better, the last few lines or a few line summary? If more people like the summary, I will change to that for all future chapters (and maybe go back and re-do the previous ones, but I am undecided about that…), but if more people like the last few line method, then I will continue to do that.

Anyways, just let me know what you'd like to see and I will do it.

Thanks!!


	7. Unfaithful?

Last Time:

**A/N: ** Hey!! It's me again!! Finally!! I am soo sorry everyone, I have just been SOOOOO busy at work that I haven't even been taking real lunch breaks!! And no real lunch breaks means no time for me to write… :-( I am sooo sorry that it has been almost 2 months since my last update, and I hope hope hope that I didn't loose any readers during that time… And I hope that you all didn't loose faith in me. I feel really bad that I have left this part out of my life for so long… But like with all hobbies… responsibility takes precedence (as much as I wish it weren't true)… Also, I've been fighting with my car insurance company… I got hit in a parking lot by some jerk-off, and his insurance is refusing to fix my car… So I am kinda screwed financially due to that, so that means that I gotta work more, less lunch breaks… Anyone see where this is heading?

So, that is what has been going on with me, I know that most of you probably don't care, but if you did, you now know where I was, and what has been going on. I did find this really neat thing on the net the other day… It is a dbz podcast. It is on . The people who do it really know their stuff, and it is worth checking out if you want a somewhat analytical look into dbz.

But enough of my ramblings, on to the reviews!

Mecrolos: Here is another update for you… Sorry for the delay!!

Ryota: I have never heard of a "Mary Sue", thanks for teaching me something… But I will do my best not to do that, at least, my plans right now are not too… (hint, hint). And I intentionally mis-spelled it as San, but it looks like I forgot to have him correct his last name… Maybe I will go back and fix that and repost the chapter… We'll see… I took your advise (see below) about the last time thing. I did a summary AND the last few lines… I hope that works out. Thanks for the props and the loyalty, I REALLY appreciate it.

Yuki: It's nice to finally hear from you! Have you been reading since I started posting Part I? if so, thanks for your loyalty, and I hope to hear from you again!!

X-Danni: Thanks for the props, and I am glad that I could brighten up your day. I hope that when you see this chapter, it too will brighten you day!! Enjoy!

Shiva: Ok, I will give you "second-rate schmuck" your five minutes… HAHA!! I'm just playing… And while my use of the characters should be the "star", if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have such a deep and multi-dimensional character to work with… He will definitely help out the story, although I will have to rethink some of my earlier plans on where to go in Part III. But I don't mind, not in the slightest… I see it as more of a challenge. Thanks for your loyalty and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

One more quick note, in the Last Time section, it is a little different this time. Going off the recommendations of the readers, it will now contain a summary of last chapter and the last few lines of the chapter… The summary will be normal text, but the last few lines are in Italics. Let me know how this works out… If you like it, don't like it, don't care either way… whatever. Also, a round of applause to the reader Shiva the Sarcastic. This chapter intros a man named Celer, the character that he created from my challenge back in Part II (anyone remember that??) He has created a great character, and I hope I can utilize him to his fullest in this story. Side note: he is Videl's b/f, just throwing that out there because it is easier than explaining within the story, ya know what I mean?

So, now that's over, on to what everyone is here for, Part III of Welcome to My Life!! Enjoy everyone!!

**Last Time:**

It was Gohan's first day of school and he met with a few challenges… First, he had to deal with a police chase without being recognized, then he has to sit and wait for his tour guide…

Only to find out that it was none other than Videl herself. And after a rocky introduction, he was off to his first class, only to struggle through a silent and boring course.

Meanwhile, Videl goes to her class and tells Yami all about the new kid until they both get yelled at, postponing their conversation until between classes.

But she has a surprise in her next class.

Gohan's second class met him with a senile teacher that called him Gahon San, and the stares and ridicule of the other students in his class, not to mention Videl is in all but one of his classes

And to make the day worse, Vegeta had an odd urge to fight Gohan, trying to provoke him until Gohan stuns Vegeta without even hitting him!

When going inside, hoping to end the day, he has to put up with Bulma's worrying, and the "Twin Terror's" lightning round of questions

_Goten and Trunk's lightning round of questions continued, but Gohan wasn't really listening. He looked up at Bulma and Bulma's face had on odd look on it. He couldn't quite read it._

_It looked a lot like what he was getting from her when he first came back from Yaketsu, but it was a little different._

_Maybe he would ask her about it later. But he had made a promise to himself, and that meant that he had a little brother to play with._

"_Come on Goten and Trunks, I'll tell you all about it, but let's go into the other room," he said as carried the two out of the lounge area and into his bedroom._

**WWWWW**

"Hey, Bulma?" Gohan asked as he entered her lab. He usually announced his arrival when she was busy working, otherwise he would startle her, and if he did that, she would bring out the frying pan…

He shuddered slightly at the thought of that dreaded chunk of cast iron…

She turned her head to face him. Her small smile let him know he had her attention.

"I need you help with something, do you have some time?" he asked. He always hated disturbing her when she was working.

"Yeah, I can help you, I just have been working really hard recently. Somehow, Plano Industries keeps coming out with the same things as we are, only weeks before us. What do you need?" She asked as she brushed the hair out from in front of her eyes.

"I have been trying to come up with a way to have a disguise that I can take with me so if anything happens I can use my powers to help out without risking revealing my identity." he tried to explain.

"Did you ever think to just stay out of it?" she asked with a skeptical look in her eye.

Gohan just shrugged.

"Well, you are definitely your father's son. Let me see what you've got so far, and I will get back to you when I have something," she said as Gohan handed her some design blueprints. "What is going on with Plano Industries?" he asked.

A look fell over Bulma's face, one that made her look like she was going to vomit. "It's a new company based out of South City. They are in the technology industry, like us, but they seem to be releasing the same exact things as we have been working on, only weeks ahead of us. It just makes no sense. They are run by some guy names Bruin, yet no one I know has ever talked to him, or even seem him for that matter. It is almost like he doesn't exist…" her voice trailed off as she fell into thought.

Gohan took that as his cue to leave. "That's really odd. If I hear anything about him or that company, I'll let you know, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, kid. Bye." She said as she turned back to her table.

"Bye Bulma, and thanks again," he said, them turned and walked out of the lab door.

**AAAAA**

Alexx stood at the front door of his new office building. It was exactly what he needed, and the exact layout he had hoped for. "It's perfect," he said under his breath.

"Yes," his monotone assistant said. "It will suit our needs flawlessly."

"Did you alert the crew yet?" Alexx said without his eyes leaving the building.

"Yes, they are already mobilized and on the way," responded the monotone voice next to him.

"Perfect," he said as a small smile found its way to his lips. "ETA?"

"Two point five hours," he said, sounding almost exactly like a computer.

"Even better. Lets go."

They both entered the lobby area and looked around, examining every thing, every wall, every inch of ground, and every door. They wandered down the various hallways, checking every room. Eventually, they made their way around the entire building. Just when they had finished, Alexx's cell phone rang. He lifted it to his ear, "What." he snapped .

Then his face changed into a smile. "Excellent. Start unloading the equipment into the lobby. I'll be right down." He nodded to his assistance and they both took off towards the entrance to the building.

Once they arrived there, 15 people stood there, surrounded by large boxes and crates. As soon as the people noticed Alexx enter the room, they all ran and lined up before him and his assistant.

"Welcome. I hope you are all ready to work, as we will have a long night ahead of us. Any complaints?" The men all stood silently. "Excellent. Now, you five, go down the hall on the right. The third office is where we will be setting up. Get it ready. You have one hour. Get to work."

The five people on the left took off running down the hall.

"Now, you three, prepare the second and third floors for the office work. You have one hour to make a floor plan. My office will be the third floor, front corner. The rest is up to you. Go."

The three on the right took off running.

He looked at one of the remaining men. "Is everything unloaded?"

"Uh, I'm not sure…"

Alexx cut him off by raising his hand up from his side. The man started sweating. "Not sure?" Alexx said. He snapped the fingers on his raised hand.

In the blink of an eye, his assistant reached behind his back and pulled a gun out from the holster hidden in his belt and brought it around in front of him. The instant it was in front of him, a shot was let loose before any of the men even saw it.

And instant later, the man who was unsure lay on the ground in a growing pool of blood, a hole the size of a coin in the center of his forehead, just above his eyes.

Alexx turned his gaze to the next man in line. "Is everything unloaded?"

"Uh, no, we didn't finish yet…"

His voice was cut off by another snap of Alexx's still raised fingers, which was followed instantly by another gun shot.

Alexx turned his gaze to the next in line. "Is everything unloaded?" he asked again, in a very annoyed voice.

"Um, we were just about to finish, sir," we said in a trembling voice, as he cringed in anticipation of the finger snap.

But it didn't come this time. Alexx lowered his hand. "See to it, you have one hour. If you are not finished, I am holding you responsible. Understood?"

The remaining men turned and ran out the front door.

Alexx let out a sigh. He turned to his assistant. "It is so hard to find good help these days. Good work, by the way; nice shooting."

His assistant just smiled and put the gun back into the hidden holster in the back of his belt.

**AAAAA**

"Videl, there is a phone call for you. It's Mr. Zionin." A voice called from behind the couch.

"Thanks, Richard," Videl said as she took the phone from her family's butler. She had been watching the news on the TV in the living room. They were doing a piece on the Raptors, showing as much as the network would allow, and were also asking if anyone had any information to contact the police department.

She picked the phone up to her ear. "Hey Celer, what's up? Feeling any better?"

Celer's deep voice boomed through the phone, "Yes, I am feeling much better. I think I might finally be over this damn flu."

"That's good news. It's about time." she said sarcastically

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, how did it go with that new student?"

Videl let out a growl. "Just another jerk-off suck up, pretending to be polite, like they think my dad will like them more if they are nice to me."

Celer's voice perked up a little bit. "Want me to kick his ass? I should anyways for talking to you like that. I hate it when people do that shit."

"Tell me about it, I am the one who has to hear it all the time." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I do care how it makes you feel." he said, almost pleading.

"Awe, you're so sweet," she again let out a giggle.

"Seems like you're the only one who thinks so…" his voice trailed off

"Well, I AM the only one who matters, right?"

"Yeah, that's very true."

The two continued talking for a little over half an hour until Videl's cell rang.

"Hang on," she said to Celer before she answered her cell, "Yeah?"

The voice of the dispatcher rang through the phone, "Videl, there is double homicide at the old KF World office building. Your presence is required. Are you familiar with where that is?"

She let out a sigh, how could she not know where that was? It wasn't that far from her house. "Yea, I'll be right there." She said before she hung up her cell phone. The lifted the other phone to her ear. "Celer? You still there?"

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked, concerned. He hated it when she had to go to these calls. He always told her to let the cops handle it.

But she never listened to him.

"Double homicide; I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Ok, let me know how it goes."

"Will do, bye." She hung up the phone and put on her shoes, then ran outside and took off in her jet copter.

**AAAAA**

Videl touched down outside the KF World building, and found a bunch of trucks and vans parked out front. She looked around but she didn't see any other police vehicles. It made sense, she was closer than the police station, and her jet copter went faster then the police cars. She figured she had about 10 more minutes until the rest of the squad arrived.

So she decided to take a look around.

She walked through the front door and saw a man standing next to two dead bodies. Was this person the killer? If so, why was he just standing there?

The person just stood there with his back to her. He didn't seem to have noticed her, so she tried to approach him as quietly as she could. When she was a few yards away, she readied herself to spring and grab for the man.

"Do not be alarmed, I am not the killer. I reported the crime," came the monotone voice of the man. "I am an employee of Plano Industries. We just acquired this building today and were moving our belongings in when two of my workers were attacked. By the time I got here, the killer or killers had escaped, and stolen some crates of our equipment, about 30 million Zenie worth."

Videl relaxed her tensed muscles; somewhat. She didn't quite trust this guy, he seemed rather odd. "Turn and face me, slowly, and keep your hands visible."

The odd man complied, turning slowly after raising his hands. "I assure you, I am unarmed."

He looked like an average person, nothing too special. He had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. After a quick pat down, she found that he was telling the truth, at least about being unarmed. "Did you see what the shooter looked like?" she asked.

"No. Like I told you, by the time I got here, there was no one here and some of my crates were gone," replied the monotone voice.

Then the front door opened, and a swarm of blue shirts came in the door. And the group was followed by Jeff Hanley.

'Wow, they got here quick,' she though as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Videl, what's going on? Why are you here?" the way he asked it, it almost sounded like a threat.

"I was called in, Jeff, get over it," she said back to him, with wickedness on her voice.

"We will take it from here, you can go."

"No, I can't. I was called in."

"Well, I am dismissing you. Leave."

A monotone voice cut into their bickering. "Do you mind?"

"I'll take care of this," Hanley said as he waved off Videl.

"Whatever…" she said. Sometimes she wanted to beat him, badly. In fact, there were a few times that she came very close to popping him in the face. But she couldn't. She didn't want to put something like that on her father. So she just wandered the lobby area trying to diffuse her anger; and to look for any clues.

As she wove her way through the sea of blue with flashing cameras and notepads, she heard a strange noise off to the side, coming from the hallway on the right side of the lobby. She looked over her shoulder and saw the odd man talking to Hanley, and all the blue-shirts were busy with other things.

So she slipped down the hallway, following the noise.

As she got closer the noise became louder and it became distinguishable. It was a saw and a jack hammer.

She continued following the sound until she came to a door, the third one down the hall.

The door was closed, so she reached for the handle and turned it, and then slowly pushed it open. As she did, the sounds got louder. She opened the door just enough for her to fit her slender body through, then quietly closed the door behind her.

The sounds were almost deafeningly loud, but the room was empty. It sounded like she was right on top of the tools.

So where were the sounds coming from?

"Excuse me, can I help you find something?" she heard over the loud sounds of the tools.

She turned to see a man, not much taller than her, that was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked again.

She felt her muscles relax, although she couldn't explain why. His voice was soothing, and it seemed to have an odd calming effect on her. She wished that he would keep talking, but he was waiting for a response from her. She tried to talk, but it was almost like her voice was stuck in her mouth. She coughed and cleared her throat. "I am here with the police force. I heard the noises and came to find out what they were from…" she was surprised by how timid her voice sounded right now.

"That's easy. They are clearing out under the floor of that room. The foundation there was unstable, so the team was making some… improvements to it." He said with a quick and sly smile.

She didn't catch the smile, her mind was too groggy. "Oh," was all she could say. Her legs felt like gelatin, and her stomach felt like butterflies…

"Let me show you to the lobby," he said before he ushered her out down the hall way in silence, the sounds of the tools getting quieter behind them.

Once they reached the edge of the lobby, he turned to her. "Now, if you have any other questions, please direct them to Mr. Jackson; he is right over there," he lifted his finger to point.

She followed his extended finger and found him to be pointing at the odd man she talked to earlier who was still being questioned by Hanley.

She turned back to the man to thank him and ask his name, but he was no longer there.

And suddenly, she could think straight and her knees no longer felt like weak.

Odd…

She went back to looking around the lobby, but found nothing of any interest.

They finished up the reports and had the coroner remove the bodies; then it was time to leave.

As she flew home, something was still bothering her about that Jackson guy. He just seemed way to calm and mellow for having two dead people right in front of him. Something about him just wasn't sitting well with her.

And that other guy… Something about him seemed weird too. He seemed too open, almost like he was inviting her to ask more questions, yet when he was around, her mind felt like a jumbled mess…

Maybe he was just being nice?

It just didn't make any sense… This whole day was peculiar. First the Gold Man shows up, again, then that new student, and then this…

She would have to think on this for a while.

But first she had to call back Celer.

**AAAAA**

'They have all left now," said a monotone voice.

"Finally," replied a smooth, soothing voice.

"Is something wrong, sir?" asked the monotone voice.

Alexx spun in the chair he was sitting in, in what was his new office. "Yes, that girl."

"What about her?" asked the monotone voice.

"Didn't you feel it, Jackson?"

The blank look on Jackson's face told Alexx he must not have.

So he continued. "Her energy, did you feel it?"

Jackson shook his head.

"It was so… noticeable. I could feel her leave the lobby from the second floor."

"Sorry, sir, I did not notice it. I was talking to those police officers." Jackson replied, so ashamed that there was almost variance in his voice.

"Never mind that now. Do you know who she is, or anything about her?" as he asked the question, he leaned forward in his chair.

"No, sir, nothing other than she works with the police force. She was the first one here."

"Interesting…" Alexx said as he turned his chair back towards the window behind his new desk. "Trail her;" his voice came out low and fast, in a very dangerous tone. "Find out who she is, and anything else you can about her. I want to know her name, where she lives, what her favorite sandwich is… EVERYTHING!"

"Right away, sir," Jackson said as he turned on his heels and quickly retreated out the door.

Once the door had shut behind Jackson, Alexx let out a sigh and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "This girl could be trouble…" he said under his breath to no one in particular as he dialed some numbers on his phone and lifted it up to his ear.

A high pitch, squeaky voice on the other end announced, "This is Henry."

"Anything new to report, Henry?" the way he said it sounded more like an order than a question.

"Sorry, my friend, but I can't talk right now. Can I call you later?" the voice said.

"Understood," Alexx replied. "Check in when it is clear."

He shut is eyes as he hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair. He still had much to do, but Henry was late with his report; and that was unusual.

It might mean that he was busy working on something?

Alexx hoped he was, because that could mean big things for him…

**AAAAA**

Bulma made her rounds, like she did every few nights, checking in on all the labs to see what people were working on.

The first three went well, with everyone staying busy, but the fourth was having some difficulties.

The three techs in this lab were working on a wrist-mounted video phone that looked like a watch; Gohan's design he had been working on before had started school. They were trying to re-create the prototype that Gohan had made.

So she watched them working; putting in little pieces here and there or directing them to help out when they looked like they needed help and she had something to offer to them.

The phone on one of the desks rang, so a tall, gangly man with jet black hair broke away from the lab table to go answer the phone.

"This is Henry," he said in a high-pitch, almost squeaky voice. Then there was a pause. "Sorry, my friend, but I can't talk right now. Can I call you later?" Another pause. "Ok, bye." then he hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Henry?" Bulma asked.

"Oh… Just one of my buddies," answered his squeaky voice. "He wants to go drinking tonight. But I can't worry about that, I have to keep working on this."

She shrugged, "Oh, want to leave? I can work with these two, and then can fill you in tomorrow."

"No!" Henry screeched, but then his voice got quieter and much more controlled, but was still stern. "I will stay and work on this."

Again, Bulma just shrugged. "Ok, whatever," she said and they all went back to work.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** So, what did everyone think? Did you catch my twist? Did anyone see that coming? Anyways… Thanks for reading, and I will get the next chapter up as quickly as I can, hopefully it will be quicker than two months from now… Until then… Bye!!


	8. Gohan's New Outfit

Last Time:

**A/N:** Hey all… I am so fired… I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter done… Geez… I wont be surprised if no one comes back to read this, and honestly I couldn't blame them. I got the flu for two weeks not to long after the last chapter was posted, and that sucks. After that, my car got broken into and everything in it got stolen, including my notebook that I was writing this story in, so I basicallyhad to write this chapter over. I finished in Oct, but that was when I found out that I had Gallstones the weekend after Halloween, so I had to have surgery to remove my Gallbladder, so that really sucked. So since early November, I haven't had a Gallbladder. I am still getting used to not having it. After all that was taken care of, more recently I have been really busy at work with all the "year end" stuff, and all the holidays. Then, on top of that the people that I am renting from decided to sell their house, so I am now searching for a new place to live (once again)

So how has everyone been? How was everyone's holidays? Halloween? Thanksgiving? Christmas? My Halloween was alright. I spent it scaring the crap out of little kids. Thanksgiving was spent recovering from surgery, so it kinda sucked, and Christmas so far I have spent moving.

Well, enough of my rambling, on to the reviews (as old as they are, I'm still gonna do them)

Swordbunny4486: Thanks

X-Danni-G-X: Thanks for the kind words. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope that this story will continue to get better with every chapter (if that is even possible)

Shiva: Thanks for the kind words (like anyways)… and the "second-rate schmuck" was a direct quote from you… so :-P haha… I'm just playing. Celer will have a bigger part in the upcoming chapters, don't worry about that.

Mecrolos: Umm… Thanks I guess?

Anyways, that's all for now, so ON TO THE STORY!!

**Last Time:**

Gohan asks Bulma for help with his design for the outfit changer and learns about a new company called Plano Industries that is somehow coming out with Capsule Corps designs only weeks before they release.

Elsewhere, Alexx Bruin moves into his new building and after barking a few commands to his people find out that his assistant is a lightning fast-crack shot… downing 2 men under Alexx's orders.

We also meet Celer, Videl's boyfriend and find out that he has been sick. But her phone call was interrupted by dispatch, saying she was needed on scene for a double homicide.

Responding to the call, she found an odd man over the 2 bodies, and the odd man claimed someone killed them and ran off with 30 million zenie worth of stuff.

Once the police arrived, she wandered and found a room where they were doing some odd underground construction. Then a second odd man (who seemed to take her breath away) guides her back to the main lobby, telling her to direct all questions to the first odd man, Jackson.

After the police left, the Alexx questions Jackson about the wandering girl, and why he didn't stop her. He comments on her energy and orders Jackson to find out anything he can about her. Then he calls his worker Henry who tells him to call back later.

Meanwhile, Bulma is making her nightly rounds and stops in on one lab.

_The three techs in this lab were working on a wrist-mounted video phone that looked like a watch; Gohan's design he had been working on before had started school. They were trying to re-create the prototype that Gohan had made._

_So she watched them working; putting in little pieces here and there or directing them to help out when they looked like they needed help and she had something to offer to them._

_The phone on one of the desks rang, so a tall, gangly man with jet black hair broke away from the lab table to go answer the phone._

"_This is Henry," he said in a high-pitch, almost squeaky voice. Then there was a pause. "Sorry, my friend, but I can't talk right now. Can I call you later?" Another pause. "Ok, bye." then he hung up the phone._

"_Who was that, Henry?" Bulma asked._

"_Oh… Just one of my buddies," answered his squeaky voice. "He wants to go drinking tonight. But I can't worry about that, I have to keep working on this."_

_She shrugged, "Oh, want to leave? I can work with these two, and then can fill you in tomorrow."_

"_No!" Henry screeched, but then his voice got quieter and much more controlled, but was still stern. "I will stay and work on this."_

_Again, Bulma just shrugged. "Ok, whatever," she said and they all went back to work._

**WWWWW**

Beep Beep.

The alarm clock rang out. But there was no one there to hear it.

Videl was already up and moving; it had been a sleepless night.

So many things had been happening, and so few of them added up.

The Raptors, the Gold Man, the murders at Plano, those strange men who were there last night…

When she got home, she had told Celer about everything that had happened…

Well, almost everything. She conveniently left out the part about how she had reacted to the second man. After all, she didn't want to make him mad.

And he defiantly would have been if she had told him that some other man had made her weak in the knees, both figuratively and literally.

She spent a great deal of time with Celer on the phone, but eventually he wanted to go to sleep. He was tired and still recovering from his illness, so she understood.

But she didn't go to sleep. Too many things just seemed out of place, and that made her mind run all night long. Were they all related? She looked back over the police reports, but just like the previous hundreds of times, they told her nothing.

So after a while, she headed down to their gym to exercise. She had been at that for a few hours already.

"Miss Videl, your alarm is ringing," said a proper voice from the door way.

"Thanks, Richard," she said as she picked up a towel to wipe some sweat from her brow. As she made her way back up to her room, she let out a mental sigh.

'I can't believe I was up all night…' she thought as she got into the shower to start her day.

**AAAAA**

Knock, knock.

"Gohan?"

Gohan stirred and rolled over. He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes before stretching as he stood.

He walked over to the door to unlock and open it. He hated having to lock his door, but if he didn't, Trunks and Goten would plant "traps" for him when he came home, or while he was sleeping.

And he had fallen into more than one of them.

"Hey kid," Bulma said with a cheery smile. The rings under her eyes hung down to her lips, but she was still cheery…

"Good morning, Bulma, are you feeling ok?" he asked

"I just didn't sleep last night, but I do have some good news," she said changing to subject before Gohan had a chance to comment. "I took your plans and make something you might want to try out," she said as she extended a hand holding a small box with a red button on the side.

He took it from her hand and pressed the red button.

There was a slight whirring sound as his pajamas disappeared.

But then he realized, he was standing there, naked.

He jumped behind the door while turning bright red, as Bulma's face did the same.

"Oops… I think that there are still a few bugs that need to be worked out," she sad as Gohan handed her the little box.

Gohan just let out a grunt as he shut the door and got into the shower.

**AAAAA**

Bulma walked down the hall headed back to her lab. She looked up and noticed a very tired Henry coming the other way down the hall. "Hey, Henry, were you here all night?" she asked as they passed each other.

Henry rubbed his eyes. "Yes, because we couldn't seem to re-create this prototype; it is just too advanced. Where did you get it?"

Bulma smiled. "Actually, my nephew Gohan made it; it's his design. You might want to ask him about it?"

"Yeah," Henry said as he returned Bulma smile, "I think I will." And he continued down the hallway.

But he wasn't headed to talk to Gohan, not just yet at least. Hidden in his pocket was a copy of the blueprints for Gohan's watch phone.

He walked out of the Capsule Corp building, got into his car, and drove away.

He picked up his cell and dialed a few numbers.

"What the hell, Henry, what took so long?" Alexx's voice rang through the phone.

"Sorry, sir, but I do have some good news. You know that watch phone? I was finally able to get a copy of the blue prints." Henry was surprised by how his voice sounded… almost like he was pleading…

"And…" Alexx said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"I am bringing you a copy…" Henry replied with his voice trailing off near the end. He knew Alexx wouldn't like that explanation, but it was all he could muster.

"Have you made a working prototype?" The annoyance in Alexx's voice was growing.

"No, sir, it is too advanced. But Bulma did say he nephew designed it." Again Henry sounded like he was pleading.

"And…"

"I will ask him about it later. He was headed out to Orange Star High where he goes to school."

"Do what ever it takes," Alexx's voice sounded more than annoyed. It sounded angry. "Take him out of school. Bug the hell out of him. I don't care. Just make me a prototype that works, now!"

Henry heard a click and knew that Alexx had hung up the phone. He had better hurry up and get this thing working, or else Alexx will be very upset.

And whenever Alexx gets upset, bad things happen…

**AAAAA**

It was another boring day, and he had a feeling that there would be many, many more coming. It wasn't like he was learning anything… The stuff they were teaching he had been doing for ages…

And no one talked to him, so he just sat quietly in his classes, he saw no need to fuel the fire. They all seemed to hate him, yet not one had even said a word to him.

Except for Videl on that first day. Did she say something to all the other students? Everyone knew her, so since he had made her angry did everyone already hate him on her recommendation?

A few days passed, and his first week of school was over.

Everyday was the same. He was an outcast in the school. No one had even said one word to him during his entire first week. He was starting to regret his decision to go to school…

He finally made it home, dropped his back pack on the floor and lay in bed.

'What a week…' he though. 'Would it ever get better? Or am I doomed to be an outcast?'

He shifted his body in the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would help him feel better.

There was a knock on his door, so he sat up and walked over to it. He opened the door to reveal Henry with some blueprints in his hands.

"Do you mind if I talked to you for a few minutes?" Henry squeaked.

"Yeah, sure; let's go into the other room where we can spread these out," Gohan said as he and Henry walking into the common room.

Gohan went over his blueprints with Henry, showing him all the tricks of how he had built his prototype.

But Henry didn't seem to understand.

So Gohan went over it again.

And again…

A few hours late, Henry was about to pull his hair out. He didn't seem to understand, and Gohan was giving it to him as simply as he could.

The look of frustration was obvious on Henry's face, so Gohan called a dinner break. "I always think better on a full stomach," he said and Henry agreed.

Gohan ate slowly in front of Henry. After all, Henry didn't know that he was Saiyan. Outside of Bulma and the rest of the gang, very few Humans knew about the Saiyans. Dr. Ryo, Capsule Corps private physician was one of the few… and he only found out recently.

But Henry wasn't one of the few.

They finished eating, well Henry did. But Gohan was still hungry.

They went back to the plans, and this time, something just seemed to click with Henry. The light went on, and he understood.

'About time…' Gohan thought, and then quickly scolded himself. He shouldn't say or think such things like that. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't.

Henry gathered his things and left, so Gohan decided he would do some training.

He walked out the back door and just before he took off into the sky, he heard his name called.

He turned to see Bulma standing in the door way, and she was holding something.

He went over to her. "What is it, Bulma?" he asked

"Here," she held out a watch in her hand. "I fixed the bugs and made it wrist mounted. Try it out."

"Ok, here goes nothing…" Gohan said as he put on the watch, held his breath, and pressed the red button on the side of the watch.

There was a slight whirring sound.

He looked down to see that his clothes had been replaced by a pair of lightweight and flexible yet slightly over baggy black pants, and a semi tight fitting sleeveless dark gray shirt. On his arms were tight fitting black elastic sleeves that went from just above his elbows to his wrist. He couldn't see what it was, but he could feel that there was something over his face.

Bulma motioned inside for him to check it out, so he followed her instructions and went for the nearest mirror. There was one in the hallway so he stopped just short of it. He took a deep breath and then stepped in front of it.

Over his face was a one piece, black cloth. It covered his nose, eyes, and ears, and went over the top of his head. On the back, the head covering part tucked underneath the two ties from the piece over his eyes. The two ties met in a knot low on his head, around where the back of his head met his neck, and from the knot were two hanging tails that hung to right around his shoulder blades.

The only parts of his head visible were his eyes, mouth, and jaw.

He almost didn't recognize himself.

"What do you think?" Bulma chimed in, snapping him back into this world.

"It's awesome…" was all he could say as he turned his head side to side to see it from all angles.

Bulma let out a sigh. "Good, I was afraid that you weren't going to like it."

"Not like it? What did you think I wanted, a green dress over a spandex bodysuit with a trash can for a helmet?" he said with a smile

They both let out a hearty laugh.

Once the laughter died down, he threw some punches and kicks at the air next to him. "It's amazing; these clothes are so light weight and flexible!"

"Yeah, it is my own design, based off the Saiyan battle armor. It's something that I have been working on for a while now. I don't think that I want to go public with it, but I'm sure you and the rest of the gang will like it." Bulma said with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch, Bulma. I will be back in a little while, ok?" he said as he started for the door.

"Be careful, ok?" Bulma said. He could tell she was worried about him; she always seemed to no matter what he was doing.

He acknowledge her request by raising a thumb over his shoulder as he opened the door, exit through it, and took off into the sky.

'Wow, these clothes are really light weight,' he thought as he flew across the sky headed for his training island.

'Actually, maybe I should get in some other training…' he thought as he changed the direction he was headed.

A little while later, he touched down in an empty alley way in Satan City. He pushed the little red button on the side of his watch and his regular clothed appeared on his body.

He walked out of the alley and started down the street.

**AAAAA**

It was a slow day in the city, but Videl liked to wander the streets every once in a while. It helped her think, almost as much as working out in their gym. She just liked to listen to the sound created by the city; the people, the cars… It all made so much noise, but it was a noise she was used to hearing. She almost liked the noise more than the quiet she gets at home. She had been wandering so long that traffic had cleared already, and the sun was starting to go down.

She looked at her watch. It was about time for dinner. 'Maybe I should start heading home…' she thought. She turned and headed back the direction she had been heading.

**AAAAA**

Gohan wandered the city looking for anything that could be happening, for any excuse to show off his new outfit.

But the city was quiet

'Why is it that when I am late to school, something always happens, yet when I have nothing to do, nothing happens?' he thought as he rounded a corner…

Into another person, knocking her to the ground.

Gohan extended his hand down. "I am so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said as she took Gohan's hand and stood then dusted herself off. Her eyes rose to meet his.

Gohan was amazed to see that although she was around his age, her hair was almost white and her dark brown eyes were such a contrast that they seemed to jump out at him.

"Hey, you're that new kid at school, huh?" she asked

The question caught him off guard. "Y-yea…" he was able to stutter out.

"Gohan, right?" she followed up

Again, he was caught off guard, "Y-yeah, that's right."

"I don't think that we ever met. My name is Yami…" she extended her right hand. Gohan took it and shook. She continued, "You're the one who scored the perfect on the entry exam. How did you manage that?"

Gohan flinched from the question. That was one of the things that made everyone talk about him behind his back…

And now someone was telling it to his face.

"I'm sorry…" she retracted. She must have realized she hit a touchy subject. :"I just always hear everyone else talking about it like it is a bad thing…" Gohan's face again twitched as though in agony, but Yami continued "…but it think that it is kinda cool. I mean, you must be really smart to be able to accomplish like that…"

Gohan felt his face soften. Maybe he wasn't doomed to be an outcast…

Yami continued, "… Where did you go to school? It must have been a private one."

A nervous chuckle found Gohan's hand on the back of his neck. "Actually, I was home schooled."

"Wow," she said, "your parents much have pushed you hard."

"No, only my mom pushed me," he answered, "my dad didn't really care too much about my education. He always wanted to train me to be a fighter."

Yami looked him up and down. "I can tell who won that fight…" she said before bursting into laughter.

Gohan didn't quite get the joke at first, but then realized that that no one would recognize him from the Cell Games, and his tall, thin frame didn't look much like one of a fighter.

That, and the baggy clothes and long sleeves he wore hid him from direct view.

He couldn't help but laugh along.

After the laughter subsided, Yami asked. "Where were you headed?"

"Oh, I was just out on a walk. I wasn't headed anywhere." He answered.

"I was headed home. Want to walk with me since you don't have a destination?"

Again, he was caught off guard. "Um, sure. I guess," and off they went.

AAAAAAA

For the first few blocks, the two walked in silence.

'He sure is strange,' Yami thought as she looked over at the tall skinny guy walking next to her. 'It's weird, because Videl made him sound like such a pompous ass. But he seems genuinely…' she couldn't think of the right word.

Weird? Shy? Naive? He fit all three of those. But so far she had seen nothing of what Videl had been talking about. Maybe this thing with the Raptor and the Golden Man is getting under her skin more than she is letting on?

Maybe she would just have to probe this new guy a little more and find out what is really up with him, and what he is about.

Finally, she decided to break the silence. "Why did you parents stop home schooling you?"

She again noticed his face crinkle. That was another bad question. He seemed to be full of them…

But this time, he answered. "They are both dead." It was weird, but in the tone of his voice, she heard both hate and sadness.

She figured she wouldn't press it any further. How and why your parents died usually isn't the best topic of conversation.

But he continued, "My father killed himself seven years ago after I made a mistake, and my mother died a few years later because my depression and his suicide…" his voice trailed off.

She looked up at him and his face was painted towards the ground. He seemed to have an angry look on his face, like he was so full of hate, yet she could also see water glazing in his eyes. So she decided to change the subject.

"How do you like school so far?" she asked, hoping to lighten the mood up a bit.

"It's ok, I guess. I'm thinking that I won't go back, though," he answered.

"Why?" She pressed

"I don't really fit in too well, and everyone seems to hate me,"

"Have you tried talking to anyone yet?"

He just shook his head

"Well, at first, I thought you were a little weird. But now, after talking to you, you don't seem like too bad of a guy." She saw his face flush slightly. "Well, my house is right over there," she pointed to her house next to the Satan Mansion. "Don't give up on school yet, ok? Just give it a little time. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yea, see you on Monday," he replied.

She turned away from him and crossed the street to her house.

**AAAAA**

Videl turned the last corner and headed down the street toward her house.

Down the street, headed towards her she saw two people walking; the first people she had seen in a few minutes.

Then one split off and headed towards Yami's house. As she got a few steps closer, she noticed that it was Yami. But who was she with?

Someone tall and skinny, with unnaturally spiky black hair.

Was it him? That jerk-off from school? Why was she walking with him?

He had already turned and was walking away, so she didn't get to see his face. But she was almost positive it was him. He was the only person with hair like that.

She would have to ask her about it later.

**AAAAA**

Gohan turned and walked away. Should he give up on Orange Star High? The thought had crossed his mind more than a few times.

And what had prompted that girl to talk to him? What was her name again? Yami? Yeah, that was it. Yami.

Why had she talked to him? Did she mean what she said? What would happen on Monday? Would she be willing to talk to him again? If she did, would she be an outcast like he is?

"I guess there is only one way to find out…' he said to himself as he wandered the streets. "I will have to go back on Monday and she what happens."

**WWWWW**

**A/N: **Well, that is all for now. I do have a little bit of the next chapter written, but I also plan on taking a little bit of time to make an outline of where I want this to go. The last one that I made ended here… So hopefully, with my surgery done, my new notebook, and the year end holiday stuff out of the way, I can get back to writing this more regularly. Anyways, see you all soon, I hope!!


	9. The Raptors Strike Again

**A/N: **Hey all!! What's going on?? So nice to see you all again!! Well, here I am back with another new chapter!! It has been amazing here out in California… It has been raining so much here… It is so unusual for this area… I saw on the news that so far this year, we (Los Angeles area) have gotten more rain than Seattle (our rainy friend to the north). It has been raining for like the last 2 weeks straight (ok, so not quite, but close enough). On a personal note, I just got back from being on vacation (sorry, that is part of why it took so long to get an update). I was gone for a week, I went to go visit my family in Texas (just north of Dallas). Does anyone remember when I had to move the first time a while back (about a year ago)? That was when they left to go to Texas. So I went to visit them. It was really cold out there. The highest high was around 40, and it got as low as the high teens… To me (a California boy), that it REALLY cold!! Haha!! Anyways, any readers from that area?

Well, anyways, welcome to the new readers. I had a few people add both me and this story to the favs/alerts list. So I thank you all for your continued interest and hope that I can keep writing and keep the fan base growing. I know that my lack of updates probably doesn't help, but I am trying to keep it up. I just seem to be hitting a bit of a writer's block (again). The worst thing that could happen. And I guess that it doesn't help that I have been so busy at work that I don't get to take lunch breaks (my only real time to write)… Well… I do apologize from the bottom of my heart. Hopefully my inspiration (ok, maybe not inspiration, but my ability to write) will come back. Everyone cross your fingers and pray that I will soon shed this "disease".

Anyways, enough of my incessant blabbering, on to what everyone is here for, the story… but first, the reviews!!

Fire: Thanks for the kind words and I appreciate your loyalty. Thanks a bunch. It is always nice to hear from long time readers. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy

Shiva: Thanks for the kind words (like always, your way to nice to me, haha!!) Glad to hear that your holidays went well. Enjoy the new chapter!!

Mecrolos: Again, thanks for the kind words. I am glad that I could "Make your day." hahaha!! just playing. Last chapter was more for story movement, but this chapter may or may not have some action in to ;) Enjoy!!

Milfors: I am so sorry that you missed 4 chapters... but at least you were able to make them up, right? And it sure is a good thing that you got rid of AOL and dial-up. They both suck. I haven't been on AOL or dial-up since 1999. I could never go back. :shudders: But I don't know if Gohan will call himself Saiyaman or not... I haven't thought about that yet... but I do plan to carry this one on for a long time (at least, once my damn writer's block goes away and I can find some damn time to write). I hope that you were able to get over your cold... I actually coughed and sneezed so hard that one time I actually tore the lining of my stomach... yikes!! but that was quite some time ago, but it hurt like you wouldn't believe. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!!

R-Gomeni: Thanks, glad to have you on board! Enjoy the new chapter!!

:Whew:

Now that's over, it is almost story time...

**Last time:**

Videl was up all night because of the strange events the night before with the murders at Plano Industries.

That next day, Bulma spends working on Gohan's watch disguise holder, and Henry takes the plans for the video cell phone watch to Alexx.

Gohan spends another uneventful day at school, and afterwards helps Henry with the prototype video phone watch.

After that, Gohan starts off to do some training, but get stopped by Bulma who had finished his disguise.

He tries it on and flies off toward Satan City.

But it was a slow day in the city, so he didn't get to show off yet.

But he did run into Yami, and after a few awkward conversations, he walks her home and she invites him to hang with her and the others on Monday at school.

Videl saw this and wasn't too happy, and told herself to call Yami on it later.

_Gohan turned and walked away. Should he give up on Orange Star High? The thought had crossed his mind more than a few times._

_And what had prompted that girl to talk to him? What was her name again? Yami? Yeah, that was it. Yami._

_Why had she talked to him? Did she mean what she said? What would happen on Monday? Would she be willing to talk to him again? If she did, would she be an outcast like he is?_

"_I guess there is only one way to find out…' he said to himself as he wandered the streets. "I will have to go back on Monday and she what happens."_

**WWWWW**

Henry stood in front of a set of double doors. Sweat bead on his head.

He had been called in by Alexx. And Alexx never called people in to see him unless he had bad news for them. And that bad news was usually that your life is about to end.

Nervously, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The doors in front of Henry opened, and on the other side stood Jackson with his usual blank stare.

Something about Jackson made Henry feel uneasy. Jackson just seemed so lifeless…

Jackson stepped out of Henry's way, and he noticed Alexx sitting behind his desk turned around looking out the window behind him.

"You're late…" Alexx said through clinched teeth in a dangerous tone.

It wasn't a tone that he heard often from Alexx, and never before had it been directed at him. That fact alone made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end.

"S-sorry, sir. Even with a full understanding of the diagrams, it was still very difficult to build…" Henry stammered.

Alexx held up his hand and Henry stopped talking. Then Alexx motioned for him to take a seat at the chair on the other side of his desk. After Henry had cleared the door, Jackson shut it.

Then he heard a click…

They had locked him in the office.

"It took a week to build it?" Alexx again said in that same tone after he had sat in the other chair.

"Y-yes, sir; it was not and easy design-"

Alexx spun quickly in his chair, slammed his fist on the desk then stood and leaned over his desk. "I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! I pay you for results, not excuses!" Alexx shouted.

Alexx took a breath, straightened his tie and sat back into his chair. "Do you have results, Henry?" He asked again in that dangerous tone.

Again, Henry's hair stood on end. The tone in Alexx's voice was like ice.

The sweat on Henry's head started to drip as Alexx's gaze went behind him, no doubt onto Jackson.

"Yes, sir; right here," he said as he dug in the pocket of his coat and retrieved a watch.

"A watch, Henry? All this time and all you give me is a watch?" Again his tone was ice cold.

"No, sir. It is a video cell phone watch. It works like a watch, but it has a built in video cell phone." Henry extended his hand with the watch in it.

Alexx nodded and Jackson took the item from Henry's hand and placed it in front of Alexx.

Alexx picked it up and looked it over. "Do they know you have finished this?"

"No, they think that I am stuck on it-" Henry started but was cut off by Alexx.

"Good. Jackson, take him to the lab. Henry, you are staying here until the machine shop is ready and equipped to mass produce. You are not to leave. Understood?"

The stern sound of Alexx's voice worried Henry. It almost sounded like he was worried… "Yes sir," he replied

Jackson grabbed Henry by the shoulder and "assisted" him on standing, and then "assisted" him to the door.

"Oh, and Henry?" Alexx called, prompting Jackson to stop and Henry to look over his shoulder. "You have 48 hours. Do not disappoint me."

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat, before Jackson shoved him through the door.

**AAAAA**

Gohan continued wandering the city, long into the night. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Yami. Did she really mean what she had said?

He hadn't really been paying attention, but the streets around him were empty.

He looked down at his watch: 1:30am.

Had he been wandering for that long?

"Maybe I should head home…" he said to the air around him as he began looking for an alley that he could use just in case someone was around that he couldn't see.

But then he felt something deep in his gut. It was an odd feeling, one he hadn't felt in a while…

Since Cell was here.

He felt a huge power near him.

He couldn't tell where it was, so he took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

But it seemed as though the huge power was coming from every direction, like it was all around him…

Gohan felt a momentary spike a few blocks to his left, and once the spike disappeared, an explosion hit where he had felt the spike. He took off running in the direction of the energy spike.

Once he was near the explosion, he ran into an alley and pushed his power down to get closer without being seen.

He ended in an alley directly across from where the explosion was, so he ducked behind a dumpster to watch what was happening.

On the other side of the street was a jewelry store and smoke and dust surrounded the window showing this was in fact where the explosion had been.

Out of the window stepped a person wearing a long hooded cloak.

'Time for action,' he thought as he ducked completely behind the dumpster and pressed the red button on the side of his watch. After a slight whirring sound, Gohan's clothes had been replaced by the black outfit.

He stood and started to head over to the store on the other side of the street, but for some reason he was no longer able to feel the big power level he had felt before. It was almost like when he stood and started to move, the power disappeared.

But he could still see motion inside the store. So he ran across the street.

He stopped next to the door frame, out of site from those inside. He looked through the hole where the door was ripped from the hinges to see that the people inside were in fact unfriendly.

There were 3 of them all wearing masks, one at a case just to the right of the door, one at a case on the wall opposite the first, and the third was farthest away in the back of the store by the register.

Gohan planned his attack. It was few feet from where he was to the first one, about 5 paces from the first to the second, then maybe 15 paces to the third.

He had to stop them, but at the same time had to be careful no to hurt them too bad.

He rounded the wall and entered the store through the missing door.

He quickly made it to the first one to the right of the door. As he got near, he lifted his right hand and delivered a chop to the base of the first person's neck, knocking the person to the floor.

He quickly turned on his heels and headed for the second one. While he was on the way, the 2 remaining crooks turned, alerted by the thump of his chop and the sound made by the falling limp body.

He made it to the second one before he had a chance to react. Gohan led with a left handed chop that connected with the left side of the second person's neck, dropping this one unconscious like the first.

He quickly turned and headed for the third. But the third had full time to react, and raise his rifle.

A rapid string of bangs ran from the man's gun as he held the trigger, like he was fearing for his life

The spray of bullets was erratic, which allowed Gohan to easily dodge each shot as he wove his way closer to the frightened man.

As he drew closer, the bullets became harder to dodge, so he built a small energy blast in his palm and let it fly. It struck the man's gun, and with a small explosion, the front of the gun disappeared, and all the man held was a smoking stock.

The man looked down at his now missing rifle, grabbed the stock with both hands and swung it at the head of the charging Gohan.

Gohan ducked his head to the side and the stock swung clearly over his head. He carried the momentum of his duck and swung his right leg around high and connected with the man's head.

The kick sent the man spinning to the ground unconscious. He noticed all three men carried bags, so he looked into the bag closest to him and found the jewels missing from the cases.

He set the bag down and walked to the front door.

He looked to his right, the direction the cloaked man had gone, but saw nothing. He looked to the left and could see the distant lights of a police car, probably responding to a silent alarm tripped from the store.

So he took off running in the direction the cloaked man had gone until the store was out of sight, and then turned down an alley.

He pressed the red button on the side of his watch and his regular clothes reappeared on him. He took off into the sky and flew towards his home.

**AAAAA**

"Hey Videl, what's up?" Yami said as she picked up her cell

"Not much, I actually just have a question for you," Videl's voice came through her cell, and it sounded rather accusing.

"Yeah, sure; what is it?" she asked, confused by her neighbor and friend.

"What were you doing walking with that ass-clown new kid?"

The harshness in Videl's voice threw her off guard. "We accidentally ran into each other and he knocked me over. Then he helped me up. He really didn't seem like to bad of a guy, so I asked him to walk me home," she answered innocently.

"Why would you do that for?"

"He just seemed so naive and innocent. I think there might be more to him that you think."

Videl must have been caught off guard, because it took her a second to respond. "What do you mean?"

"I honestly think he didn't know who you are."

"How can that be?" Videl asked, confused

"He said something about being home schooled, and how his mom disliked fighting and rode his ass about studying. And that was how he was able to score a perfect on the test. He didn't cheat like everyone seems to be saying he did."

"What are you saying?" Videl questioned loosing her patience.

"He seemed like a nice and decent guy. A little weird, but otherwise ok. I think on Monday I will ask him to sit with us."

Nothing but silence came through the phone. "Videl?" Yami said

"Yeah, I'm here. Why would you want him to sit with us? Do you have any idea how Celer will react?"

"I can have my own friends too, you know. You're my best friend, but you're not my only friend, Miss Videl…" Yami joked.

"Alright, whatever. But Celer isn't going to like that idea."

"Like I care what he thinks. And who knows? Maybe Gohan and Celer will hit it off and become friends," Yami again joked.

"Somehow I don't see that happening…" Videl responded

"Neither do I…"

"Be nice Yami…"

**AAAAA**

Videl landed her jet copter in the middle of the street. With a sigh, she got out. She hated when they called her this late. It made it very hard to hide it from her father.

The dispatch had told her that the investigators had found something, but didn't know what it was.

But knowing the luck she seemed to be having recently, it would probably turn out to be nothing or inconclusive just like the last time.

The scene from outside looked similar to the others: busted glass on the door and window, broken bars on the door, melted bars on the window…

She stepped into the store as was shocked to see three bodies being lifted on stretchers and taken outside. The three were dressed identically and had masks resting on their chests.

She stopped two of the officers carrying the third stretcher and took the mask off the person's chest. She had seen this mask before…

It was a mask worn by the Raptors in those security tapes she had seen.

"So nice of you to join us, Videl. It's about time you got here," a nasally voice said behind her.

"Shut the hell up, Hanley," she said without turning. Sometimes his voice made her skin crawl.

"In case you didn't notice, those are three Raptors," he said very matter-of-factly

"Yes, I did notice; but thanks for pointing out the obvious. So tell me something I don't know, like what the hell happened here?"

"We don't know what happened; this place doesn't have cameras."

Videl searched the roof. There were no cameras, only some a/c vents in the walls and the roof. She also noticed a bunch of holes in the walls, almost like there had been a big shoot-out.

But one particular vent, the one in the wall at the back of the store just over the register, caught her eye. She pulled a chair under the vent and stood on it so she could see into the vent. There was something in there…

She saw a little red light and a lens. There was a camera in the vent.

She felt around the corners and edges of the vent cover, but was unable to get a hold of it with her fingers.

"What is it?" Hanley asked, confused by her obsession with the a/c vent.

"There is a camera behind this vent," she replied without taking her eyes off the vent cover.

She had to know what happened, and this tape would tell her what it was. The only thing in her way was this vent cover…

So she balled up her fist and slammed it into the vent cover. It dented, but it didn't give. So she hit it again, and again. Enough of the grate on the cover had broke open for to fit her fingers in, and that allowed her to pry more of the vent open.

She pried and pried, cutting all but one of her fingers, but was eventually able to get enough of the grate open for her to get the camera out.

And it was nothing more than a hand held video camera. The owner must have put it there before he had left, there was no way the battery could have lasted long enough for it to have been there more than a handful of hours.

"Hanley, is there a TV in the back?" she asked

"Yea, I think there was one in the office…" he said as he started heading into the back room of the store with Videl on his heels.

They entered into the office and found the needed connectors for the camera already connected to the back of the TV. The owner must have done this before. She plugged in the camera and pressed the playback button.

_It started out similar enough to the other ones… the store was silent, the door glass breaks, the bars get snapped by the cloaked figure who then somehow blows out the window, 3 masked men enter through the window and the cloaked man leaves…_

_She had seen that happen a couple other times on the other security tapes_

_But then something different happened. _

_From the front door, she saw someone peak around the corner. A few seconds later, the person rounds the corner and lays out the nearest person with a chop, then runs to the second person and also lays him out with a chop._

_She sees the third person turn and start firing from his rifle._

_But somehow the new person wasn't hit by any of the bullets. He dodged every single one and weaved in closer to the third person._

_Then the third persons rifle exploded in his hand, leaving nothing but a stock, which he then raised it to swing it like a bat, and when the person got closer, he swing it, missed, and got laid out by a kick._

_This new person looked into the bags that the 3 guys were filling, then looked up, and took off running. A minute later, a few officers entered into the store, then got onto their radios._

That must have been when they called it into the station.

"What was that?" they both said as the playback ended.

"How the hell did he dodge all those bullets?" Videl thought out loud, "And what the hell happened to that guy's gun?"

"And with one hit, he took out all three on them…" Hanley mumbled

Videl rewound the tape until there was a clear view of the face of this strange person.

Videl looked at Hanley, "We can't let the media get a hold of this tape," she said is a serious tone.

"But they can flush this guy out. We don't need any vigilantes running around our city," Hanley said. She noticed a slight quiver in his voice… Was he nervous?

Whatever, she put it out of her mind. "If the media gets a hold of this, do you know how much of a circus this will cause? Do you know how much chaos this may cause?"

Hanley's blank stare told her either he didn't know, or he didn't care.

Videl let out a sigh and walked away. She stopped in the doorway and look over her shoulder. "Fine, Jeff, do whatever you want… just don't say that I didn't warn you." And then she walked out.

**AAAAA**

Videl lay on her bed and stared at the roof. She couldn't believe what an ass Jeff was. She sat up and turned on the TV, maybe that might help her go to sleep.

She hated answering these late night calls. They always threw off her sleeping schedule.

She thought about calling Celer, but looked at the clock. 3:30 am. Maybe calling him wouldn't be a good idea.

It sure is a good thing she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. She wasn't even the slightest bit tired.

After flipping through the channels for half an hour, she decided to go down to their gym.

And that was where she spent the next three hours until she finally felt a little tired, went back to her room and fell asleep


	10. The Interrogation Room

**A/N:** Well, everyone, welcome back!! I am so proud of my self. I didn't think that I would have this chapter up so soon. I know when I typed up the last chapter, I had such a case of writer's block, but once the pencil hit the paper, it just started flowing... It was kinda cool. Anyways, how is everyone doing? My birthday is on Tuesday, isnt that exciting!! I know... everyone is going to send me lots of money... hahaha!! yea right... but it would be nice :\ Oh well... I guess I can just cross my fingers and hope ;)

Last weekend I went up to Big Bear (One of the mountain areas here in Southern California) and got to play in the snow. I haven't playing in the snow for like 10 or 12 years... And it was really cool because the snow was like 3 or 4 feet deep. I would step and sink up to my waist. It was so much fun, but I hurt my shoulder riding a snow disk down a hill (I crashed, and tumbled about 10 feet)... but it was fun. I know, all you readers that live in the snowy areas are like, "Whats the big deal?" And to all you, I say, "It's Southern California!! We don't get snow!!" so... yea...

Well, that is all that I have for now. No other new or big news... so on to the reviews!

Milfors: Well, it was pretty bad, but I am much better now, even though I am dead now ;) But I am not a zombie, but I am neither dead, not alive... Hmmm... Not sure how that works, but just know that it does. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

Shiva: Well, Gohan and Celer will meet up next chapter, so I hope that I won't disappoint you on that ;) Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!

Mecrolos: Yea, I know. I have been getting some long lag times between chapters... but this one was pretty quick at least, right? As for your guess on a bog battle soon... who knows... maybe, maybe not ;) Something will happen this chapter and next chapter... I think that I will make you have to wait to find out (I know, I'm evil, bwa-ha-ha-ha!!)

Anyways, that was all the reviews for this chapter, so on to the next part:

**Last Time:**

Henry was called into Alexx's office and produced a completed product. Alexx told him he had the weekend to get the plant ready for production.

Gohan wandered the street after walking Yami home, then sensed a huge power.

After chasing it down, he finds a cloaked man and three masked men robbing a jewelry store. He changes into his new disguise and the cloaked man and his power level disappeared, but he still knocked out the three other masked men, then takes off when he hears the police sirens approaching.

Videl questions Yami about her and Gohan's walking home, and Yami tells Videl that she invited Gohan to join them on Monday in class. Videl fears what will happen with Gohan and Celer meet.

Videl gets a late night call to go to a crime scene, and when she arrives she sees three Raptors unconscious. Hanley tells her that there was no camera, but she finds one hidden in an AC vent.

Videl thought that they shouldn't release the camera footage, fearing the repercussions, but Hanley didn't see the problem.

_Videl lay on her bed and stared at the roof. She couldn't believe what an ass Jeff was. She sat up and turned on the TV, maybe that might help her go to sleep._

_She hated answering these late night calls. They always threw off her sleeping schedule._

_She thought about calling Celer, but looked at the clock. 3:30 am. Maybe calling him wouldn't be a good idea._

_It sure is a good thing she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. She wasn't even the slightest bit tired._

_After flipping through the channels for half an hour, she decided to go down to their gym._

_And that was where she spent the next three hours until she finally felt a little tired, went back to her room and fell asleep_

**WWWWW**

The day started out easy enough: wake up, eat breakfast, and watch a little TV...

Videl liked these lazy mornings, but that is where it went wrong.

The morning news was on, and then they cut in with some breaking news interruption.

"This just in," said the man on the TV, "breaking news from Satan City. It seems we have a new crime fighter helping out. A while back we had a piece on the Raptors that are running rampant and terrorizing Satan City and police were clueless about it. But this new crime fighter has helped to break the case wide open. We go live to our news correspondent Angel Alvarez on the scene."

The scene changed to another man standing in front of a store. "Thanks, Frank. I am live in Satan City standing in front of Daniel's Jewelry & Watch Repair, where last night a robbery like so many others took place, but this one had a surprise ending; viewer discretion is advised."

The screen cut to what the video camera from the previous night had captured, while the reporter gave a play by play of what was happening.

After it had ended, it went back to the reporter Angel, who was now holding a picture of the masked man from the video. "Police are looking for this man and would like to bring him in for questioning. If you know who he is or have any information about where he can be found, please contact the Satan City Police Force. I am Angel Alvarez, reporting live from Satan City. Back to you Frank."

The TV turned off. "Damn that Hanley... Making that guy out to sound like he is a crook? If he had any intention of contacting us, I'll bet he sure won't now..."

Her grumbling was interrupted when her phone rang. She lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," a deep voice cam through her phone.

"Hi Celer, what's up?" she asked

"Did you see that thing on the news? That was awesome! That guy was dodging the bullets! I have never seen anyone do that, not even your father-.." By the time he finished he was almost shouting.

She cut him off, "It was just a trick of the camera, a bad angle or something. No one can dodge bullets, and you know that."

"What about how he knocked those guys out with only one hit each?" he almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Come on, that's easy. You can do that, I can too. Anyone can, what is so special about that?" She hated having to crush his hopes like that, but she didn't want him getting too excited for no reason.

"I don't know, it just seemed neat to me..." he said, sounding defeated

"Celer, don't be so childish. This guy is a vigilante, not a hero. There are no super heroes in the real world. They only exist in movies and stories. I guess Hanley wants to make finding this guy a number one priority, and I can't really blame him. What I want to know is, how did that guy know about the break in?" She asked herself.

"You think he might be connected with the Raptors?" Celer answered her question with another.

"I don't know, Celer, I really don't know. But I guess that it is a possibility."

"Maybe that is why he is wearing a mask?" Celer tried to help.

"Like I said, Celer, it is a possibility..." she said in a firm tone

"Don't talk to me like that, Videl," Celer answered in just as firm of a tone

"Whatever, I have to go..." she said and hung up the phone on him.

It started ringing again, but she ignored it. 'God I hate it when he gets like that,' she thought as she went to the gym

**AAAAA**

After her morning workout, Videl head down to the station. She made her way though the building until she got to Hanley's office.

She opened the door and entered into his office. "Did those three brought in last night wake up yet?" she asked Hanley.

"No, they are still out cold," he answered as he sipped his morning coffee

"Geez, how hard did that guy hit them?" she asked herself.

"You saw the tape. I am surprised they aren't dead..." he mumbled to him self as he took another sip.

Videl chuckled when she remembered what she saw on the tape: about how easily those men fell. 'That guy must really be strong. I'd like to meet him... see just how strong he really is.' she thought to herself. "What did the doctors say?" she asked Hanley.

"Just a little banged up, but they will be fine. There will be no permanent damage." Hanley answered as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Good, we need to pick their brains for anything we can get out of them."

"Geez, Videl, why didn't I think of that? Hanley barked back at her as he looked at and played with his empty cup.

"Go to hell, Hanley," she shot back at him.

"I'll meet you there," he said as she started out the door of his office.

"Whatever. Call me when they wake up," she called over her shoulder as she slammed his office door.

**AAAAA**

Gohan came out of his room to a call from Bulma of breakfast. He sat at the table with the other Saiyans and began to fill his face.

Once the four were done, they all stepped back from the table. Vegeta grunted and head out back to his training room and the two little kids ran off to go plan their next scheme, or to play, but usually they were planning.

Gohan went into the living room and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"This just in," said the man on the morning news, "breaking news from Satan City..." Gohan watched on in amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was only last night that he had done that, and it was already on the news...

"Wow, that was fast..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Gohan looked over his shoulder to see Bulma standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, that IS why I wanted the disguise. What was I supposed to do, let them rob the store? At least now the police have those people in custody and they can be dealt proper justice."

"You are your father's son, aren't you? Ever noble and always sacrificing yourself to help others."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Gohan countered.

"Stubborn, just like every other Saiyan I know. But you know that doing things like this is very stupid, right?" She shot back.

"Like I said, what was I supposed to do? Let them rob the store? That isn't very fair to the store owner-"

Bulma cut him off. "Stubborn," she said as she turned and walked away.

Gohan shrugged and went back to watching the news.

**AAAAA**

"Vegetables, milk, cereal..." Videl let out a sigh as she walked through the store. She hated it when Richard was off and she had to do the shopping. But at least it was something to do. It had been a few hours since she left the station, and she didn't have anything else to do today.

Her cell started to ring. 'Yes, I can get out of the shopping,' she thought as she lifted her phone. "Videl here," she said.

"The Raptors are awake. I was told you wanted to be informed when they were," said the voice of the dispatcher.

"Thanks, I will be right there," she hung up the phone and ran out of the store and hopped into her jet copter.

10 minutes later, she landed in front of the police station.

She walked into the station and headed straight for the interrogation rooms. There were already a handful of people outside of the room looking through the window. She joined them at the window and looked inside.

Hanley was inside the room with one of the three men who was handcuffed and sitting in a chair, with a table in front of him and another chair on the other side of the table.

Hanley asked a question, and the man didn't flinch.

Hanley asked another question, and again the man didn't flinch.

One of the officers at the window noticed Videl standing there and said, "I'm surprised you weren't here sooner, he has been at it with this one for almost an hour. He already tried the other two for an hour each and so far none have talked or even said a word."

When Videl heard that, she felt her blood starting to boil. "They have been up for almost three hours?" she asked through clinched teeth to clarify.

"Yeah," the officer said.

That pissed Videl off even more, and sent her right over the top. She flung open the door to the interrogation room and stormed into the room.

"Three hours?!" she almost screamed at Hanley through her clench teeth. The surprised look on his face told her she had caught him off guard, like he wasn't expecting her to be there at all. "You waited three hours to call me, Jeff?" she clarified

"I didn't even tell them to call you. Besides, you think you could do any better? You have no training, no skills, nothing! You are just an attention whore and the only reason that you are here is because of who your father is."

The jaws of Videl, the man in the chair, and the other officers outside the room all fell in unison.

"Yeah, I said it," Hanley continued, "I have been living in your shadow for long enough. What have you done since you got here? Nothing. That is exactly what you have done, nothing! If I had my way, not only would you not be here, but I would kick your whole family out of this city. Since you got here, all you have done is bring more crime, and lots of it. And you are nothing but an annoying little bitch with a bad attitude that needs to be put in her place."

Videl couldn't believe what she had just heard. It took her a few seconds to regain her thoughts enough to put together a response. "You are so lucky that I actually care about this place and what I do enough to not kick your ass. I haven't done anything? So all the arrests that I have made, all the money that I have brought in through donations and fund raisers... What was all that?"

"You think you made those arrests? HA! That's a real good joke. All you did was get your picture taken while us REAL police officers did all the real work. You are a joke, and nothing but a publicity stunt. That is the only reason you are here, a publicity stunt. You have no skills, no talent, and for being 'such a great fighter' and 'oh so strong,' I have yet to see you lift a hand in a fight. I'll bet you can't even fight. You are all show-"

Videl had heard enough. Before Hanley could even finish his last sentence Videl had closed the gap between them, grabbed Hanley by his collar and threw him up against the wall. "All show? Want to see just how 'show-y' I am?" Still holding him by the collar, she spun around and slammed him against the table. She balled one fist and raised it up.

She slammed it down on the table next to Hanley's head, leaving a hole in the table where her fist had made contact. "You are so lucky that I don't hit other police officers, especially weak assholes who talk more than they act, because your mouth is writing checks that your ass can't cash. Watch yourself. Because next time I might loose my cool..." She said through gritted teeth. She pulled him up by the collar and pushed him out the door. "Now get the hell out of my face before I do something that I might regret later."

Then she slammed the door to the room shut. She walked over to the mirror next to the door, which was a window from outside the room. She knew there were people on the other side and no doubt they were talking about what Hanley had just said and what she had just done to him.

She noticed that one of her pigtails had gotten messed up when she was throwing Hanley around, so she straightened it out. "So," she said over her shoulder to the man in the chair, "You work for the Raptors..." she let her voice trail off.

The man responded with silence.

She turned around and grabbed the chair across the table from the man, spun it around backwards and sat on it facing him. "You have a name?" she asked.

Again nothing but silence.

"Can you even understand what I am saying?" she asked

"Yeah, I ain't stupid," he answered in a deep booming voice.

"Good. Now we are getting somewhere. Is there anything else that you would like to say?"

"I ain't sayin' shit till I get to talk to a lawyer, you fucking pig," he said as he spit at Videl, hitting her on the cheek.

She wiped it from her face, and let out a sigh. "Big mistake," she said under her breath.

She stood, grabbed the chair she was sitting in, and walked over to the mirrored window. She reached up and pulled the shade down over the window. Just above the mirror was a camera, so she stood on the chair and unplugged the camera, then slid the chair in front of the door and wedged it under the door handle.

She turned to face the man. "You have some information that I want..." she said in a firm tone as she started slowly walking towards him. "And we are not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know."

She stopped walking when she was standing right next to him. "Now," she started, "we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, it's your choice." As she said the last sentence, she pressed her knuckled together, making them all pop in succession.

Again, nothing but silence.

"Fine, have it your way: the hard way." she lifted her right hand and backhand slapped the man's face. "Who do you work for?" she questioned.

"Fuck you, pig!" the man yelled.

This time, she balled her already raised right hand into a fist and punched the man on the other cheek.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, you dumb bitch," the man said.

She balled her left hand into a fist and connected a left cross punch followed by another right cross, then another left cross and a right punch into his stomach.

The man chuckled slightly, then spit some blood at Videl. As Videl looked down at blood starting to soak into her white shirt, the man burst out in laughter.

She grabbed the man by the collar, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall, then spun and threw him face first down on the table hard enough to break it in half.

She took a step towards the man who lay on his stomach in the broken pile of wood that was the table. "Ready to talk?" she asked.

"Fuck off, bitch," the man yelled

"Ok..." she said with a shrug. She kicked the man in his ribs as hard as she could. She heard a slight cracking sound, which was followed by the man howling in pain. "Oh... I'll bet that hurt." she said before delivering another full force kick to the exact same spot from which another cracking sound was heard, followed by more screams from the man.

She heard some banging on the door, no doubt the officers on the outside reacting to the loud noises and screams. But they couldn't get the door open.

She squat next to the man's head, grabbed a handful of hair, and picked up his head so she could see his face. "Now are you ready to talk?"

The man nodded as much as he could, considering she was holding his head.

She picked him up and sat him in the chair. "Talk," she ordered

"What do you want to know?" the man pleaded.

"Who do you work for?"

"I don't know his name. I just get a message to be somewhere, and when I get there, the other two are there. Then a man in a cloak shows up and gives up our masks. Then we go do our business. I get another message a few days later about where to drop the goods, and then a couple days later I find an envelope in my apartment with money in it," the man said as blood trickled from the many cuts on his face.

"See? Now was that so hard? Now, where do you get these messages?"

"On my cell," the man coughed up a bit of blood

"What is the return number?"

"It never says, like it is blocked or something. I only get a location and a time to meet."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, that is everything I know."

She backhand slapped him again.

"I swear!" the man pleaded, "That's all I know!"

She brought her face in close to his and lifted it to make sure he was looking her in the eyes. "I better not find out that you are lying to me," she said as she dropped his face and walked over to the door, un-wedge the chair, and flung the door open.

On the other side stood two officers holding a battering ram in mid swing.

"What happened? Are you ok?" they both asked in unison.

She just pushed her way past them and the crowd of officers behind them.

**AAAAA**

_Buzz_

Alexx reached over and pressed the intercom button on the phone on his desk. "What is it?" he asked.

"Mayor Bell is on the phone, line two," said the monotone voice through the intercom.

"Ok," Alexx said as he lifted the receiver and pressed the button for line 2. "Bruin here."

"Alexx, how are you doing? It's Mayor Bell."

"I'm doing good, Mr. Mayor, how about yourself? What can I do for you?"

"I must admit, Alexx, at first I doubted you. But you are a man of your word."

"Of course, Mr. Mayor, my word is my bond. I always deliver on my promises," Alexx said even though he had no idea what the mayor was talking about.

"I am sure that everyone in the city is grateful for your help with the Raptors. I was thinking about holding a press conference in your name to publicly thank you and the masked man."

Masked man? What the hell was the Mayor talking about?

"Mr. Mayor, that would not be necessary. I would actually prefer that the people didn't know about my involvement. I mean, it wouldn't be fair to the competition in my field."

"As you wish, Alexx. But is there any chance that the masked man would like to do an interview?"

"Mr. Mayor, he wears a mask to stay out of the public eye, so I don't think that he would like to do an interview."

"To bad. I think it would be real good for the city to have a new hero around."

"How did you know about the masked man?" Alexx asked

"He didn't tell you?" Mayor Bell was confused.

"No, I haven't talked to him in a few days." Alexx said

"Oh, well, he foiled a robbery attempt by the Raptors last night, and he left three of their men unconscious for the police to take into custody. The police are trying to make him out to be a bad guy, but I think that the people would love him if they could only get to know him. I know everyone in my office is happy to have him around."

"Three people last night...?" Alexx mumbled

"Well, I have a few other things that require my attention right now, so I will talk to you later. I hope to be seeing a lot more of this masked man. Hopefully, he will help us to find out who is behind the Raptors." The phone clicked in Alexx's ear.

He hung up the receiver and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes, Mr. Bruin?" the monotone voice said through the intercom speaker.

"Come here, Jackson," Alexx responded in a short, firm tone.

"Yes, sir."

Jackson opened the door to the office, entered, and closed the door behind him. Alexx motioned towards the chair across the desk from him, which Jackson took.

"Tell me, Jackson," Alexx started once Jackson was seated, "heard any big news lately?" He clasped his hands on the desk and gave a little shrug.

Jackson shook his head.

Alexx turned his chair around to look out the window behind his desk. "It turns out there is a new person in town, some kind of masked crime fighter..." Alexx let his words trail off

"Understood," Jackson said.

Alexx let out a sigh and folded his hands in front of him. "Last night, there was another attempted robbery by the Raptors..." Alex turned the chair back so he was facing Jackson, then set his folded hands on his desk. "He showed up last night, and foiled their robbery..." Jackson's eyes got wide. Alexx continued, "he disabled three of the four robbers..." Jackson fidgeted slightly in his chair, "... and the police captured and arrested the three that were disabled."

"Understood," Jackson said again, and this time there was a slight waver in his voice.

"Good, I am glad to hear that," he said. Then he leaned forward and his eyes narrowed. "Now take care of it."

Jackson stood and walked quickly for the office door.

"Jackson?" Alexx said, stopping the man in the doorway. "It sure would be a shame if these captured men didn't say anything to the police. Ever."

Jackson nodded and closed the door behind him.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Ok, so before you all start hating on me, I know that Videl is very OOC in this chapter... But please remember, Hanley is pissing her off almost daily, and she is frustrated as hell about the Raptors and the lack of knowledge about them. And Hanley had just chewed her out. This was the release of all her pent up aggression. So, just keep that in mind, and please don't hate me. Flame me if you'd like, but don't hate me. And remember, please leave me some reviews so that I know how I am doing and what you are liking and not liking about the story. See you all next chapter!!


	11. Maybe School Isn't So Bad?

**A/N:** Hey all!! Another chapter for all of your enjoyment! How has everyone been? I have been sooo busy (but, hey, what else is new, right?)... Things have just been really crazy at work, and I am surprised that I was actually able to get this chapter written and typed up as quickly as I did... I know, I really need to spend more time on this story, but there just doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day!!

Last weekend, I spent fixing my car (it was having some braking issues). But now my car is fixed and stops when it is supposed too (Yey! We like that!) And I spent most of today changing the brakes on my girlfriends car (saved us a grip of money doing it myself rather than taking it to a shop) So now tomorrow I have to go shopping for body parts for my car cuz back in April I got in an accident and the insurance just now settled and cut me a check on Friday... I dont even have the check yet, but I am so anxious to get my car fixed (after almost a year!!) It just sucks cuz once I find and buy the parts, I have to prime and paint them, and then put them on... So much to do... ARGGG!!

Oh well... welcome back everyone, and now that I officially bored all of you to dead with the lame happenings of my life, on to the reviews!!

Shiva: Thanks, here is another chapter for you, enjoy!

Btstfn: Wow, South Floria? One of the few places in the US that actually get less snow than me here in Southern California, haha!! I am glad to hear that you are doing good. How did you break your wrist? I've never had to get a cast, but there was one time that I tore a tendon in my knee and I wished that they would have put it in a cast, haha!! Anyways, welcome aboard and enjoy the new chapter!

Mecrolos: I know, I used to update a lot more often... I am just always so busy now... I can never seen to find time to write the story and type it up... I hate it so much, but unfortunately it just seems to happen that way... Anyways, thanks and enjoy the new chapter!

Milfors: Yey! Your not gonna hate me!! I've only been to Vegas once, and it sucked because I was way to young to do anything that would be any fun. I couldn't gamble, drink, stay out late, or anything (I must have been only 11 or 12... wow, that was a long time ago...) Anyways, here is another update for you, enjoy!

Rohan:Thanks and welcome, enjoy the next chapter!!

Ultimate: Thanks and welcome! I wont tell you the answers to your questions cuz it would spoil the surprise!! haha!! j/p... I cant really answer your questions mostly because I dont know the answer to them. I will be making a new "outline" soon cuz this chapter ended my last one... But who knows where this story will go? Haha, anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Well, now that all of that is over... we are one step closer to the story... Now I just gotta write the last time section, and then you all get what you came here for... me!! haha j/p... Anyways, lets move on... Maybe this will bring you all back to life after that boring A/N at the top...

**Last Time:**

The video from the latest jewelry store robbery with the Masked Man was shown on the morning news, the day after the event happened... Man those police work fast...

Celer sure was excited about the video, and that seemed to make Videl mad.

Videl went to the station to see if the Raptors were awake yet, and after a seemingly civil conversation with Hanley, finds out that they weren't.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Bulma pokes a little fun at Gohan due to his spot on the morning news.

A little later that day, Videl gets a call that the prisoners are awake, and when she goes in finds out that Hanley had already been interrogating for almost three hours!

When she "asks" Hanley about it, he explodes on her which causes her to almost beat the crap out of him... But then her frustration and anger get the better of her, and she beats the crap out of the prisoner in order to "make" him talk.

A little later that same day, Alexx gets an odd call from the Mayor, thanking him from "keeping" his promise of helping with the Raptors.

Of course, Alexx has no idea what is going on, but plays along until he finds out about a news spot about this Masked Crime Fighter and how he captured 3 Raptors...

Unhappily, he calls his assistant, Jackson.

"_Tell me, Jackson," Alexx started once Jackson was seated, "heard any big news lately?"_

_Jackson shook his head._

_Alexx turned his chair around to look out the window behind his desk. "It turns out there is a new person in town, some kind of masked crime fighter..." Alexx let his words trail off_

"_Understood," Jackson said._

_Alexx let out a sigh and folded his hands in front of him. "Last night, there was another attempted robbery by the Raptors..." Alex turned the chair back so he was facing Jackson, then set his folded hands on his desk. "He showed up last night, and foiled their robbery..." Jackson's eyes got wide. Alexx continued, "he disabled three of the four robbers..." Jackson fidgeted slightly in his chair, "... and the police captured and arrested the three that were disabled."_

"_Understood," Jackson said again, and this time there was a slight waver in his voice._

"_Good, I am glad to hear that," he said. Then he leaned forward and his eyes narrowed. "Now take care of it."_

_Jackson stood and walked quickly for the office door._

"_Jackson?" Alexx said, stopping the man in the doorway. "It sure would be a shame if these captured men didn't say anything to the police. Ever."_

_Jackson nodded and closed the door behind him._

**WWWWW**

"Did you hear what happened with Videl and Lt. Hanley?" Burt the mid-late shift watch asked.

"No, what happened?" Bradon asked, eager to hear. Bradon worked the late overnight shift as security in the station. He also kept an eye on the prisoners over night. He had just arrived, but Burt had been there for a handful of hours already. They were the only two in the station this late.

"Well, you know those new prisoners, the three Raptors guys? Well, they had been awake for three hours earlier today before Videl was even notified that they were awake, and Lt. Hanley was interrogating them. Then Videl came in pissed at him for not letting her know they were awake and he exploded at her." Burt was so excited to be telling Bradon. He loved the gossip and was always prodding people to get the most info out of them as possible.

"Oh man! Then what happened?" Bradon said, hanging on Burt's every word, as eager to hear as Burt was to tell.

"Well, she picked him up and threw him around a little before barricading herself in the interrogation room with one of the prisoners."

"Why did she do that?" Bradon asking, hoping to draw the info out of Burt, even though he knew it was coming.

"Well, she beat the shit out of that prisoner she had in the room with her. Broke four of his ribs, his jaw, one of his cheek bones, both his arms, dislocated both of his shoulders, he bit a chunk of his tongue off, and was cut and bruised to shit, And she did all that within like 3 or 4 minutes." As Burt described the injuries, he touched the same part on his own body.

"Wow..." Bradon said. "Remind me to never piss her off."

"Seriously," Burt responded. "The prisoner has threatened to sue of force, The Chief isn't to happy with Videl or Lt. Hanley right now. I overheard that he is going to fire Lt. Hanley and let Videl out of her position on the force."

"Damn, that's serious-.." Bradon was cut off by an explosion that shook the building, and knocked both of them off their feet.

"What the hell?" Bradon asked as he looked over at Burt.

"That came from the holding tanks!" Burt yelled as both stood, regained their footing and took off towards the cells.

While they were running, they heard the crack of three loud, consecutive gun shots.

A few seconds later, they arrived at the holding tanks and the three captured Raptors' cells had the wall blasted open and all three were lay in pools of blood. Each one had a bloody hole in their forehead, just above their eyes.

The two officer's jaws hit the floor. Their three most promising leads to stopping the Raptors now lay dead a few feet in front of them.

Two more quick gunshots rang out from the darkness beyond the smoking remains of the wall. The first shot struck Burt in the forehead, same as the three Raptors, but the second shot was low and struck Bradon in his shoulder, spinning him to the ground. He pulled himself behind Burt to use him as a shield.

He pulled the radio receiver from him shoulder and started shouting, "Help! Officers down! Shots fired! I've been hit in the shoulder..." he dropped the radio when he realized that the shot had severed the wire between the receiver and the radio. Then he looked up and saw the barrel of a gun pointed at him, only a few inches from his forehead.

BANG

**AAAAA**

A very tired Videl drug herself into class the next morning.

"Oh my gosh, you look like crap! What happened?" she heard Yami ask once she had stepped her foot onto the first step up to the campus.

"Gee, Yami. So nice to see you, too," she shot back very sarcastically.

"No, seriously Videl. You look like shit. What happened?"

"Ugh... I didn't have a very good weekend..." Videl let her voice trail off. She looked over at her friend and the concern on her face was almost painful for Videl to see. She let out a sigh. "I might get fired off the force."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Hanley-" she started

But she was interrupted. "Did he hurt you?" boomed the deep voice behind her. "Want me to kick his ass?"

Videl turned to see Celer standing behind her and Yami. "It's fine, Celer. I already took care of it. Don't worry about it."

"If someone hurt you, let me know. They will be sorry that they did," Celer said as he balled his fists and slam one fist into the other, then threw a series of punches at the empty air next to him

Yami chuckled. "Like you could do any better than Videl could. So, anyways, what happened with Hanley?"

Did you see that thing on the news yesterday?" Videl started. Yami nodded. "Well, those three that we brought into custody woke up mid-day yesterday and that asshole Hanley didn't tell anyone to call me in so when they finally did, he had already been questioning them for almost three hours."

"Oh man. It took them that long to call you? That's not right." Yami said

"I know; when I found out, I got pissed and when I confronted him, he started yelling at me and calling me worthless and shit like that. So I picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the wall and the table."

"Damn!" Celer shouted, "That's my girl!"

"I'm not proud of what I did, Celer," she said. She fought back her anger at herself over what she had done to the prisoner. She had to keep her calm.

"Why not? That Hanley guy is a jerk. He got what he deserved. What is wrong with that?" Celer said, beaming with pride.

"They might kick me off the force! That's what's wrong with that!" Videl snapped, surprised by how harsh it had come out. Her eyes started to well with tears.

Yami tried to comfort Videl and shot a glare at Celer, but Videl pulled away from her friend and took a deep breath. "I'm ok," she said as the bell rang. "Let's just go to class."

**AAAAA**

Gohan walked up the steps of the school with his hands in his pockets. He could still hear people snickering as he walked by. 'Aren't they done yet?' he thoughts to himself as he let out a sigh and continued walking. A few steps onto campus, the bell rang so he head for his first class.

It went the same as last Friday, he just sat there and people around him giggled.

'Maybe I should just leave...' he thought to himself more than once during that class.

But it ended quickly. So he made his way to his next class.

When he got there, he head for the same seat in the front row that he had been in last week.

"Hey, Gohan!"

He looked up to see Yami with one hand up in the air waiving it. When she saw that he was looking at her, she motioned for him to come over and pointed at the empty seat next to her.

Gohan blinked, thinking his eyes were playing a trick on him. When he realized that they weren't, he head over to the seat in the back.

"I see you came," Yami said as he took the empty seat.

"Yeah, I almost didn't-" he started but was cut off by Yami.

"But you did, and that's all that matters, right?"

"I... guess..." Gohan said as the teacher walked into the classroom, so he turned his attention forward.

"When will you find out if you are off the force?" Yami asked Videl in a low voice as the teacher starting talking.

"I'm not sure, but no doubt I am under review right now," Videl said, also in a low voice.

"What is there to review? You go in when called, do your work, fill out your reports, and leave," Celer said, in an equally low voice.

"I don't know..." Videl said

'She is under review? I wonder what happened...' Gohan thought as he listened in on their conversation.

The rest of the second class went well. Gohan didn't hear any laughing or anything about him. Maybe they forgot? Or did they just get over it? Or is it that they won't say anything because he is sitting with Yami, Videl and Celer?

Whatever. At least they aren't saying anything.

When the bell rang, all the kids filed out of the class room and into the hallway.

Gohan looked over at Celer. He was a fairly tall and very broad shouldered guy, whose brown eyes seemed fixed on him. And the look on his face didn't look like a happy one.

Yet every time Videl looked at him, his face would soften, and then she would look away and that same unhappy face came back.

When they got to the next class, Yami again asked Gohan to sit with them.

Gohan just followed along and listened to the three of them talking. They didn't talk about anything important, but it was still nice to hear people talk about anything but him.

A few minutes before the end of the class, they did start talking about something that interested him.

"You saw that thing on the news, right Videl?" Yami asked.

"What thing?" Videl asked, unsure of what her friend was talking about.

"About the Masked Man," Yami clarified.

"I actually found the tape that they were playing. I was the first person to see it."

"Really? Did you get to meet him?" Yami's voice perked up a little.

"No, he was gone before any of us got there." Videl said, and Yami's face sunk slightly.

"Did you see that news piece, Gohan?" Yami asked

"Y... Yeah, I did," Gohan answered, hoping that they didn't recognize that it was him.

"What do you think about the Masked Man?"

Gohan let out a small mental sigh. "I think that he must be very strong," Gohan replied

"And very brave, huh Videl?" Yami said as she poked her friend.

"And very stupid," Videl responded to Yami's poking.

"Stupid?" Yami asked.

"Yea," Videl said. "On unarmed man charges head-on against three armed men. That is the very definition of stupid."

"Maybe he knew what he was doing?" Yami countered. "I know I wouldn't do something like that unless I knew that I would be able to."

"Maybe he is a vigilante. And if he shows his face again, the police are going to arrest him. At least, that is how Hanley would want it."

"Maybe that is why he wears the mask?" Gohan chimed in, surprising the other three.

"Ha, I said that very same thing, huh Videl?" Celer put in

"Maybe he wears a mask because he is afraid to face responsibility?" Videl shot back at Gohan

"If he didn't know responsibility, he wouldn't have acted. Maybe he just doesn't want the attention," Gohan countered.

Videl shot a glare in Gohan's direction that almost made him shudder.

Then the bell rang, and all the students stood and started out the door. Again, Celer stared daggers at him.

The four of them were the last ones out of the class room, and Celer hung back behind the group. Yami was walking next to Videl a few feet ahead of Gohan in the hall, but Celer wasn't up next to Videl.

"Hey," Celer called. Gohan turned to see Celer standing in the door way of the class room. "Come here," Celer said and motioned with his hand for Gohan to come back into the room.

Gohan shrugged and walked back into the class room.

When Gohan entered the room, Celer was leaning up against the desk in the front of the class, the one the teacher usually used. "Gohan, right?" his deep voice boomed.

"Yes, that's right," Gohan replied

Celer stood his full height and walked right up to Gohan. He extended a single finger in shoved it into Gohan's chest. "Let's get something straight..." Celer started as he pulled his finger away and again shoved it into Gohan's chest. "... Videl is my girlfriend. If you piss her off, you are pissing me off. And when I get pissed, you get hurt. Do we have an understanding?"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked innocently.

"What am I talking about?" Celer repeated under his breath. "I asked you if we have an understanding."

"I guess we do," Gohan replied back, still unsure what he was talking about.

"You guess?" Celer said with a laugh. "No, no, no... You don't guess, you know. If you don't know, you hurt. It is as simple as that. Is that clear enough for you? Or are you to dense to understand that?"

"Yeah, it is clear enough."

"Good," Celer said as he walked past Gohan and hit his shoulder into Gohan's, then walked out of the class room.

'What is that guy's problem?' Gohan thought as he shrugged and walked out of the class and into the hallway.

**AAAAA**

After the short break between the classes, they split up and went to their next ones. This one, Gohan and Videl had together, but both Celer and Yami had different ones.

Videl looked over her shoulder at the tall skinny guy walking almost silently a few paces behind her. The thought of what Yami had said crossed her mind. 'Maybe she is right about him... He seems honestly confused... Maybe he isn't so bad?'

She thought back to that day last week when she had first met him and showed him around the school. Thinking back on it now, his question did seem sincere enough. But could it have been a fake?

During those two classes she had with him, he did seem like a nice guy... A little off, but otherwise fine.

She walked into the classroom and started for her usual seat near the back of the room. She noticed Gohan going towards the seat in the front, the same one he was in on Friday. 'Maybe I should follow Yami's advice and give him another chance...' she thought as she let out a sigh. "Hey," she said, getting his attention. She motioned with her head for him to follow and join her where she was sitting.

She sat down and he took the empty seat next to her. There were still a few minutes before the class started.

All the people around were talking, but the two just sat there in silence.

"I just want to say..." Gohan started, breaking the silence between the two of them, "…that I'm sorry."

Videl turned a confused look to him. "For what?"

"For last week. I'm sorry if I offended you. When I greeted you, you seemed to get upset. I was just trying to be polite, so I just wanted to say that I am sorry if I did offend you..." Gohan's voice trailed off

Videl let out a sigh. "Don't worry, it's really not your fault. I was sort of having a bad day... And you were polite. I just thought you were being pompous... And..."

Gohan held up his hand. "You have no need to apologize to me. And don't worry, you don't need a reason. It is in the past now, and we can't change the past." the bell rang. "Now class is about to start."

Videl looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Was he being sincere? Or was he being pompous? God he was so annoying!

**AAAAA**

The rest of the day went smoothly.

Gohan spent most of the day just listening to the various conversations. He had Videl or Videl and Yami in every one of his classes, so at least there was always someone to sit with.

Other than that weird incident with Celer, his day was pretty good. Yami was right, that he just needed to give the people a chance. After that first class, he didn't hear anyone talking about him.

He was wandering the streets after the classes for the day had ended, looking for an empty alley that he could take off from.

He looked up at the lady walking in front of him and the man just behind her. The man was walking faster than her and as he passed her, he put his hand into her purse and grabbed a wallet. Then he took off running down an alley to the left.

The lady looked at the man, but continued walking like nothing had happened.

She didn't notice the wallet!

He turned into the alley, and when he noticed no one looking, he pressed the red button on the side of his watch.

When his clothes were replaced by the black uniform, he took off running the same way that other man had down the alley.

He reached a T at the end of the alley. He looked to the left, and then to the right, but there was no sign of the man.

He lifted off and landed on the roof. He saw the man down the alley to the left and then another turn to the right and was standing between two buildings a block away. Gohan ran across the roof and jumped the gap to the roof on the other side of the alley.

He stopped when he was standing on the roof directly above the man. He looked down and saw him looking and digging through the wallet. When the man had taken out all the money and credit cards and put them in his pocket, he threw the wallet to the ground and started walking out towards the street.

Gohan dropped from the roof top, landing right in front of the man. "You shouldn't steal from others," he said.

"Are you gonna stop me, freak?" the man said as he sent a punch aimed at Gohan's stomach.

Gohan easily deflected the punch away. "You had better return what you have taken."

The man threw another punch aimed at Gohan's stomach, which was also easily deflected.

The man threw a combination of punches, left and right at Gohan's face and stomach. Gohan easily deflected each one using only one hand.

When the man was finished, he took a few steps back and was breathing rather hard.

"You should really return what you have taken, or you will regret it." Gohan said as he took a step towards the man, who then took a few more step back and reached into his pocket.

From his pocket, the man pulled a small knife. "You had better get out of my way..." the man said as he swung the knife back and forth between the two.

Gohan heard a quiver in his voice. This man was afraid. He raised his hand up in front of him. "Put the knife down, give up, and no harm will come to you."

The man lunged forward and Gohan grabbed the extended hand holding the knife then pulled forward and raised his knee. The man's stomach came into contact with Gohan's knee, knocking the wind from his lungs. He fell to the ground holding his stomach and gasping for air. Gohan then delivered a chop to the back of the man's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Gohan pulled the money and credit cards out of the man's pocket, then went deeper into the alley to retrieve the wallet. He picked it up and put the items back into it, then walked back over to the man, grabbed him, and dragged him out to the street.

He looked at the first person he saw and said, "Call the police. This man is a pick-pocket. He stole this," he held up the wallet. "Tell them to contact the wallet's owner. Don't try to take the money, because I will be watching." He handed the wallet to the person and took off back into the alley he just came out of.

Once he had turned the corner, he lifted off and landed on the roof of the building.

He pressed the red button on the side of his watch then walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. The person on the street was on his phone and a few minutes later he saw sirens approach, pick up the man, talk to the person who had called, then pulled their guns and ran into the alley he was in before. They looked around and they found the man's knife, picked it up, bagged it, then went back out to the street.

Once on the street, they got into the car and drove off.

Gohan stood on the roof for a few more minutes, watching the people below him before he went back to the alley, and walked back into the street.

**AAAAA**

Videl rushed to the station. She had just heard the news of what had happened the night before.

Once she got there, she was greeted by many sad faces. All of the officers there were grieving; morning the loss of the two officers, Burt and Bradon.

Videl hurried past them all to the cell blocks. When she got there, she saw the back walls of the cells blown open and the outlines on the floors, three inside the cells, and two in front of the cells.

Videl balled her fists and pound on the wall behind her and let out a scream of frustration.

They finally had a lead, something to go on... But now they were dead, and now they wouldn't be able to get anything.

Just like before...

She spent a few minutes staring at the scene, before she felt a hand set on her shoulder.

"Ahem," said the voice of the person behind her, in an attempt to either clear their throat or to not startle her.

She turned to see the chief standing behind her. Before she could say anything, he held up his hand. "Don't get me wrong, Videl," he started, "I hate to say this, and it goes against everything I stand for as the chief of the police force, but..."

'This is it, he is letting me go, I know it,' she thought as she felt her eyes starting to tear.

The chief let out a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but you actually got some information from these guys, and Hanley didn't. Like I said, I in no way approve of your methods, but at least you got results. Now, regarding what happened with Lt. Hanley..." he held up a single finger in front of her, "...I do NOT want to hear anything else like this again. You need to work this thing out, or I will have to let both of you go. I have already told this very same thing to Hanley, and he has agreed to it. He wasn't too happy about it, but he did agree. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir..." she said under her breath.

"Good," he said. "Now, you two need to work things out. I don't want my station to become a war zone." He turned and started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps and turned back around. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Both you and Hanley are on probation and are under review. From here on out, make sure you cross all your Ts and dot all your Is. That means no more stunts like what happened with Lt. Hanley or like what happened with that prisoner. Your best behavior, Videl." He turned and started walking away again, then said over his shoulder, "I sure would hate to loose you..." and then left.


	12. Let's spar, Vegeta

**A/N: **Hey Everyone!! What's going on? Anyone else surprised by how fast this chapter came out? I know that I am!! For some reason, it just started coming, and it didn't want to stop. It may have been that I was able to find a little bit of time over the holiday weekend to write, and for some reason the story just started to flow and didn't want to stop!! (Ewww... that sounds pretty nasty when I step back and look at it... Oh well...) I had a pretty good holiday weekend... I went to Knott's Berry Farm on Friday (it is a local amusement park, for those who may not have heard of it). It was pretty fun and we stayed there for the whole day (got there at 10am and didn't leave until 8pm when the park closed)... I wanted to get there at 8am when they opened, but the group I went with didn't want to wake up that early... Oh well... It was a blast, and we spent way to much money... haha!! So the rest of the weekend was simple, just relaxed (did a little writing and typing), and took it easy.

I still haven't finished finding the body parts that I need to fix my car. I found out that one of the pieces was discontinued and the only place that I can find it is used... But people are still charging 250 for one that is beat to crap... It is a little disheartening... so if anyone knows someone that has a good condition bumper cover that will fit a 91 Chevy Camaro, please let me know...

So, tomorrow is my girlfriends birthday. I don't know what we are going to do yet, but I was thinking that I would take her out to dinner... but I haven't decided where yet. OUCH! My cat just attacked my foot... and it hurt... damn cat, sure is evil sometimes... She made me bleed... Man... now I have to go clean it up...

Anyways, I'm back now. Had to put a band-aid on it... But, enough of my ramblings... on to the reviews!

Rohan: I agree that you shouldn't beat weaker people into submission. But she did feel bad about it afterwards... So she at least realized her mistake. And for Celer... You will just have to keep reading ;) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Btstfn: Yikes, jumping a gate? Ouch. I broke a finger once playing basketball... that sucked. Glad to hear that your cast is coming off soon. I have never broken anything that needed a cast. Only my finger once and a few toes... Cant really cast a toe, but I splinted the finger. Anyways, here is another chapter for you to enjoy!

Videl: Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter!

Shiva: Thanks! You give me to much credit. You act like I am a good writer or something... Come on now, you just read because like a train wreck you cant look away, huh? I'm just playing... thanks for the kind words... here is another chapter for your enjoyment!!

Ultimate: Thanks! And I will answer your question. There will be a tournament and probably a Majin Buu. I am not sure if it will be in Part III or if it will be in Part IV, or if there even will be a part IV... I guess that we will just have to see where this story goes ;) Anyways, enjoy!

Milfors: I have never heard that saying before, but I think that I will definitely start using it... it is a good one. I have never heard of a recalled call that stops in the middle of the street... That is scary. What kind of car is it? I know my car used to do that, until I replaced the engine a few months ago... That was a nightmare... Good luck with getting a new car, especially one that will actually work! Anyways, enjoy!

Well, that all of those for now... On to the part that you are all here for!!

Btw... one last thing. What do you all think about the new "last time" section? Is it a good amount of summary? Or should I go into a little more detail? Let me know what you all think about it, k?

**Last Time:**

There was an explosion at the police station... and someone shot and killed the three Raptors prisoners, and then two police officers.

The day after her incident with Hanley and the prisoner, Videl goes into school depressed and ashamed of what she had done.

Gohan also spent his first full day in school without getting made fun of... Yami called him over to sit with them. That and he made a few new "friends" in Videl and Celer.

But Celer wasn't exactly happy that Gohan was around. In fact, Celer even pulled him off to the side to give him a warning...

Videl even decided to give Gohan another chance and offered to him to sit with her during all the classes they had together.

After class, Gohan was walking the streets and notices a pick-pocket steal someones wallet. He follows him and delivers a little Saiyan justice, but was dismayed when the police showed up and when with guns drawn looking for the "Masked Crime Fighter".

_Videl rushed to the station. She had just heard the news of what had happened the night before._

_Once she got there, she was greeted by many sad faces. All of the officers there were grieving; morning the loss of the two officers, Burt and Bradon._

_Videl hurried past them all to the cell blocks. When she got there, she saw the back walls of the cells blown open and the outlines on the floors; three inside the cells, and two in front of the cells._

_Videl balled her fists and pound on the wall behind her and let out a scream of frustration._

_They finally had a lead, something to go on... But now they were dead, and now they wouldn't be able to get anything._

_Just like before..._

_She spent a few minutes staring at the scene, before she felt a hand set on her shoulder._

"_Ahem," said the voice of the person behind her, in an attempt to either clear their throat and not startle her._

_She turned to see the chief standing behind her. Before she could say anything, he held up his hand. "Don't get me wrong, Videl," he started, "I hate to say this, and it goes against everything I stand for as the chief of the police force, but..."_

_'This is it, he is letting me go; I know it,' she thought as she felt her eyes starting to tear._

_The chief let out a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but you actually got some information from these guys, and Hanley didn't. Like I said, I in no way approve of your methods, but at least you got results. Now, regarding what happened with Lt. Hanley..." he held up a single finger in front of her, "...I do NOT want to hear anything else like this again. You need to work this thing out, or I will have to let both of you go. I have already told this very same thing to Hanley, and he has agreed to it. He wasn't too happy about it, but he did agree. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir..." she said under her breath._

"_Good," he said. "Now, you two need to work things out; I don't want my station to become a war zone." He turned and started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps and turned back around. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Both you and Hanley are on probation and are under review. From here on out, make sure you cross all your Ts and dot all your Is. That means no more stunts like what happened with Lt. Hanley or like what happened with that prisoner. Your best behavior, Videl." He turned and started walking away again, then said over his shoulder, "I sure would hate to loose you..." and then left._

**WWWWW**

"Here you go, Mr. Jackson," said the meek voice of the person sitting across the desk from him.

Thank you Terra," his monotone voice said as he reached out and grabbed a large tan envelope that she was holding out. "Did you discover anything particularly interesting?"

"I have detailed all of my findings in my report, sir," she said in a quivering voice.

Jackson looked up at her and tilted his head to the side causing Terra to let out a squeak and scurry from his office.

The door behind Jackson was open and Alexx stood in the doorway. "Please don't scare my employees, Jackson, that's my job."

"My apologies, sir. I didn't know-"

Alexx cut him off by lifting his hand. "It was a joke, Jackson. Take it easy." Three steps closed the distance between the door to Alexx office and Jackson's desk.

"Here is the report that you were waiting for, sir," Jackson said as he lifted the tan envelope from his desk and handed to Alexx.

"Thanks," Alexx said as he turned and head back into his office and shut the door. He dropped the envelope on his desk as he walked past it, spun the chair around and sat down. He looked out the window behind his desk for a minute before he turned back around to face the desk. He reached out and picked up the large envelope and examined it before opening it. For an envelope of papers, it sure was heavy. He slid his finger under the seam to separate it, the opened the envelope.

Inside of the envelope was a green file folder that had some papers stapled to the front and other loose papers stapled together resting inside. He opened up the file folder and one of the pieces stapled to the front was a picture of a girl, one that he had seen before. The girl was the one that went exploring when the police came that night.

Under the picture was a sheet of paper, so he lifted the picture and started to read.

_Assignment: Find and follow girl with police ties. Gather data and report_

_Description of Target: Short girl, late teens. Black hair in pigtails, large blue eyes_

_Name: Videl Satan_

_Address: 1 Satan St, Satan City_

_Parents: Father – Hercule Satan, Mother – Unknown_

_Occupation: Student at Orange Star High, part-times with Satan City Police_

Alexx set the folder on the desk and removed the loose papers from it. This was the detail of the report. It cataloged what Terra had done, what she had found out, and how she had found it.

"So..." Alexx said to himself after he had finished reading the report, "…that was Hercule Satan's daughter..." He let his voice trail off before he reached up and pressed the intercom button on his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Bruin?" came Jackson's monotone voice through the intercom speaker.

"Bring Terra up. I would like to speak to her," Alexx said

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Jackson, are you questioning me?"

"No, sir. I will call her right away."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Jackson entered first, followed by Terra. Jackson led her up to the chair on the other side of the desk from Alexx and prompted her to sit. He then stood directly behind her.

Alexx lifted his hand and motioned for Jackson to leave. Jackson nodded, turned and left the office.

Alexx took a second to look at the girl sitting across the desk from him. She was a younger girl, no more than 20 or 21 years old. She had long blue hair gathered into a loose ponytail that went down to the middle of her back, and her hair seemed to match almost perfectly the color of her eyes. It reminded Alexx of the sky on a sunny day. She wore thin framed glasses that seemed like the perfect size for her face, not too big but at the same time not too small. She was definitely a very attractive girl. "Terra, right?" Alexx led off with.

She nodded and replied, "Yes, Mr. Bruin. And let me start by saying that it is truly an honor to finally-"

Alexx cut her short by lifting his hand. "Please, call me Alexx, ok?" She nodded and turned a slight shade of red. Alexx continued, "You wrote this report, right?" he asked as he lifted the green folder and she nodded. "This is a very good work. I am definitely impressed." As he finished, her face turned bright red. "Do you like assignments like these?" he asked

She nodded, unable to speak

"Good. Because I have two for you. Would you like me to assign them to you?" he asked and she nodded.

Alexx leaned back in his chair, looked up at the roof and scratched his chin, thinking for a second about how he wanted to word his request.

"Well," he started, "The first one is easy. Just keep watching the Satan girl. For this, I would be expecting a weekly update, even if it is to say that there is nothing new. Can you do this?"

Terra nodded her head enthusiastically, then her face turned even redder.

'What an odd girl...' he thought. "Ok, now the second one may not be easy. I need you to find out about this new Masked Crime Fighter guy. His name, where he works, if he has any ties to the police... basically anything you can. Again, I will require weekly updates. Also, I don't want any connection between you and this company. Completely covert and under cover. Can you do this also?"

Again, she nodded.

He reached up and scratched his chin. She looked young, and that gave him an idea. He leaned forward in his chair. "How would you like to do me a favor?" he asked. Her face turned bright red again. "How old ate you?" he questioned

"N-nineteen..." she was able to stutter out.

"How would you like to enroll at Orange Star High with this Satan girl? See if you can become her friend. You know, pick her brain directly, instead of just observing her."

"Y-yes... I w-would love t-too..." she again stuttered out.

"Excellent, then I will start the paperwork. I will be expecting to hear from you on Friday."

Again, she blushed, nodded, and then walked out of the office.

**AAAAA**

Videl wandered into the meeting room. The chief had called a meeting and attendance was mandatory. She was one of the last to arrive as she had to leave class and travel all the way over to the station. She found an empty chair and took a seat. A few other people filed in after her and sat down.

"Good," the chief said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "You're all here," he said as he walked over to the front of the room. He set his briefcase on the table in at the front of the room. "I called you all here for a few things. First, we will be holding a memorial for Burt and Bradon. All donations are welcome and will go to their families." That caused a little commotion from all the people in the meeting room.

"Ok, settle down..." the chief said over the many voices. "Second, I would like to make an announcement. Personal disputes should not get in the way of business. Please settle all issues before or after work. If you need a neutral opinion, you can come to me. Everyone understand?" Everyone in the room muttered their understanding.

"Good," the chief said. "Finally, we have some equipment changes. You all will be getting some neat, new stuff." The many people in the room started talking and muttering comments to each other.

The chief lifted his hand up and everyone quieted down. "First of all, communications. All officers will be required to wear this." he held up a watch, "It has a built in video phone and some other neat features. It is fully waterproof and the contact list is linked to our database. It has a silent mode, and attachments for headsets and walkie-talkie modes. Pick yours up from the supply room. Next, for all armed units, we have a new issued hand gun. The magazine is larger by 3 shots and it is supposed to be far more accurate at distances of over 25 yards..."

The rest faded out because it was all going to be of no use to her. 'I wonder how these new phones will work?' the thought as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her old cell phone and spun it over in her hands.

Once the meeting was over, she head over to the supply room. She had to wait in a pretty lengthy line, behind people who were picking up all sorts of things. They all got a watch thing, a gun, and a small bag full of some things. All that she got was the watch phone.

She flipped it around in hands, turning it every way and looking at every part and piece of it. There were some words and numbers etched into the back of it.

"Plano Industries Model VFW-1, Serial #0000010A," she read out loud. "Plano Industries? Wasn't that the place where there was the double homicide and those weird people?" she asked herself.

She put on her watch phone and head back to school.

**AAAAA**

Gohan had been thinking a lot last night about what Videl had said to him yesterday. He really was no more than a vigilante. And the police were going to arrest him on sight. Why else would they have charged into the alley with their gun drawn?

Was he in fact breaking the law by helping out?

It was bad enough that everyone was on the look out for the "Golden Man", but now they were also on the look out for the "Masked Crime Fighter" too. Things were getting a little out of hand...

His first class went by quietly, and so did the second class, even though Videl had to leave half way through. She said she had some kind of meeting to go to. She came back during the short break between the third and fourth classes.

"Welcome back," Celer greeted her with his arms wide open. She walked up and gave him a hug. "How was your meeting?" he asked.

"Boring, just like all the rest of them always are," she replied. "Just some changes to equipment. None of it was too important to me, except for this," she held up her left arm and pointed to the watch with her right.

"A watch?" Celer asked sarcastically

"Why would they give you a watch?" Yami questioned

"It's actually some kind of a watch phone..." she started and that really spiked Gohan's attention, "...with a video phone, integrated contacts list, and some other junk. I haven't had time to play with it or even read the manual. I'm not even sure about what else it does."

"Can I see it?" Gohan asked, surprising the other three. She held out her arm.

It was his design! Henry and his team must have finally finished and Bulma must have released it to the market. "Oh, that's the one with the walkie-talkie hook-ups, and Global Positioning with tracking. It's also completely water proof and nearly indestructible," he said.

"Wow, you must know someone in Plano Industries. This was just released out of testing to the police force. It hasn't even hit the retail market yet," Videl said while sending a suspicious eye at him.

Plano Industries?

"Oh, no. I just follow technology closely..." Gohan lied with a chuckle as his hand found its way to the back of his neck. "Anyways, I have to go..." he said as he turned and took off running down the hall way. 'I have to tell Bulma!' he thought as he reached the front gate.

There was a security guard standing by the gate, a big guy with broad shoulders and a serious expression, who stepped into Gohan's way as he neared. When Gohan got to the gate, the guard stayed in his way.

"Sorry, kid," the guard said in an extremely deep and raspy voice, "you can't leave during school hours."

"But I have to go-" Gohan started

But he was cut off by the guard. "Doesn't matter. Those are the rules. You can't leave with out one of your parents or your legal guardian signing you out."

Gohan let out a growl of frustration, but rather than force his way out, he turned and ran back into the building. Dodging people, he sprinted down the hallways and up the stairs. He opened the door at the top of the stairs and found himself on the roof.

He looked around. "Good, no one can see me up here," he said to himself as he pressed the little red button on the side of his watch. Once his clothes had been replaced by the black uniform, he lifted off and flew towards Capsule Corp. Once he was out of plain view from the school, a slight blueish glow surrounded his body and he silently streaked across the sky.

Half and hour later, he landed in Capsule Corps back yard, ripped open the back door, and ran inside. Bulma sat in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. She looked really worn.

"Bulma, they stole my design!" Gohan shouted once he was in the kitchen with her. She looked up at him and seemed surprised. "Oops," he said as he pushed the red button on his watch and his regular clothes came back.

"I know they stole your design," she said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"How did you know?" he asked

She picked up a piece of paper sitting on the table in front of her and held it up for him to take.

"Patent Department?" he said. Bulma nodded and prompted him to continue reading. "Dear Alexx Bruin, congratulations to Plano Industries. We in the Patent Issuance Department would like to thank you for your recent submission. We are proud to issue you patent #A34B11387.438 for the multi-purpose watch and video phone. A letter copy of the patent and all required legal forms will soon me mailed to your mailing address that was listed on the patent application. At this time, you now have sole legal rights to manufacture this product until the above mentioned patent expires seven years from the date on this letter. We appreciate your continued hard work, and look forward to seeing many great new designs from you. Sincerely, the Patent Issuing Committee." Gohan's hands fell to his sides and his jaw hit the floor.

"Yep, that was my response, too," Bulma said as she took another sip of her drink.

"How can this be?"

"That's the same thing that I was wondering. They always seem to get a jump on me. I was going to submit this to the Patent Issuing Committee tomorrow, but since I got this, there is no reason too..." her voice trailed off and she took another drink then refilled her cup.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" he pleaded.

"Don't you think that I would have done that already!?" Bulma snapped. She took a deep breath then continued, "This isn't the first time that this has happened. I have already checked every legal avenue that I know of. Our lawyer has said that until a patent is issued, there is no legal course of action..." again her voice trailed off and she took another drink.

"This is bull shit!" Gohan said as he threw his arms into the air.

"Tell me about it. It has been like this for years, ever since Plano came into the market."

"I promise you, Bulma, I will find out how they keep doing this."

Bulma took another sip of her drink. "If I were you, I wouldn't make a promise like that..."

"No, I will do it," he cut her off. "I will find out what is happening over there and how they keep getting your stuff."

Bulma just shrugged.

Gohan balled his fists and ran into the back yard. "Vegeta!" he shouted as he made his way over to the Gravity Room.

"What do you want, brat?" Vegeta grunted as the door to the Gravity Room opened

"I need to burn some steam. Let's spar..." Gohan answered

Vegeta's eyes lit up. "Step into my office..." Vegeta said as he turned and walked away from the door.

Gohan followed him up the steps and into the Gravity Room.

**AAAAA**

Yami looked around. Class had started back up over half an hour ago. "Did Gohan tell you where he was heading when he took off?" she asked her best friend.

"No, he just said that he had to go, then took off running after I showed him this," she rotated her wrist and looked down at the watch. "What is it about this that would freak him out so bad?"

"I don't know, but he sure was freaked..."

"Yeah," Videl let out a sigh. "That guy sure is weird..."

**AAAAA**

"Alright, brat. Let's see what you've got!" Vegeta shouted

Gohan felt out Vegeta's energy. It was pretty high, so Gohan did his best to match it. Vegeta must have felt Gohan's energy rise, because his expression changed to a smirk.

Vegeta charged with a lazy punch to Gohan's head. Gohan easily deflected it and sent a lazy upwards punch at Vegeta's stomach, which was easily deflected by Vegeta.

While the two warmed up, they traded lazy punches that were all easily deflected.

After a few minutes, the two broke off. Gohan stretched his shoulder and neck. "Well, old man, ready to take it up a notch?"

Vegeta smirked and jumped to Super Saiyan. Gohan followed suit and also made the jump to Super Saiyan. Vegeta led off with a small blast directly at Gohan. Gohan knocked it back at him, but then realized that Vegeta was no longer in front of him. He looked left, then right, but Vegeta was no where to be seen. Then he looked up at the last second and saw Vegeta with both hands over his head coming down on him.

He tilted his head to the side to avoid taking the blow to his skull and instead took the blow on his right shoulder knocking him to the ground. The impact spot on his shoulder throbbed. He felt out Vegeta's power and it was about the same as his, so how did it hurt so much?

"You are getting soft, brat." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all," Gohan shot back.

"Just caught you off guard? That's the problem. You are getting weak. A true warrior must always be ready for battle, even in times of quiet and inactivity." Vegeta growled back

"Who says that I am not ready for battle?"

"If you were, you would have seen that coming..." Vegeta charged the prone half Saiyan teen and readied a kick to his side.

Gohan saw it coming and waited for it, then caught it in his hands and used the momentum of the kick to pick himself up. He then grabbed tighter to Vegeta's leg and lifted, knocking the prince from his footing and sending him toppling to the ground.

"Why weren't you ready for that?" Gohan joked.

Vegeta growled and stood. He let out a roar as the glow formed around him and then started to grow and flicker furiously. The ground shook and the dust on the ground swirled around him.

He could feel Vegeta's energy growing with every passing second. He decided that it would be smart for him to do the same, only he stayed just behind Vegeta's level. He noticed that the older Saiyan's energy peaked right around the same place Gohan's was when he beat Cell.

"What do you think about that, brat?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Feels about the same..." Gohan commented as he set his about even with Vegeta's

Vegeta let out a howl and charged Gohan with a two punch combination, the first aimed at Gohan's stomach and the other aimed at his head. Gohan blocked the first and dodged the second, then returned with a low kick.

Vegeta side stepped the kick with a spin, then continued around and used his momentum to deliver a perfectly aimed chop to the back of Gohan's head.

Gohan's eyes blurred and started to black. The hit caused him to stumble forward a few steps, and before he could recover and see straight, Vegeta delivered a full force knee to Gohan's stomach.

The blow caught him unaware and knocked the air from his lungs. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees gasping and coughing for air.

"Quitting already? Wow, that was fast." Vegeta shot. Gohan couldn't respond, he was still gasping and coughing for air.

Vegeta walked over to Gohan, grabbed a hand full of his hair, and lifted Gohan's face. "That's what happens when you challenge the prince..." Vegeta said as his hair and eyes became black once more, "...Now get out of my training room."

Gohan struggled to stand and dragged himself out of the Gravity Room. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought after he had cleared the door. "I was too preoccupied, I wasn't focusing on the fight..." Gohan said to himself. "How else could I have missed those? How else could I have not seen those coming?"

"That's right, brat. A true warrior must never lose focus of the battle at hand..." Vegeta said as he scoffed and went back into the Gravity Room and shut the door.


	13. Enter Saiyaman

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! I am back again. I have some good news, and I have some bad news. Which do you want first? The good news? Ok. The good news is that I WILL continue this story... the bad news is that I will be taking a little bit of a break from it. Now, before you all kill me, let me explain. I will be going back and re-reading parts I and II. It has been so long since I touched either of them, I kinda forgot some of the specifics of what I wrote. So I want to make sure that I can remember everything that had happened, because I don't want to pull a Toriyama and just "forget" something or someone. And while I am at it, I might do a little bit of a re-write on those older chapters. I may not, but it is a possibility. If I do update anything, I will put a message in forum with everything that I have updated so that you all can know what changed. The other reason that I will be taking a break is because I have hit the end of another outline, and as I am going over Parts I and II I will be working on a new outline. Once I have a new outline, I will continue writing. Like I said, I WILL NOT be abandoning this story, but it might be a while before I can put up a new chapter. Please do not give up on me or write me off... I just want to let you all know what is going on.

Aside from that, how is everyone doing? Things have been slowing down a little at work (which is why I have been able to put out these chapters as quickly as I have been)... but I have a feeling that this lull will not last for too much longer. But anyways, enough of my babbling... on to the reviews!!

Shiva: Haha, yeah, Vegeta really cleaned out Gohan... wonder what it could be?? haha. Just playing. You will find out soon enough. Thanks for the props, and enjoy the new chapter

SSJXThead: Welcome aboard! And thanks for the good review!

Rohan: Well, something bad may happen... but them again, something may not... I guess you will have to wait and see ;) haha, just playing. Thanks for the props and enjoy!

MILFORS: Wow, I haven't heard anything about recalls for Altimas... I hope you get something that doesn't have anything bad with it. Good luck! And have fun stalking me... I am really easy to stalk, I go many places or do many things... I am a very boring person. But if you want to be very bored stalking me, go ahead! Enjoy the new chapter!

Kai Ori: Welcome aboard! Did you read Parts I and II? If you haven't, you might want to. While right now that connections may be loose, my plans for the future of this story will bring things closer together... But anyways, I really like the Gohan Videl pairing because Gohan is my favorite character and I really like the personalities of the two characters. I am really trying not to make Gohan an uber strong because I have read fics like that and I didn't enjoy them at all. Thanks for the props and enjoy the new chapter

Ultimate: You might just have to wait and see what was wrong with Gohan ;) haha, I'm semi evil... anyways, I am sorry to make you pissed... I hope the new chapter will remove your pissed off-edness,. Enjoy!

Well, thats all for this time, on to the story!!

**Last Time:**

Terra turns in her report about Videl, and Alexx calls her in for another assignment. He assigns her to go to Orange Star High and become friends with Videl to study her from up close.

There was a meeting at the police station that all were required to attend. There the staff is given some new equipment, including a new watch phone. When she picks it up, it has a Plano Industries tag on it!

Gohan was excited to see his watch phone design being produced, but was very surprised to see that it came from Plano. After finding that out, he left school and raced back to Capsule Corp. Once back, Bulma shows him the letter from the Patent Department stating that Plano Industries got a patent for the watch phone.

Gohan was so pissed that he challenged Vegeta to spar. After a brief warm-up, the two power up to Cell Games levels. Vegeta surprised Gohan with a downward thrust to Gohan's shoulder, and after mocking Gohan, Gohan caught Vegeta by surprise and pulled him off his feet.

_Vegeta let out a howl and charged Gohan with a two punch combination, the first aimed at Gohan's stomach and the other aimed at his head. Gohan blocked the first and dodged the second, then returned with a low kick._

_Vegeta side stepped the kick with a spin, then continued around and used his momentum to deliver a perfectly aimed chop to the back of Gohan's head._

_Gohan's eyes blurred and started to black. The hit caused him to stumble forward a few steps, and before he could recover and see straight, Vegeta delivered a full force knee to Gohan's stomach._

_The blow caught him unaware and knocked the air from his lungs. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees gasping and coughing for air._

"_Quiting already? Wow, that was fast." Vegeta shot. Gohan couldn't respond; he was still gasping and coughing for air._

_Vegeta walked over to Gohan, grabbed a hand full of his hair, and lifted Gohan's face. "That's what happens when you challenge the prince..." Vegeta said as his hair and eyes became black once more, "...Now get out of my training room."_

_Gohan struggled to stand and dragged himself out of the Gravity Room. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought after he had cleared the door. "I was too preoccupied; I wasn't focusing on the fight..." Gohan said to himself. "How else could I have missed those? How else could I have not seen those coming?"_

"_That's right, brat. A true warrior must never lose focus of the battle at hand..." Vegeta said as he scoffed and went back into the Gravity Room and shut the door._

**WWWWW**

The night air was silent; you could hear a pin drop a mile away. This far away from the down town area, it was also very dark. Just like the large building across the street.

Gohan stood watching the front door, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He knew almost all of the people who worked at Capsule Corp, at least the ones that worked in the Research and Development Department, the ones that would have had access to take his plans before Bulma had a chance to patent them.

Someone had to be leaking plans and information, and he sat in the darkness across from the Plano Industries building looking for anyone he might know. He had been sitting there since his fight with Vegeta, and that too was eating away at him. How could he have been so distracted? What was wrong with him? Was this Plano Industries thing really bugging him that much?

So far, he had found out nothing. He didn't see anyone that he recognized, and he didn't see anything that looked out of place.

But now it had gotten dark, and there was no more movement anywhere.

"Maybe it is time to go..." he thought out loud. It wasn't exactly late, but the sun had gone completely down already. The streets were starting to quiet as he walked. The lights were out, but the moon lit the street nicely enough for him to see.

Behind him, he heard screeching tires and he saw the headlight lighting the ground around him. The engine noise got louder and louder until it sounded like it was right behind him. The car went screaming past him, going at least triple the speed limit, then screeched around another corner hitting the sidewalk as it turned.

"That guy is going to hurt someone, I better stop him," he said to himself. He looked around and noticed no one, so he pressed the little red button on his watch. Once his clothes had been replaced by the black uniform, he lifted off the ground.

Once he was high enough to get a clear view of the area, he saw the car almost a mile away, swerving in and out of the light traffic, missing other cars and walking pedestrians by no more than a few inches.

He flew until he was directly over the crazed car. He looked at the street ahead of it and saw no places for the car to turn, so he flew ahead and landed in the center of the narrow and empty street.

When the car saw him standing there, it slammed on the brakes, unable to swerve around him. Gohan didn't even flinch as the bright orange sports car stopped only a few inches short of running him over.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the street, freak?" the man in the driver's seat shouted as he opened the car door and stood. He stood a little shorter than Gohan, but he was very barrel chested. The man had a scar that ran from the top of his shaved head all the way down to the bottom of his jaw on the left side. He wore a white A-shirt that was showing off another set of scars on his shoulders and chest, and baggy black pants.

"You really should be more careful when driving, you might hurt someone," Gohan replied

"Well that's not my problem, they shouldn't be in my way. Get my drift?" The tone of the man's voice was harsh and threatening.

Gohan let out a sigh. "I will only warn you once more. You need to settle down and drive more carefully."

The man reached into his back seat and pulled out a wooden baseball bat. "Well, if you don't move, you get hurt," the man said as he walked over to Gohan, holding the handle of the bat in one hand and tapping the barrel of it in the other hand.

Gohan let out another sigh. 'Why do they always have to be the guys who think that they are tough?' he thought as the man neared. "You don't want to do that..." Gohan warned.

"Yes. I do..." the other man said as he switched both hands to the handle and cocked the bat back for a swing. The man stepped into it and swung full force.

Gohan lifted his arm block and braced it with his energy. The bat impacted his forearm and the force of the hit snapped the bat in half sending the barrel flying over his shoulder to land a few yards behind him. The impact left a stinging feeling on his arm, but it didn't hurt too badly. He had underestimated the force the man had swung the bat with.

The man looked down at the handle he was holding on to, then looked up at Gohan who stood unflinching. The color fell from the man's face.

Gohan looked at the man whose face was now pale. The man started shaking slightly and backed up a few steps. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in a quivering voice.

My name is Go..." he started, but stopped short. 'I can't use my real name... So what am I going to call myself?' Gohan thought. 'I got it!' he finished his thought with the snap of his fingers. "My name is Saiyaman!" he exclaimed proudly and triumphantly, only to see that the man had gotten back in to the car and was shifting it into gear. Gohan just sighed and shook his head. Before the car could drive away, he put his foot in the center of the hood and pushed down.

The engine revved, but the car didn't go anywhere. The man looked out the window find to find that his back wheels were no longer on the ground. The man let off the pedal, and the engine died as he took the keys out of the ignition and threw them out the window towards Gohan, then held his hands up in submission.

Gohan set the car down, picked up the keys, and walked over to the car window. The man looked at him, and his face reflected sheer terror. Gohan held up the keys. "Let this be your warning. Next time I may not be feeling so generous. If I catch you driving like this again, I will NOT be happy," he made sure to emphasize the word not in order to make it sound even more harsh. He tossed the keys into the man's lap, who fumbled to pick them up and put them into the ignition. Once the car had started, the man showed extra care and caution while driving away.

"So, he has a name..." said a firm female voice from behind him

'Oh, no...' he thought and his entire body went stiff. 'I know that voice... And it isn't a good one...' He turned and his eyes confirmed what his ears had heard. Behind him, some 10 or 15 feet away leaning on the wall at the edge of a small alley was a short girl with black hair in pigtails and large blue eyes.

"So, Saiyaman is it?" Videl asked as she pushed off from the wall and slowly walked towards him. As she passed the broken barrel of the bat, she bent over and picked it up, then continued walking towards him.

Gohan looked around and noticed that there were plenty of ways for him to escape.

She must have noticed him looking around, because she held up her hands in front of her. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm not going to do anything... Yet…"

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Is that so? Aren't you supposed to 'arrest me on sight'?" Gohan said trying to sound firm.

"Yep," she replied almost playfully as she spun the barrel of the bat in her hands. "And all you have to do is answer some questions. You cooperate with me, and maybe I will let you go." She stopped walking when she was a few feet away from him.

'Let me go?' Gohan thought with a chuckle in his mind. But he was curious of her almost playful tone, so he decided to hear her out. He nodded, signaling her to continue.

"First of all," she asked, "who are you?"

"I am a guy trying to help out the city, kind of like a public servant. Like you," he replied

Videl scoffed. "Fair enough. What's you name?"

"My name is Saiyaman."

"No, what is your real name?" she shot

"Saiyaman is a real name, is it not?" he countered

Videl let out a growl. "Ok, smart ass. Do you work for the Raptors?"

"No."

"Finally, a straight answer. How did you know about the robbery?"

"I just happened to be in the area."

"Why were you in the area?" she shot

"I was walking," he quickly countered

"You are far too literal, you know that?" she growled

"I AM answering your questions, am I not?" he returned with a shrug making sure to stress the word 'am'. "It's not my fault that you aren't asking the right questions."

She threw the piece of the bat that she was holding at the ground next to her feet. "Don't piss me off, or I will haul your ass down to the station."

Gohan just shrugged again.

That seemed to make her even more frustrated. "How did you do those things that you did in the video?"

"What things?" he asked, genuinely confused

"How did you dodge those bullets?"

"Ummm... you just answered your own question. I DODGED them."

Videl let out another growl. "Then how did you make the guy's gun explode?"

"Ummm... you just answered your own question again. I made it explode. I blew it up..."

Videl again let out a growl. As she balled her fist that were at her sides. "Stop being a smart ass and answer my damn questions!" she shouted

Gohan figured this would probably be the best time for him to leave... "That's all for today. See ya around," he said with a wave, then turned and ran down the street in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder and saw Videl chasing him, so he ran down the nearest alley he could find. Once in the alley, he jumped up to the roof of the buildings. Once on the roof, he crouched low near the edge.

He looked over the edge and saw Videl round the corner into the alley only moments after he had. She had a dumbfounded look on her face as she stared at the empty alley that dead-ended not 15 feet from where she stood. He watched her walk further into the alley, and he watched her search every thing she could. She touched every square inch of every wall and paced up and down the alley three times. Then she turned and walked out.

**AAAAA**

The next morning started out just like the previous. He was awakened by two preteen balls of energy. 'Ah, I forgot to lock my door again!' he scolded himself for forgetting as the rest of his morning progressed per the norm. He had only been in school for a week, and already the routine and monotony were setting in: wake up, breakfast, fly to school, boring classes... If it wasn't for his "moonlighting" as a crime fighter, school would really suck. Even thought the run in last night with the crazy driver left him a nasty bruise on his arm and if someone asked he didn't know what he would say about it. It didn't hurt anymore, he would just have to keep the bruise covered.

But it was better for him. Because of school, he already made a few friends. Well, sort of...

He just hated the long boring hours.

At least the flight had gotten shorter. Dressed in the Saiyaman uniform, he could fly at full speed, so the flight took little more than a half an hour. Before, the flight would take almost an hour, especially with finding a place to land.

Today, he landed on the roof of the school. It was better than landing in an alley, and no one was ever on the roof anyways. But once he stepped foot into the hall ways, the day took a slight turn.

"Did you hear that thing on the news this morning?" he overheard the people in the halls saying. "That masked Crime fighter guy's name is Saiyaman!"

"I heard he picked up a car!" he over heard a different person in the same group say.

"I heard he got hit with a baseball bat at full swing and didn't even flinch!" a third person in the group said.

"Well, I heard that there is something going on between him and Videl!" countered a fourth.

Up ahead of him, he saw Videl, Yami and Celer walking up the front steps, and Videl was surrounded by a bunch of kids. As he neared, he heard the things they were saying.

"What was he like?" asked the first.

"Was he nice?" inquired the second.

"What color were his eyes?" the third shot

"Did he really break a bat?" blurted the fourth

"Did he really pick up a car?" called out a fifth person

"Is there anything going on between you two?" probed the sixth

"What's his real name?" demanded the last one

The questions came from all around her, each one asked louder than the previous in hopes of getting answered first.

Finally, she had heard enough. She stopped walking, turned, and shouted, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The jaws of the people following her fell to the floor, but at least it was finally quiet. She continued through gritted teeth. "I don't know where you heard all this shit from, but I am not going to answer any of your damn questions. Now leave me the hell alone!"

The people quickly retreated.

It's about time!" Yami said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. I just ran into the guy when he beat me to a speeding car. It as no big deal and nothing happened. Oh, hey Gohan," she said as she looked up and saw him standing there

"What was that all about?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"I ran into that Masked Crime Fighter guy last night," she stated

"Oh, that must have been neat. What was he-" he started.

But was cut off by Videl raising her fist. "If you ask me what he was like or any other lame question, I swear to God that I will rip your eyes out and cram them down your throat and then I will beat the shit out of you until you are limp. Right here, and right now."

"Point taken," Gohan said as he raised both of his hands up between the two of them with his palms towards her as he took a step back. That seemed to earn him an extra evil look from Celer, but oh well.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Yami quickly asked, trying to change the subject once the group started moving. "You just kind of took off and you looked like you had seen a ghost after Videl showed you that watch thing."

"Oh, I just wasn't feeling to well... Yeah, that's it. So I went home and all... Yeah, because I wasn't feeling good..." Gohan lied as he chuckled nervously. 'God, I hope that they believe me...' he thought as he chuckled some more.

"You weren't feeling well, so you went home because you didn't feel good?" Videl questioned skeptically. "For such a 'smart guy', you sure don't talk too smart..."

They all laughed, well, except for Gohan. But he did let out a sigh of relief; at least they had believed him. The remainder of the day passed with lots of talk about Saiyaman. Now that he had a name and a second appearance, everyone was spreading the rumors.

**AAAAA**

"You should fire her, and you know it!" Hanley's nasally voice shouted.

The volume and tone surprised the chief, but he had been expecting the conversation all day. "And why is that?"

"Come on, you read the report. You can't tell me that there wasn't one rule that she broke?" Hanley countered. The chief shook his head. "How about obstruction of justice?"

How did she obstruct justice?" questioned the Chief.

"She had this vigilante standing in front of her, mind you there is a warrant out for his arrest, and she didn't detain him or call in back up." Hanley grumbled

"Umm, which report were you reading? The one that I have says she came upon him as he was 'handling' a crazy driver, then as she approached he took off running and she wasn't able to catch him. When exactly was he just 'standing in front of her' like you claim?" the chief shot back.

"How else could she have gotten that info from him?" Hanley asked

"What info? All she got was a name, one that you released to the press without my knowledge or permission. So if anyone should be getting fired, it should be you. Now get the hell out of my office before I come to my senses and follow through with it!"

"But sir," he tired to plead

The chief open his desk and pulled out a form, set it on the desk, and picked up a pen. "Don't make me do it."

Hanley threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the chief's office.

"What is wrong with that guy?" he asked his desk as he went back to work.

**AAAAA**

Videl landed her jet copter in front of her house in the center of the street. She had gotten another call about a murder. It was similar in circumstance to many previous ones. A rather muscular, strong looking man with a stab would roughly one and half times the size of her fist. Also, the man had a surprised look on his face.

She hadn't received one of these calls in a while, even though not to long ago she was getting them fairly often, usually similar in timing to a Raptors' robbery. They had always thought them related. Maybe a robbery, and while escaping, the person would get in the way. But this time, it wasn't like that, there was no robbery. Just what seems like a completely unmotivated murder. The man still had his wallet, and the wallet had a rather large amount of money in it.

And, as par for the course, there was no witness. There were never any witnesses.

These Raptors were going to be the dead of her.

Not to mention this new guy, Saiyaman. She had filed a report after the incident with him, but she conveniently left out the part about how she had talked to him. She reported that she overheard him saying his name to the crazy driver. And that once she approached he ran.

Combine those two things with the fact that Hanley had released Saiyaman's name to the press. That just seemed so uncharacteristic of the chief to let him do something like that. Hanley must have said something really powerful to the chief to get him to agree to something like that...

Or did Hanley just take it upon himself to do it, just like he did with the surveillance tape of Saiyaman in that jewelry store? The chief didn't approve him to release that and was mighty pissed to find out that it had been.

Hanley must me trying to get fired... After lashing out like he did and picking a fight, and then releasing that video without approval... Something was not right in his head...

But what?

**AAAAA**

Alexx sat behind his desk looking over the papers in front of him. They were reports on how the company was doing. Thanks to Henry and the watch phone, profits were soaring to unheard of levels. Especially once the press caught wind that the police force had them. They had begun taking pre-orders and already had over a months worth of production pre-sold. And that was only in the first two days. He smiled as he looked over the cost analysis of those things. They were fairly inexpensive to make, and the demand for them pushed the price through the roof. These pre-order units were being sold at a 400 profit. This was one of the best things that he had ever stolen.

He lifted his head when he heard a slight knock on the door. He put the papers in the top drawer on his desk. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Terra entered and shut the door behind her. He motioned for her to come up and have a seat.

He looked across as her and smiled. "Well, the paperwork has been submitted and approved. You will be going to Orange Star High starting on Monday." He grabbed a folder full of papers off his desk and handed them to her. "Here is all the info that you will need, including a class schedule, background info used on the application, and my personal contact number should you need anything."

Her face turned bright red. "Thank you sir... I mean, Alexx."

He smiled at her. "Look over those papers and let me know if you have and questions, ok?"

"Ok," she said as she stood and walked out.

Once she was gone, he pulled the financial reports back out of his desk drawer. "Maybe we won't need any 'extra' activities for a while," he said with a big smile


	14. Terra Starts School

**A/N: **Well, I told you that I wasn't quiting... I do apologize for the long break. From the bottom of my heart I do sincerely apologize... Please don't kill me. After taking such a long break, it was kind of hard to get back into the swing of things writing and typing and all that... But as a special treat for all of your patience, this chapter is the second longest single chapter that I have written yet. Also, there are quiet a few BIG things that happen in this chapter, or that will spawn directly from what happens in this chapter. The good news is that I have 90 of Part III outlined, so all I need to do is write and type from that, and it will take us all the way to the end of this one. I even started a little into Part IV, but I just don't know if I will go into it... I just seem to be running out of steam and ideas for this story. I probably will, just because what I have outlined through the end of Part III will leave this story unfinished and incomplete, and I hate doing that. So it more than likely will go on, but I just don't know yet.

I do also want to say hello to all the new readers. I have gotten a massive amount of notices of favorite story and favorite author adds, and a few update notice adds. So to all of you, Welcome!!

Since posting the last chapter, I went back and re read Parts I and II, and all I have to say is, damn I am a crappy writer... that and how did all of you let me publish so many mistakes and not bring them to my attention? Maybe I should go back and fix the errors and republish all the chapters... But that would require me to not be lazy, and it would also cause me to delay any more chapters from coming out. So I will leave it up to all of you. Do you want me to go back and fix Parts I and II? Or are the mistakes not that detrimental to the story that you would all rather I focus on the future of the story?

My Tivo also went out on me last week. I was so pissed. It had an upgraded hard drive and a lifetime service... So now I have to go out an look for a new one But the worst part is that I have actually spent money to get this one repaired before... Actually 3 times before... Only this time, I don't think that there is any saving it... I don't want to have to buy another one... ARGG!! sorry... that was really random and all, but I needed to get it off my chest here.

So, anyways... how is everything going for all of you guys? Anything fun or exciting going on? I also want to present another question to all of you. Ok, so maybe not a question, but more of an info search. Do any of you think that you can help me make this story better? Is there anything that you would like to see happen in it? If so, drop me a line and let me know what you would like to see, and I will see if I can work it in. Finally, would anyone be interested in becoming my new Beta? The plus is that you get to read the chapter before before anyone else, but the minus is that you would actually HAVE to make recommendations and things like that.

Ok, one last thing, how is it that some stories can get so many reviews on their stories, and yet I don't seem to be getting many, only the ones from the usual people, the ones who seem to review every chapter. I want to get some new voices to pipe in and give me their 2 cents. I am not going to do what some have done and say I wont update until I get a certain number of reviews, just because that is a chicken shit thing to do (pardon my language, but it is). I just want to hear what you all have to say

Ok, I know that some of you are not exactly too happy with what I have done with the Saiyans. Most of what I have done with this story and the Saiyans was done to try and make the story more believable... I personally feel that most of the Saiyan's power comes from their ability to brace their bodies with their energy (or ki). But without bracing their bodies, they are just as frail as we are. Their skin is just that, skin and their bones are just bones. The reason that they can take a punch like they do is by bracing the impact site with their energy. Whether they do it unintentionally (like Goku when he was a kid back in DB) or intentionally (everything not to much further after Goku was originally shot in DB), they are doing it. I know that some of you may see this as a form of "dumbing down" the story "watering down" the characters, but that is my personal belief on how they do what they do. I do not have that great of an understanding of martial arts and life energy (or ki, or chi, or chakra, or what ever it may be called), but this is MY interpretation of it.

Wow, I have a lot of comments to make this time... well it has been almost 3 months since my last update here. Oh well... I bet that you are all tired of listening to me yak and want to get on with the story, so on to the next part, the Reviews

Shiva: Thanks, and enjoy!

Rohan:Well, here is another update for you, sorry that I fell into that "Not updateing for a while" category... I just wanted to go back to the past and make sure that I didn;t forget something... I wanted to get all my facts straight. Anyways, thanks for the kinds words and enjoy!

Ultimatesayin: Thanks for the review. I agree with you that superman could do all that you have said, but this is DBZ, not Superman ;) haha, j/p. See above for an in-depth take on my personal views.

MILFORS: Please don't do evil things to me. I told you all that I wouldn't forget, and I didn't. So here is another chapter, and I will try to get another one up soo. Enjoy!

Dragonmaster: Thank you for your review and I sincerely do appreciate you bringing this to my attention. Please see above for my personal views on how DBZ characters can do what they do. But once again, thank you for pointing this out for me to share my views.

Teengohan: Most people probably agree with what Dragonmaster has said, they just dont vocalize it. I appreciate it when people point things out like this because it allows me to enlighten you all to my personal take on these sorts of things. I don't necessarily hate that they are super strong, but I just want to make this a little more real and believable.

Well, that is all for now, so on to the good stuff.

**Last time:**

**WWWWW**

Gohan stood on top of a building watching a scene unfold below him. It looked like a drug deal going bad. Two people stood below him, one was leaning against the wall of the building across the street, and the other stood directly in front of him and was shouting multiple profanities at the guy leaning against the wall. From what he had heard, the one leaning against the wall was the dealer who had sold to the man shouting at him, who didn't think that the quality was worth the price.

The dealer seemed oddly calm, commenting to the shouting man about how a deal is a deal, all sales are final, and to get out of his face. The screaming man seemed to not be listening, and continued yelling at the dealer.

Gohan looked up and down the street and saw no one around. At least if this did escalate, there were no innocent people who could get hurt.

Down below him, the shouting man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. The leaning man didn't seem to flinch and told the buyer to leave. The buyer lunged with his knife, and the seller swatted the buyer's hand away causing him to drop the knife. Then the buyer reached into the back of his belt and pulled out a shinny chrome hand gun. The buyer started to run, but only got a few steps before the seller was able to level the gun and pull the trigger.

Only the buyer wasn't there anymore.

"You know, guns and knives are very dangerous and shouldn't be used to settle disputes." Gohan said, holding an almost unconscious buyer under one arm. The seller re-aimed at him, but before the trigger was pulled, he had already closed the distance between them and landed a light punch into the seller's stomach. The seller fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He dropped the buyer man to the ground, jarring him back into consciousness.

"How much more of this junk are you carrying? Where are the drugs?" he asked the man on his knees before him. The man gasping for breath, was barely able to dig into his pocket and withdrew a moderately sized plastic bag, about the size of Gohan's hand. He relieved the man of his bag of white powder with his left hand and held it at eye level. Then he raised his right hand and started to form a small ball of energy. He tossed the bag of powder into the sky and released the ball of energy, and when they hit each other, the bag disappeared. He looked down and saw the pistol the man had been hold on the ground next to his right foot. He lifted his foot and brought it down on top of the gun, crushing it into many small pieces. "Don't ever let me catch you selling that junk again," he said to the seller, then he turned his face to the buyer. "And you need to get some help for your problem." He then turned and jumped back up to the roof of the building he was previously perched on.

As he jumped from roof top to roof top, an idea crossed his mind. Since the police were using his design as their main source of communication, maybe he could find a way to tap into their signal and listen in on the police calls. It seemed as though the crime rate here was high, and most of it was rather violent also. Maybe by listening in on the calls, he could help them out and then more criminals would be locked up instead of on the street causing more crime. Then he would have more time for his school work and to spend with his friends.

He launched into the sky headed home.

Once he got there, he went back to look at his plans he had made for the phone watch, and also retrieved the prototype he had made. What would be a good thing to make it into? He already had a watch, so he would look funny if he was wearing another one. It had to be small and easily hide-able. It wouldn't need the screen because he wouldn't need to see who was talking.

Maybe this would be harder than he had thought...

**AAAAA**

So far, this new toy was working out rather well. She had only had it in her possession for a few days, but already it was proving to be very useful. It sure was a lot more convenient than using her cell phone like she was before. The only disadvantage was that it made it difficult to make herself "unavailable." When they were using her cell, she could just ignore the call and say that she never received it.

But it wasn't like that anymore. She had already received three calls on it. And the weekend didn't seem to bring her any new hope of relief. She was on her way to another murder, just like the one a few days ago... Just like all the rest of them. But she couldn't recall ever seeing two of them this close together. And why were the victims always large and imposing men? They were never regular guys, or the elderly, or women... Always people that looked like they may have been strong.

People who looked like fighters...

The next World Martial Arts Tournament was coming up, was someone thinning out the competition?

But that wouldn't make sense, because the competitors in the tournament come from all over the world, not just from this one city...

She was just so confused. And why did they keep calling her in when there was never any prints, or tracks, or anything. Just a body with a hole... It's not like she actually did anything when she was there. Usually everything had already been looked over and searched and logged by the time she was called in. She was usually more useful during the action, not after it.

Unless it was the chief trying to get her and Hanley to spend time together and get along. He seemed to be at every one of that calls that she had responded to. Fat chance of that actually happening. She could never get along with a jack ass like him.

'Well, time to do more of nothing and get even more frustrated,' she thought as she landed her jet copter and got out.

**AAAAA**

The large tan building loomed in front of her. She had sworn to herself that she would never go back. It was the worst four years of her life, and she had no idea why she had agreed to go back. After all, it was only a year ago that she had left.

And yet, here she was, standing on the steps to Orange Star High. Granted, it wasn't her alma mater, but how different could it really be? Same crappy classes, same crappy drama kings and queens who are so focused on who is dating who and where the next party was. It was all such a load of bull.

Yet here she stood, returning to the place that she dreaded from her not too distant past.

She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her long blue hair. As she reached the top of the stairs that led to the schools front door, she reached up and fixed her thin framed glasses. "Come on, Terra, it can't be that bad..." she said to herself as she pressed onwards into the first hallway lined with lockers.

She was amazed how many people were here already. She had arrived almost a full hour early just to make sure she could find her classes and learn the layout of the school a little bit. It was five stories tall and easily four or five times larger than her old high school.

She had grown up in a small town out near the mountains and had moved to the city once she graduated. She had hated the rural life, it was too slow and boring. And that was part of why she had hated school so much, because of the slow pace and the small size. She always had the same people in every class, and almost all of the people in her classes were not all that nice to the smart kids. She was one of the smart kids. So maybe this won't be so bad after all...

After wandering the halls for almost the whole hour before classes started, she came to a conclusion. "I need a smoke..." she mumbled as she found the stair case that led up to the roof.

She leaned up against one of the air conditioning units on the roof as she dug through her backpack looking for her cigarettes and lighter. "Ahh, there they are..." she pulled them out and placed a single cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She inhaled deeply, letting the soothing smoke fill her lungs. As she exhaled, she noticed something up in the sky off to her left. Before she could fully turn to see what it was, a blue streak shot down from the sky and landed on the roof a handful of yard away from where she was leaning on the air conditioner.

Standing where the streak touched down was a man with his back to her that was wearing black pants, a gray sleeveless shirt, black elbow pads, and some kind of bandanna on his head. The outfit looked familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Was this the masked man that Mr. Bruin... er... Alexx had asked her to look into? Maybe if she was quiet and watched him, he might take off his mask. She lowered herself and peeked over the top of another air conditioning unit between herself and the masked man.

The man looked to the left and then to the right and raised up his left hand. She noticed him wearing a watch and made a mental note of the design. It sure did look like something that Capsule Corp had made. She was somewhat familiar with their designs. She had applied there and got turned down. Then she applied at Plano and got hired.

He looked down at the watch on his arm, and started to lift his right hand up. He stopped suddenly and lifted his head up to the sky. She looked down at the lit cigarette in her hand, and when she looked back up, the man was gone. She stood up straight, and dropped the cigarette. 'I wonder why he was on the school's roof?' she thought as she stepped on the still smoking cigarette butt and ground it into the roof with her toe. She was going to have to report this to Alexx.

She let out another sigh and looked at her watch. She had a few minutes to kill still, so she walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over. The people below her looked like an ant trail as the masses started filing into the building. A gust of wind blew from behind her picking her hair up and throwing it into her face. "I wish I brought a hair tie..." she said as she tried unsuccessfully to smooth it out. She turned and walked back into the building.

**AAAAA**

"That was close. A little too close. I need to be more careful..." the teenage half-Saiyan said to himself as he walked out of an alley and into the street. He was going to land on the schools roof like he had last week, but there was someone else on the roof. And he almost hit that red button on the side of his watch. He was about to, but the faint scent of cigarette smoke tickled his nose and caught his attention. That stopped him in his tracks. It was then that he felt out the presence behind him. He had to pay better attention when he was going to change.

Now, he was a few blocks out from the school, and he only had a few minutes to make it there. He was probably going to be late, but he didn't care... It's not like he would miss that much.

He rubbed his eyes. He should have gotten more sleep, but he was up late last night working on his device to listen in on the police calls. The good news was that he was close to completing it. He should have it working in a few days.

He let out another sigh as he heard the school's bell ring as he set foot on the bottom step up to the school. A few other students around him took off running for fear of being late, but he just continued walking.

It was going to be another boring day. His first class was boring, like always, but at least he would have someone to talk to during his second one. He arrived there before the others, so he took his seat and looked out the window. Before he knew it, the rest of the class came filing in. Yami led the group, with Celer right next to a very tired looking Videl. Celer seemed to be giving him more dirty looks than usual. 'What did I do to piss him off so badly?'

"Hey Gohan," Yami greeted him with a smile. He returned the smile and greeting. "How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Oh, rather boring. I didn't do anything," he lied. "How about you?"

"The usual, nothing too exciting."

When Videl had taken her seat, he looked over at her. "What's up? You look beat..."

"Just a long weekend, and a late night call." she replied as she rubbed her eyes. "There were two more murders this weekend."

'Murders?' he thought. "Did you find the killer?"

"No," she let out a sigh and continued rubbing her eyes.

"Why not?"

She let out a growl and stopped rubbing her eyes. "Because there was no evidence!" She shouted. "There is never any evidence..." she let her voice trail off as she took a deep steadying breath.

He figured this would be a good time to drop this topic. He was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

The rest of the class passed quietly with no one saying anything that wasn't prompted by the teacher. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the class. Gohan was one of the last out as he fumbled to put away his books. He hoisted his backpack and head to his locker.

He stood in front of his locker putting a few books into it and pulling a few out that he would need for the next few classes. He felt someone walk up behind him and stop. Once the presence stopped behind him, the next few things happened pretty quickly. He felt two hands placed on his back right about his shoulder blades, and he felt those hands push. For the sake of his normalcy at the school, he allowed himself to fall face first into his locker. It was no big deal, the force of the push was so minor that it didn't hurt him at all, but it did dent the locker. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and attempt to spin him around. He followed the force of the spin and turned to see Celer standing in front of him. Then Celer grabbed him by the collar and pushed his back into the lockers. He could see a very violent look in the man's eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Celer shot dangerously. "I don't want you talking to Videl anymore. Got it?" Then Celer released the half Saiyan's collar and stormed off down the hallway.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Gohan looked down the hall opposite of the way Celer had gone and saw a girl come running up to him. She had long blue hair that matched her eyes and wore thin framed glasses. He had never seen her here before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gohan feigned pain as he rubbed his forehead. Then he straightened out his shirt.

"You hit that locker pretty hard. I'm surprised that you didn't get a concussion or something like that."

He tapped his forehead with a single finger. "I guess that I just have a hard head..."

They both started laughing. "I'm Terra, by the way." She extended her right hand. "I'm new here. In fact, today is my first day."

Gohan took her hand. "I'm Gohan. I'm new here too. I only started here last week."

That was followed by a brief, but uneasy silence. Terra was the first to break it. "Why did that guy do that for?"

"Oh, he is just mad because I said something to his girlfriend, Videl. The weirdest thing is that I don't even know what it was that I said"

Terra's eyes lit up. "You know Videl?" He nodded his head. "Do you think that you could introduce me?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. What are your next classes?" She handed him her schedule. "Oh, your fourth class is the same as mine, and she is in all the rest of my classes. I'll introduce you during that class, ok?"

"Thanks," she said as the bell rang.

"See you later," he said as he turned and head to his next class.

"Bye"

**AAAAA**

"Don't take this the wrong way, Videl, but your boyfriend is crazy..." Yami let her words fall off as her friend gave her a weird look.

"Yami, haven't we gone through all of this already? Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that he is crazy."

"But he just assaulted Gohan for no reason!" she was almost shouting as she pleaded for her friend to listen.

"What are you talking about?" she gave Yami a skeptical look.

"Well, I saw Celer slam Gohan into his locker twice. I don't know what he said, or why, but Celer attacked him."

That can't be, he wouldn't do something like that. Celer was always so nice to her. She didn't even really understand why Yami didn't get along with him. "No, he wouldn't do something like that. It's just not like him..."

"Ask him about it."

"About what? It might have been someone else. How do you know that it was him, that it was Celer?"

"Please, Videl. For me, ask him about it."

"Ok, fine. Look, there he is."

Yami turned to look over her shoulder at the approaching Celer.

Once he was near, Videl fired her question. "Did you assault Gohan?"

"No," his voice boomed. "Why would I do something like that?"

Videl shot a look at Yami that told her friend that they would talk about this later. The bell rang and they all head off to their class.

What was Yami talking about? Why would she lie to her about Celer? It was no secret that the two of them didn't get along, but starting a rumor like that? That was just too much. Maybe she should ask Gohan about it. He didn't seem capable of coming up with a story like that.

During the third class, everyone sat quietly and once the bell rang, Gohan was out the door before most of the class. Odd, he usually lags... Oh well. She head to her next class.

She entered the class room and saw Gohan sitting in the same seat as he was before, only now there was a girl sitting next to him. And he was talking to her... Mr. Shy-Guy Gohan was talking to another person, and a girl at that. "Hey Gohan," she said as she neared and took her seat.

"Hi Videl," he responded. "This is Terra. She's new here, just like me. I ran into her by accident after Cel.. after the second class."

Terra held out her hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

'What a kiss ass.' She smiled and took the new girls hand. "Likewise."

"I was very impressed by your victory at the last World Tournament. I have never seen anyone beat so quickly." Terra continued as she fixed her glasses.

"Are you a fighter?" Videl asked, eyeing her extremely petite frame. If she was a fighter, she wasn't in proper shape.

"Oh no," Terra responded, shaking her head. "I don't have the build of a fighter. I'm just a big fan."

"Oh." she was right about the girl with glasses

"Are you going to be in the next tournament?"

"Yeah, in the adult division. I'll finally get to face off against my dad, as much as he doesn't want to." She may have been mistaken, but it sounded like Gohan let out a scoff after she said that.

"Why wouldn't he want to? I would think he would be proud to have such a strong daughter."

"Well, ever since my mom..." why was she getting into this? "My dad doesn't like me fighting..." she really didn't want to get into this right now.

"That's too bad. It will definitely be a good fight between you and your father. I can't wait to see it."

She turned a curious eye to Gohan. He had been awfully quiet and had a strange look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." he responded

About...?"

"It's not important. Never mind."

Maybe something did happen to him. Celer did get jealous when she talks to other guys, so maybe Yami was right. Gohan did seem to be avoiding talking to her. "Did something happen between you and Celer today?"

Gohan's face changed to a look of shock. "What?" he mumbled

"Who's Celer?" Terra questioned

"He is my boyfriend."

"Is he the guy who threatened and attacked you? Was that Celer?" Terra questioned to Gohan

"Hold on, what?" she shot a glare at Gohan. "Explain..."

Gohan's hand attached itself to the back of his neck. "Well, I was at my locker and Celer pushed me from behind and started talking about make me sorry and pain. It was no big deal-"

"He didn't just push you, Gohan." Terra cut him off. "I'm surprised that he didn't give you a concussion or a broken nose."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yami was right, and Celer had lied straight to her face about it. Was that why she didn't have any male friends? Because Celer was scaring away everyone who tried to talk to her? She knew that he got jealous, but not that jealous...

"Are you ok?" Gohan questioned her, breaking her from her train of thought.

"Yeah, I just... have to talk to someone after class." she said as she let out a sigh.

The rest of the class passed quickly, mostly due to this new girl, Terra. The blue haired fight fan had spent a great portion of the class questioning her about a great many thing that revolved around fighting. Her fighting style and technique, who taught her, what she does for training... everything. It was kind of nice to have someone talk to her about her. And what was even better was that Terra never once mentioned her father, after her comment about seeing the two of them face off at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. Terra seemed genuinely interested in her, just like it was with Yami, and oddly enough, Gohan. Come to think of it, had Gohan ever mentioned her father? Yami did, but not regularly... Even Celer did... But had Gohan?

Once the lunch break came around, she wandered the halls looking for her best friend and her boyfriend. She first came upon Yami.

"Hey Videl!" Yami called out once within ear shot.

She ushered her best friend into an empty classroom next to where they stood.

"What's wrong Videl?"

"Yami, you were right. Gohan told me that Celer had threatened him. I can't believe it. What should I do?"

"I've always told you about him. He wasn't very nice to me, so I figured he probably wasn't being to nice to many other people. I guess that since I'm a girl, he could stand me, but not another guy..."

"But why would he lie to me about it? He has never lied to me before..."

"How do you know that, Videl?"

The question struck a nerve... How did she know? If he would lie directly to her about something like this, what else was hiding from her?

She must have had a far away look on her face because Yami broke the silence. "Videl, you have to confront him about it."

But she didn't want to. She didn't want to find out that her boyfriend had been deceitful. That thought seemed to tear as her heart strings... This whole thing just seemed too surreal...

But this was something that she had to do. She took a deep, steadying breath and head out of the classroom and into the hallway. She would do it today, after school.

And the end of the day came a lot quicker than she had wanted it to. She was hoping that the day would drag, but the end came quick, way too quick. Before she knew it, the last bell rang and the day's classes were over. She head to her locker and put her books away. She looked down the hall way in the direction that she knew Celer would be coming from. He usually always met her at her locker at the end of the day. Sure enough, he was on his way over. She put her last book in the locker, then felt a set of hands on her waist and a chin on top of her head.

She turned to face him. "Celer, wee need to talk..."

"Sure babe, what's up?" he said with a grin.

"What happened today, between second and third classes?"

He scratched his chin and appeared to be deep in thought, like he was actually trying to remember. "Nothing, just went to class," he said with a shrug

"You didn't do anything?"

"No, nothing."

"So you didn't do anything to Gohan?"

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything to nerd boy."

"Nothing?" she gave him one last chance to come clean.

He threw his hands up in the air in an overly defensive posture. "Nothing, ok? I didn't do anything."

"Funny, that's not what I heard." her arms folded across her chest

"About what?"

Her hands found their way to her hips. "About how you threatened him and almost broke his nose and gave him a concussion."

"I was just teaching him a lesson." He sounded like he was pleading for his life

"And what lesson would that be?" she felt her voice starting to rise.

"He was rude to you!" he shouted at her as he pointed towards her last class which he knew Gohan was in with her.

"Then you let me take care of it. I don't need you to be teaching anyone any lessons for being rude to me. If I feel the need to, I will do something about it. And what exactly did he say that was so rude that you needed to defend me?"

Celer seemed tongue tied and couldn't seem to find an answer

"You were just jealous that another guy is talking to me, aren't you?" she shouted at him.

Again, Celer couldn't find an answer.

She turned and slammed her locker door shut as hard as she could, then refaced Celer. She stuck out a single finger and poked it into his chest. "I know that your mother ran out on you and your father when you were young, but that does not give you the right to try and stop me from talking to any one that I damn well feel like talking to you. You do NOT own me. If this is how you are going to be, then consider us through." Then she turned and stormed down the hallway away from him.

"Videl..." she heard him call out from over her shoulder.

But she just continued walking and didn't look back.


	15. Stick Like Glue

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's that time again. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I intended to get this one out fairly quick, but out-of-state relative came, which prevented me from typing. I have actually had this chapter written for over a week, I just haven't had time to type it... And I have some 3 or 4 hand-written pages into next chapter already, and it is chugging along nicely. Hopefully, that one should be up soon.

Let see, what has been happening in my life. Since last update, I finally fixed the a/c in my car. After 7 years of owning the car, and 7 CA summers, I finally fixed it. It is so nice. I can't believe that it took me this long to do it. Especially since this year is only going to get hotter.

Oh yeah. My work announced where it will be having our company picnic... and it is going to be at Disneyland. That is so awesome. I can't wait to go. It has been so long since the last time that I was there.

I am still shopping for a Beta, so if any one is interested, let me know.

Ummm... I think that is about it, so on to the reviews!!

Ultimatesayin: Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy.

Rodenga: Thanks for the offer. I might hit you up for some idea later... And thanks for the kind words, even though they may not be true ;) And I will be expanding on the G/V, but it will really be hitting home in Part IV... Stay tuned!

Mirai-Vegeto: Thanks! Gwen may or may not re-appear ;) Stay tuned...

Bloxham: Thanks, and enjoy!!

R: Thank you for you honesty. I have taken them into account. I actually shortened Part III, removing a lot that I had originally wanted to put in, but have recently decided against it. Thank you again for your honesty.

MILFORS: Yes, Celer was her first boyfriend. And can I have some of the burning marshmellows? They are my favorite. Those and weenie... I love the weenies and burned marshmellows... That is the best combination. I know it sounds weird,but it is a good combo

Well, thats all for this time. On to the story!!

**Last Time:**

Gohan breaks up a drug deal and destroys the seller's "stash" and decides to let them off with a warning, then headed home and worked on his watch phone "interceptor"

And Videl received a few calls about some murders, and thought about a connection between the murders and the World Martial Arts Tournament, but quickly dismisses it.

Terra shows up and goes to her first day at her return to school. Turns out that she had a really rough time when she was in school, but hopes that her time here would be better. After browsing the school, she heads up to the roof for a cigarette. While up there, Saiyaman lands on the roof and is about to do something then takes off.

Back in class, Gohan says something to Videl that pisses off Celer, who pounds him into his locker after class. Terra sees this and starts talking to Gohan to see if he was ok. At the mention of Videl's name, Terra perks up and asks for an introduction, which Gohan says he can do in a few classes when they are all together.

But Terra wasn't the only person who say what Celer did to Gohan, Yami did too. And she tells Videl who didn't believe her at first. She humors her friend and asks him half heartedly, only for him to deny it. Go figure.

After Gohan introduces Terra to Videl, Videl questions Gohan about Celer, only to have Gohan (thanks to Terra) confirm what Yami said.

Videl decides to fully question Celer about what happens, and at first he denies it.

"_Funny, that's not what I heard." her arms folded across her chest_

"_About what?"_

_Her hands found there way to her hips. "About how you threatened him and almost broke his nose and gave him a concussion."_

"_I was just teaching him a lesson." He sounded like he was pleading for his life_

"_And what lesson would that be?" she felt her voice starting to raise._

"_He was rude to you!" he shouted at her as he pointed towards her last class which he knew Gohan was in with her._

"_Then you let me take care of it. I don't need you to be teaching anyone any lessons for being rude to me. If I feel the need to, I will do something about it. And what exactly did he say that was so rude that you needed to defend me?"_

_Celer seemed tongue tied and couldn't seem to find an answer_

"_You were just jealous that another guy is talking to me, aren't you?" she shouted at him._

_Again, Celer couldn't find an answer._

_She turned and slammed her locker door shut as hard as she could. Then refaced Celer. She stuck out a single finger and poked it into his chest. "I know that your mother ran out on you and your father when you were young, but that does not give you the right to try and stop me from talking to any one that I damn well feel like talking to you. You do NOT own me." Then she turned and stormed down the hallway away from him._

"_Videl..." she heard him call out from over her shoulder._

_But she just continued walking and didn't look back._

**WWWWW**

Ring Ring

Her cell phone rang on the night stand next to her. She picked it up and read the name of the caller. "What is his problem?" she asked her phone. "Wouldn't you think after calling seven times and me not answering seven times that he would get the point?" She set it back down on the night stand and the cell rang through to the voice mail.

And immediately it started ringing again. She let out a growl and picked up her phone again. She flipped it over and pulled the battery off the back. She really didn't want to talk to him right now. After the fall out earlier during the day, she found Yami and promptly apologized. Yami said that it was ok, and not to worry about it. That it was normal for her to doubt an accusation about something as big as this was...

But she still felt bad. She had called her best friend a liar, when her best friend would have no reason what-so-ever to lie to her.

Her watch started beeping. She lifted it to eye level and pressed the button on the face that had a small green line on it. "Go ahead," she called out as the screen flashed to life.

The screen showed an older lady with a headset on. "There is a hijacking. A bus full of the elderly about to go on a city tour. Three men, heavily armed. They are just leaving the Satan City Bus Depot." the dispatcher called out.

"I'm on my way," She hung up the watch. Finally some action, finally a call where she could actually do something. Her mood lightened as she ran out her bedroom door.

**AAAAA**

"Go ahead," a female voice called out. It was working. He had been tinkering with it earlier, and it was finally picking up a signal. Once he was able to get it sort of working, he decided it would be good to go to Satan City and tinker with it some more. Maybe being that far out from the dispatch center, the signal was just too weak for it to pick up this early in its development. Now he was standing on the roof of a building in his Saiyaman uniform watching the people in the city moving below him.

"There is a hijacking. A bus full of the elderly about to go on a city tour. Three men, heavily armed. They are just leaving the Satan City Bus Depot." the dispatcher called out.

A hijacking? This sounds like something that he might need to help out with, especially since there were three heavily armed men. He would have to hurry and try to get over to Videl's house before she left. He floated straight up into the sky. He scanned the city below him. Somewhere, there was a hijacked bus on the run. Not too far below him, a jet copters shot past. 'That must be Videl...' he thought as he followed her path from above.

The jet copter streaked across the sky with a speed that surprised the teen, but it was nothing that he couldn't keep up with. After a few minutes, he saw their target. A bus was speeding on a street just outside the city, and four police cars were giving chase. The jet copter lowered itself towards the bus, and he saw a person jump out towards the roof of the bus. 'Wow, the girl has guts...'

**AAAAA**

As soon as her feet touched down on the roof of the bus, she curled herself into a roll. After a single roll, she shot back up onto her feet. She knew that they would hear her arrival, but it was the only way she could think of to get on the bus without endangering everyone else. No sooner was she on her feet than a stream of bullets tore through the roof of the bus where her feet had just touched down.

She ran towards the front of the bus and the spray of bullets trailed her by only a mere inch or two. 'Come on, Videl, you have to get in there... I know...' She continued running towards the front of the bus, then jumped in the air and did a half rotation of her body. She landed with her hands grabbing the bar on the front that said the destination, facing the front with her feet directly over her head. She used her forward momentum to carry herself over the front. She brought her feet up in front of her and crashed through the windshield and into the head of the driver, knocking the man unconscious.

"One down, two to go." Standing on the lap of the driver, she took a quick survey of the bus and found the other two standing just behind the driver with their guns pointed to the sky. Her crash through the windshield caused them to turn and look at her, but they seemed shocked by her entrance. Her foot was right next to one, so she kicked hard at his gun causing it to get dislodged from his hands and into the head of the other. That seemed to temporarily stun them both enough for her to make a move.

She jumped from the lap of the driver and delivered a hard spinning kick to the head of the man who was standing closest to her. She landed in a crouch.

"Two down..." she said as she turned to face the third, still in the crouch. He had recovered from the stun of getting hit in the head by the automatic rifle and was leveling his rifle at her and starting to pull the trigger.

She jumped towards him and knocked the gun upwards before the shots were released, sending the bullets harmlessly into the sky. She fell to the floor from her jump, and while laying prone next to the standing man with a rifle, she kicked at his knees. She was satisfied by the "pop" sound she heard, and that caused the man to fall. As he was on the ground, she kicked at his head, knocking him out as well.

She stood and dusted off her hands to the many cheers of the passengers.

The bus jerked violently bringing her attention back to the fact that the driver was out cold, but his foot was still on the accelerator pedal. She turned and looked out the broken remains of the windshield. They were no longer on the street. The violent jerk was the bus jumping the curb. She looked a little further ahead and saw nothing.

They were heading for a cliff!

She pulled the man out of the driver seat and jumped into it, then stomped down on the brakes and cranked the wheel as far to the left as it would go. The tires locked and screeched, but the tires were unable to grab onto anything. It was just going to fast. The bus careened over the edge and started its long free falling decent towards what ever was below. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of when the bus hit the ground.

But that never came. Something had stopped the bus from falling. She peaked through a crack in her eyes and saw the ground was not longer getting closer. She looked out the broken windshield and saw Saiyaman holding the bus, floating some 10 feet off the ground. She felt a small lurch as the bus started its ascent back towards the top of the cliff.

**AAAAA**

It had all happened so quickly. She had jumped onto the roof, entered the bus in what was probably one of the best ways he had ever seen, and disabled all three men, all in a no more than two minutes. But the bus kept moving, and went over a cliff. Luckily, he was low enough that he had enough time to get in front of the bus and catch it before it hit the ground.

Videl opened her eyes with a confused look on her face. She looked at him and smiled as he lifted the bus back up to the top of the cliff. He set it down near the four police cars that were in pursuit, much to the officer's shock and amazement.

Once they realized who he was, they all withdrew their handguns and ordered him to the ground.

"Wait!" Videl shouted as she climbed out of the bus and stood between Saiyaman and the officers. "Don't you realize that he just saved all of us? That if he hadn't been here, we would all be dead?" The officers lowered their guns. She turned to face the man standing behind her. "Thank you," she said with a slight bow. "I am sorry about how I had talked to you before-"

"No problem..." he cut her off. "I am here to help." he said as he gave her a two fingered salute and flew off.

**AAAAA**

"Ahh, Terra. How nice to hear from you." Alexx said.

"I have something urgent to report." She sounded fluster through the phone.

"After only your first day? That's impressive..." Alexx's smooth voice called out with a chuckle.

"I saw that guy, Saiyaman, this morning on the roof of the school. He was wearing a watch that I had never seen before, but it definitely carried many Capsule Corp design cues. I will email you a drawing of what it looked like."

"Excellent. That is definitely something urgent. When I get your drawing of it, I will have someone look into it. Very good work." And then he hung up the phone. He touched the top of the phone to his lip. 'A Capsule Corp design...' A few seconds later, a message popped up in his inbox. He immediately held the phone back up and dialed a number.

"This is Henry," said the voice through the phone.

"I have something that I want you to look into. I will forward you a message that has a drawing attached to it. Look through the system and find out who designed it."

"Ok, I understand." Henry replied as he hung up the phone.

**AAAAA**

Videl wandered the streets of Satan City, like she usually did after classes got out. The week was over already, and aside from that bus hijacking, it had been a quiet week. Celer hadn't been in class, and it was probably for the best. She hadn't talked to him since that day, and still felt like if she did that she would rip his head off. Oh well. It was better this way. She was free to do whatever she wanted, without Celer's attempts at controlling her.

There was a chime on her watch. She lifted up to her eyes. "Videl here."

"There was another murder, corner of 5th and Alpine."

"I'm right around the corner. I'll be there in a minute." she took off running down the street and took the first left turn, then down another block and turned right. The first unit hadn't arrived yet, but she could hear the sirens coming. Across the street from where she stood was a body laying on the ground, and an older woman holding a small boy, maybe 5 or 6 years old, who was crying hysterically.

She approached. "What happened?" she asked the lady.

"I just came upon them here and called it in." the lady motioned to the boy and the dead man's body.

The boy seemed to calm at the sight of Videl, and calmed even more when she started speaking. "My name is Videl. I am going to need to ask you a few questions. Can you help me?" she asked the small boy, who nodded his head. "What's your name?"

"Jacob..." the boy said with a sniffle.

"Ok, Jacob. Do you know who this is?"

He nodded. "My daddy..."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Again the boy nodded. "Someone came out of no where and poked him."

"With what?"

"A big gray thing with a long point."

"What did the person look like?"

"Very tall, and very hairy. Like a big black dog."

A few units pulled up behind her and started taping off the area. She stood and turned to see Hanley standing right behind her. "Jeff..." she said with a nod.

"Videl..." Hanley replied, also with a nod. "Who are they?" he pointed to the lady and the boy.

"She called it in, and the boy is a witness." She then told him exactly what the boy had said.

"Go fill out your report. We will take it from here." he said with a sigh.

"What ever." she didn't want to do this again, or be here with Hanley, so it worked out for the best. She went and filled out her paper work, then sat on the fender of one of the police cars. "A big, black, dog man..." she wondered out loud.

**AAAAA**

"You have good news for me, Henry?"

"Yes, sir. I looked up the designs related to that picture that you sent to me. You were correct that it was a Capsule Corp design, but it is nothing that they plan on or intend to market. Since it was in the restricted files, I couldn't find out anything about it or what it does. All I could find out was that the file was put there by Mrs. Briefs' nephew, Gohan Son. I can only assume that it was him who created the file and designed the watch."

"Excellent work, Henry. What school did you say that this Gohan Son goes to?"

"Orange Star High, in Satan City."

"Thank you, Henry. You will find an extra bonus in your account next week." He pressed the disconnect button and immediately dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Terra, Alexx. I have another assignment for you. Do you know a kid named Gohan Son?"

"Yeah, he is Videl Satan's friend, one of the people that I hang out with here. He actually introduced me to Videl on my first day here."

"Good. Find out more about him. Stick to him like glue."

"Ok."

He hung up the phone. "How convenient... maybe I should make an appearance..." he pressed the intercom button. "Jackson, make arrangements for me to make an appearance at Orange Star High. Say that I'm..." he searched for the right words, "... scouting the Senior class for potential future employees. Also, inform them that I will supply them with a list of people who I would like to specifically talk to."

"Understood." came the monotone voice.

**AAAAA**

He couldn't believe it. She had just finished her second week, and already she seemed like she had been here for years. He had been here longer than she had, albeit only one week longer, but he still felt like an outcast. Well, he did have a good reason to feel like one, but they didn't know that. They had made an announcement about some kind of assembly next week. They had mentioned a special guest speaker, but they didn't reveal anything else about it.

"I wonder who this guest speaker is?" Terra asked.

Class had just gotten out, and the two were walking out the front door of the school. It was odd, though. Last week, Terra had seemed so interested in Videl. But in this week that just ended, she was like his shadow. Maybe she was star struck at first? And now it wore off? Oh well, who knows. "I'm not sure who it will be. I hope that it is someone interesting at least." he answered. 'Please don't be Bulma, please don't be Bulma...'

"Yeah, I hope that it's not one of those boring career counselors. What kind of career do you want to get into?"

There was another one of those weird questions. She had been asking him all sorts of weird questions all week long. It was almost like she was drilling him for information. "I'm not sure," he half lied. Honestly, he didn't know. He figured that he would do something at Capsule Corp, it just seemed the logical step.

"Oh. I want to be an inventor, maybe go work at Capsule Corp. Wouldn't that be neat?"

He eyed her suspiciously. Did she know about his connection to Capsule Corp? That was the third time today that she had mentioned it. Maybe it was just a coincidence? He looked up at the sky like he was deep in contemplation. As his eyes scanned the sky above him, he spied a jet copter streaking past above him. "I wonder where she is heading?" he said, changing the subject.

Terra turned a suspicious eye to him. "Why?"

His hands came up in a defensive position. "Just because she is always doing neat things... Since she works for the police... That must be really exciting..." he stammered out.

"You almost sound like you have a crush on the young Miss Satan..." Terra teased.

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "I'm not crushing her."

"No, you HAVE a crush on her."

"What's a crush? What are you talking about?"

Terra smacked herself on the forehead. "You're kidding, right?"

Gohan shook his head. "I lived a very sheltered life..." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh boy..." she said with a sigh.


	16. Or Maybe That Was Why

**A/N:** Hey everyone! What's going on? It's that time again… Time for me to be posting another new chapter!! Isn't that just o-so exciting?!

As per the norm these days, I don't seem to be able to find a lot of time to write, but at least when I do find time to write I am hitting a damn good groove. I seem to be at a pace of about one hand written page in about 30 or 40 mins. And that is a killer pace compared to how it used to be, when I was getting a quarter to half a hand written page in a whole hour. It is pretty funny, I have actually had this written for almost 2 or 3 whole weeks. I had this chapter written faster that I had it typed… That and I have a little more than half of the next chapter written out. But knowing my luck, it will probably be like another month before I can get it typed… And I know that really sucks… The good news is that this chapter is the average running length for part III.

Did I mention on here about a year or a year and a half ago about how they were filming a movie next to my girlfriends house? Well, the movie that they filmed finally came out. I went last weekend to see it in the theaters and it was really cool to be able to see my g/f's house on screen in a movie theater. That is one of the really cool things that has happened to me recently.

I also went to the movies and saw The Dark Knight. And all that I have to say is that I was horribly unimpressed by the movie. I mean, Heath Ledger did an AWESOME job as the joker, but the rest of the movie was very ho-hum... And I would have to say that is a very good way to describe the movie, ho-hum, or meh... It makes me wonder if the only reason that it is doing good is because Heath has passed...

I also spent a great deal of time last weekend fixing my car. It got hit again (again I was parked and it got backed into), but it finally is fixed and (knock on wood) it will stay that way! I pretty much had to rip the entire front end off of my car, to replace both fenders... So it runs good, and now it looks good... Only a few more things left to fix, for now.

In case you haven't noticed, I have been going back through the earlier parts of the story (So far I have only done Part I) and fixing errors. Don't worry though, I am not changing the story or re-writing anything, just fixing spelling and grammar mistakes that I have found re-reading the story. I apologize, I said that I wasn't going to, but I just couldn't leave it alone after I knew I had made so many mistakes... Please don't kill me...

Well, I think that I have rambled your collective ears off for long enough, so I guess that it is on to the reviews!

Shiva: Thanks for your ever present kindness... I really do appreciate it. But here is another chapter for you to enjoy!!

Rohan: I am sorry that you didn't get the update notice. I have found that this site does tend to "forget" sometimes... Oh well... Gohan may be sheltered, but he is at least a whole hell of a lot more educated that his father was as a child... Some one will be finding out something about someone else in the next few chapters. I don't want to give away too much, so I will stop there.

Bloxham: I know, last chapter was WAY to short, but it just seemed to work out that way, with the pacing and the flow of the story. At least it was enjoyed, so that makes me feel better... I hope you enjoy this one!

**Last Time:**

After the fall out between Videl and Celer, Celer tries to call but Videl avoids him. Until she gets a call about a hijacking. But Gohan over hears and comes in to help out.

Videl successfully subdues the hijackers, but she was just a little to late, and the bus goes over the edge of a cliff. All of the people in the bus were saved by Saiyaman, who caught the bus only moments before it hit the ground. Videl tries to thank him, but he flies off saying he needs no reward.

Meanwhile, Terra calls in to Alexx to report seeing Saiyaman on the roof and her finding of a Capsule Corp watch on him. She then sends him a drawing of the watch. Bruin calls Henry and sends the drawing over to him to find out more info about it.

Videl gets a call about another murder, and when she arrives, there was actually a witness, a young boy who says that the killer looked like a giant black dog.

Later, Alexx gets a return call from Henry that the drawing matches a design put into the restricted files by Bulma's nephew, Gohan Son who goes to Orange Star High. Alexx calls Terra and tells her to follow him and get more info about him. He then calls Jackson to set up something for him to make an appearance at Orange Star High.

An announcement was made that there would be a guest speaker at school, but no one knows who it will be. She was probing him for more information as they walked.

_He eyed her suspiciously. Did she know about his connection to Capsule Corp? That was the third time today that she had mentioned it. Maybe it was just a coincidence? He looked up at the sky like he was deep in contemplation. As his eyes scanned the sky above him, he spied a jet copter streaking past above him. "I wonder where she is heading?" he said, changing the subject._

_Terra turn a suspicious eye to him. "Why?"_

_His hands came up in a defensive position. "Just because she is always doing neat things... Since she works for the police... That must be really exciting..." he stammered out._

"_You almost sound like you have a crush on the young Miss Satan..." Terra teased._

_Gohan tilted his head to the side. "I'm not crushing her."_

"_No, you HAVE a crush on her."_

"_What's a crush? What are you talking about?"_

_Terra smacked herself on the forehead. "You're kidding, right?"_

_Gohan shook his head. "I lived a very sheltered life..." he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_Oh boy..." she said with a sigh._

**WWWWWWW**

"What was that?" a strange buzzing noise caught her attention. She put her wallet back into her pocket and took a step back from the ATM. She looked to her left, then to her right, but she could not tell where the noise was coming from. It almost sounded like it was coming from directly above her, maybe on the roof of the bank in front of her. She glanced at her watch: 10:30 pm. She cupped her hands over her eyes and peaked into the window. The inside of the bank was dark. Was the sound coming from inside the bank? No, there was no movement on the interior.

She walked around the side of the building, and there she saw something odd. There was a ladder leaning up against the side of the building that was tall enough to reach the roof. "That's odd, to be working on the building this late..." she said as she slowly approached the ladder. Had it been during the day, she probably wouldn't have given this ladder a second thought. But since it was this late at night, her curiosity got the better of her.

She placed one hand on the ladder, and hesitated. 'Should I look into this? It could be all innocent... But it also could not be...'

She quietly scaled the ladder. Once she reached the top, she peaked her eyes over the top edge. The buzzing noise had stopped, but there was a small cloud of dust billowing from the center of the roof. She didn't see anyone, so she finished her climb and stepped onto the roof.

She walked as quietly as she could over towards the cloud of dust. At the base of the cloud, she found a small hand held power saw, and a hole in the roof that was about a three foot square.

She lay on the roof and stuck her head down into the hole. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could make out two distinct voices, so there were at least two people down there.

She quietly lowered herself down into the hole. She found a foot hold on some of the air conditioning ducting and let go of the roof. She looked to the left and to the right, but it was too dark in the crawl space of the roof. She dug in her front pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and held it up with the screen away from her. It didn't make a lot of light, but the make shift lamp made enough to see a rope tied to and hanging from a support beam about ten feet away from her.

She carefully walked along the ducting, making sure to be a quiet as she could, while at the same time moving quickly. The ducting was supporting her weight, but she was unsure how long it would hold. When she made it to the rope, she could see a ceiling tile directly below it was askew. She quietly lifted the edge of the panel and looked below.

Standing directly below the rope was one of the men in a ski mask holding what looked like a military issued assault rifle. The man looked down at his watch, then reached up and touched the side of his head. "Hurry up guys, we don't have all night..." then he paused for a second. "Well hurry up and get that vault open!" He looked around and started to pace slowly.

She lowered the ceiling panel back down and lifted her wrist. She pressed the button on the side of her watch phone.

"Dispatch," the voice said as the screen turned on.

"This is Videl. There is a robbery in progress at the First National Bank of Satan City. At least two armed suspects. They entered through the roof to avoid the alarms."

"We will send units out immediately. Wait for back up before you move."

"Send the back up, but I am going to stop them before they get into the vault."

"Videl, do not move in. Wait for the back up."

But she wasn't paying attention any more. She lifted the ceiling panel and quietly slid it out of the way. The man below the hole had stopped pacing and looked at his watch again. She took his pause as her cue to move in. She dropped down from the hole and landed with her feet on the back of the man's head, knocking him to the ground and out from consciousness.

But the move came at a price. When her feet connected with the back of the man's skull, her left foot twisted to the side before she hit the ground, so she ended up landing on the side of it, causing her to roll her ankle and twist her knee, before she was able to tuck into a roll. She looked up at the ceiling and realized that it was a 30 foot ceiling, which was a lot higher than it looked from above.

Intense pain started in her left foot and shot to her knee, which burned and hurt. She looked down at her leg and noticed that her left knee cap had dislocated from the landing. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed the knee cap that was on the side of her leg, then pushed it back into place as she straightened her leg. The pain in her knee grew, and she had to bite her cheek to keep from crying out in pain. Once the cap was back in place, the pain lessened to an ache, but her ankle still hurt.

Putting all her weight on her right foot, she was able to stand. She hobbled over to the fallen man, took the rifle, and the extra clip in his belt. She didn't know how many others there were here, but she wasn't in the best condition to try and fight them. She would have to try and sneak up and take them out before they knew she was there.

But first she would have to find them. This guy was talking to someone at the vault, so there was at least one there, and there had to be at least one more in between them, as a look out. She tried to take a step with her left foot, but the pain shot up and worsened. She put the butt of the rifle down onto the ground and held the barrel, using it as a make shift crutch, which she hoped would allow her to move. She grit her teeth and took a step while leaning on the rifle. The pain was still there, but it was bearable.

She looked around for where the vault might be. She saw an open door behind the counter, and figured that must be where they went.

She slowly covered the ground between herself and the counter, then ever so carefully, climbed over the counter to the teller's side. Luckily, the desk was low enough that she was able to hop and land on her good foot. She approached the open door and peaked around the corner. It was clear, so she went through.

She had never been back here before, so she didn't know where to go. There were a lot of doors and offices, but all were closed. Was the vault not back here? It had to be, there were no other doors back in the lobby area.

She reached the end of the hall where there was a bend to the right. She peaked around the corner and saw an open door at the other end of the hall. That must be where the vault was. She approached the door and peaked through the crack. There was another guy dressed like the first one with his back to the door she stood behind.

She stuck her head through the door frame and looked both left and right. The room was fairly large, but there was no one else in there, so she quietly sneaked up behind the man. Once she was a few feet away, she grabbed the barrel of the rifle and swung the stock like a bat, connecting with the base of the second man's skull. She knew he wouldn't be getting up by the sickening sound made when the rifle connected.

She put the stock back down on the ground and looked around the room she now stood in. There were a few closed doors on her right, and one slightly open door on the left, so she head towards the one that was open. Once there, she pushed the door further open so she could peak through.

She saw a fist flying towards her face, which she was just barely able to duck under it. But the action caused her to almost loose her balance. The man behind the door must have noticed it because he kicked at the rifle crutch, knocking it out of her hand and her completely off balance. As she stumbled backwards and started to fall, the man raised a small pistol and pulled the trigger.

She was somewhat able to control her fall in an attempt to avoid the gun the man had just pulled, but the explosion from the barrel came too quick. Luckily, the bullet barely missed her heart, but instead went into her shoulder. The low caliber of the pistol combined with the bullet hitting her collar bone prevented it from exiting out the back of her shoulder. The force of the shot caused her to hit the ground and roll a few feet. She ended up on her side, looking at the man with the gun.

He walked up the few steps until he was standing over her, then again level the gun for her head. She could swear she heard him cackle, so she closed her eyes tight and readied herself for the killing shot.

But it never came. She heard a small explosion, followed by a grunt and a groan. She opened her eyes and saw Saiyaman standing over her, holding the man under his arm. Another masked man entered the room, and before he even had a chance to see what was going on, Saiyaman had already laid him out with a chop to the neck.

He turned and faced her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, hold on for a few minutes. I will be right back," he said as he went through the now open door.

She rolled onto her back and lay flat trying to relax. A few seconds later, she fell into the darkness.

**AAAAA**

"Miss Satan, Miss Satan. Can you hear me?" a voice called out.

She could hear it, but it seemed so muffled and far away. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy. She was finally able to force them open, but it wasn't easy. Immediately, she was blinded by the rush of light coming from directly above her. She squinted and blinked a few times to try and bring the world into focus. Slowly, the world around her started to take shape.

"Miss Satan, can you hear me?" the voice called out again. This time, she could tell the voice was coming from her right side.

The roof above her finally became more defined. Directly above her were two long fluorescent lights surrounded by crisp white ceiling tiles. No wonder it had been so bright when she opened her eyes. But this didn't look like the roof of the bank.

She turned her head to the right, towards the sound of the unknown voice. As her head turned, she noticed that she was lying in a bed. When her eyes made it to the source of the voice, she found a woman in a long white coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

"You are in Satan City Memorial Hospital. My name is Sarah Jones," the lady must have read her confused look.

She tired to speak, but, but found her voice hard to come by. A string of coughs brought her voice back up to her throat. "Wha... What… happened…?" she was able to stammer as she brought a hand up to rub her eyes. "I remember being in the bank, and some one shot me..."

"That's right. You were shot. And you almost died, twice." Dr Jones replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the guy who shot you was about to deliver the final, killing shot, when that masked guy from the news, Saiyaman, stopped him. Then he brought you here. It was a good thing he did too. Because if he had waited too much longer, you would have died from the blood loss."

She looked down at her arm in a sling. "How bad is it?"

Dr. Jones picked up the clip board from the bed. "All things considered, not that bad. You have a slightly sprained ankle and a basically shattered section of your collar bone. We were able to replace the blood that you lost, and we have put some pins and plates in the shoulder to fix the bone. Take it easy on the ankle for a few days and it should be fine. For your shoulder, maybe 6 weeks or so and it will be ok, then you should feel good as new."

She rolled her head back until she returned her eyes to looking at the roof. 'He saved me again.' she thought as she let out a sigh. "Did… Saiyaman say anything before he left?"

Dr. Jones shook her head. "No, he gave us a brief run down of what had happened that he saw, and then took off. He seemed pretty worried about you, almost panicked..."

'Almost panicked? Over me? Does he have a thing for me? Why else would he care so much? And for that matter, why do I care so much? I don't even know who he is, yet he has saved my life two times already... Why is this bothering me so badly...?'

"Miss Satan?" Dr. Jones cut in, bringing her back to the real world. "You have some visitors. Well, you have had a lot of visitors since you were dropped off. If you would like to see anyone, you are welcome to allow them in. By your father's request, we haven't let any one in yet. He was up here earlier, but everyone else has had to wait in the lobby. We took all their names down in case you want to call someone in. You might feel a little groggy for the next hour or so, but that is just the last lingering effects of the anesthesia wearing off. But you should be ok to go home in a day of two."

"There is someone that I want to talk to, but I doubt he is here..." she mumbled

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Can I see the list of people who are here?"

**AAAAA**

"He saved your life again?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Yeah, the doctor said I almost died, twice. It still makes me wonder, how did he know I was there? From the time I called it in to the time he showed up was only a matter of a few minutes. How could he have gotten there so fast? Is he like stalking me or something?"

Her friend winked at her. "I think he knows that trouble follows you, and if he follows you, he will find trouble," Yami jabbed with a giggle.

She didn't think that it was too funny. "I'm being serious here, Yami. This is almost creepy."

"Think of it like this," she started, before she paused for a moment in thought. "Why or how is not what is important. He was there, and he saved your life. You are alive today, is there anything else that is important?"

There was a slight knock on the door as Dr. Jones entered into the hospital room. "I am sorry, but visiting hours are over. Your friend will have to leave."

"Ok, bye Videl. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"K, bye Yami."

Once Yami had left the room, Dr. Jones walked up to the bed and adjusted the IV dripper. "Any more pain?"

"No, just stiff."

"Ok, someone will come in later to check on you again. Try and get some rest tonight, ok?"

"Ok." Dr. Jones walked out the door, so she reached over and grabbed the TV remote off of the night stand. She turned her head to the right and turned on the TV. She flipped through a few channels, and found she was the topic of most of the night time news shows that were on. She didn't feel like listening to them talk about her, so she stopped on the infomercials, the only other thing the TV would receive at this hour that wasn't news.

"I don't car much for the late night news, either."

The sudden voice from far to her left startled her. She turned her head towards the window on her left and saw Saiyaman leaning against the wall, looking up at the TV.

"I really need to get a set of those. I know some one that would like that," he said absently.

She looked up at the TV and the ad was for a knife set that is guaranteed never to dull. She turned her attention back to the man in her room.

"Glad to see that you are awake now. How are you feeling? What's the diagnosis?" he asked before she had a chance to say anything.

"Sprained ankle and a broken collar bone. But I'll be ok," she responded

"That's not too bad," he walked over and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah, thanks to you..." he just shrugged at her. "How did you know I was there?"

"Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and heard some odd noises. That, and..." he reached inside his belt and pulled out what looked like a credit card, and touched a small black circle on the face.

"431, we have a code 10-28 at First and Vine, please respond..." he let his finger off the black button.

"That's the dispatcher! You hacked into our phone system!"

"Only to help out. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have known you were in the bank, and I wouldn't have put myself in the neighborhood, as it were."

Wow, not only was this guy strong and fast, he was also smart. It was no easy task to hack into the police phone system. "Is that how you found out about the bus from before?" He nodded at her. "I never really got the chance to say thank you for that-"

"And like I told you before, you never will. I do what I do to help out. I don't need, or want, anything in return."

"That's why you wear the mask..." it was more a statement that a question.

But he still nodded, "That's exactly the reason."

The thought crossed her mind to ask who he was under the mask, but she decided against it. He probably wouldn't tell her anyways. "Does any one know the face behind the mask?"

"A few. But no one that you know..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know..."

What the hell, why not ask? "So who are you when you aren't Saiyaman?"

"Just a normal person, no one special."

"Does this normal person have a name?"

"Yes, but it isn't a concern to you right now, it's something you need not worry about. Just know that I am always watching..." he held up the card, "... and listening. If you ever need me, you now know where you can find me." He stood up and took a step towards the window.

"Wait..." she said as she flung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She walked over to him and wrapped her one good arm around him. "I know you said that you don't want, or need it, but thank you. You have saved my life three times..." she released him from the hug and looked down at the ground. "I would be dead right now-"

"But your not..." he said as he lifted her chin so she was looking at his face, "... and that is all that is important."

He turned and finished his walk over to the window, and put one foot on the window ledge. "Take care," he said as he held up a single hand with his index and middle fingers in the shape of a V. He then turned and jumped out the window.

She turned and got back into the bed. Why did this guy make her feel so weird? She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, and like her thoughts were scattered. This guy seemed to be getting inside her head, and she didn't know why. This was the first time that she had ever even talked to him, and only the third or fourth time that she had seen him in person. She didn't even know who he was under the mask

Or maybe that was why...


	17. The Meeting

**A/N:**

So, how is everyone doing? Everyone having a good time? I got some good news… Another chapter is ready! And, all of next chapter is pre-written also. I just need to type it up and edit it, and then it will also be ready to go, and then the chapter after that is about 50 written.

And the even better thing is that this chapter is over 1,000 words longer than the last chapter!! Can you even believe it?

And… With this chapter, the "unabridged" story of Parts I, II, and III (with nothing but the story, no A/Ns, or Reviews, or Last Times), it is now over 100,000 words, actually over 104,000 words. Can you even believe it? That is insane! I am just so Shocked that this story has actually made it this far. It is so amazing that I have actually stuck with it for this long.

And the good part is that I don't really plan on dropping this at any time. I will for certain complete Part III, but I am unsure now if I will go into Part IV. I know that I have said this before, but I probably will go into Part IV, but I am just not too sure. I probably will take another bit of a break between III and IV… but I am getting a little ahead of my self. If I had to guess, based on what is left on my outline, the end may or may not in sight. I will not give away how many chapters I think are left, only because of the fact that I want to keep it a surprise. I know, I am evil. Sorry… I just can't help it.

As par for the course, I have to say it… I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I have had it written for a while, but it is just taking me forever to get it typed and edited… So I do apologize for it, whole-heartedly. Please don't kill me. I will try to get the next one out quickly. Like I said above, the next chapter is completely written, but I just don't know how long it will take me to type… But I will tell you now, that it will be kind of short. Not super short, but it will not be as long as this one. Probably somewhere between 2 chapters ago (ch15) and this chapter… And the chapter after that one might turn out to be kind of short also, if it continues to follow the same pacing as it currently has. But I am thinking that I might combine the next two chapters into 1 super long chapter, but so many things would be happening that it might over load your mind and make it explode. So let me know your thought. 2 semi short chapters, or 1 super long one?

By the time that this is posted, I will have edited and corrected all the past chapters of Parts I, II, and III. There was one change that I made that I think everyone might want to go back and check. In Part III, Chapter 8, I made a change to Gohan's Saiyaman outfit. I think that it is a much better read now that it has been corrected, and fixed. I am so sorry, I just couldn't let it go. It was driving me crazy knowing that there were sooo many errors… But at least now they should all be fixed. It any one does happen to go through the older chapters and notices that there is an error, be it grammar, spelling, etc, let me know, because I think that I got all of them.

Well, I am still looking for a new beta. So far, no one has come up interested in the position. If you are, please let me know.

By the way, does any one actually read this? Or are you all just going straight to the story and skipping all my nonsensical ramblings?

Oh well. I guess that is all for now. It is time to move on to the next part. So…

Now, the reviews!

Thetrueking: Thanks a lot. I will work on better descriptions for the "other" characters.

Rohan: Thanks a lot. I hope that you like this chapter also. There is some good character interactions in this chapter. Enjoy!

Shiva: Here's another chapter to you enjoy. Thanks for the continued kind words!!

Bloxham: I am glad that you enjoyed last chapter, this one should also take you more than 5 minutes to read. Enjoy!

Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the story!!

**Last Time:**

Videl stops by the bank late at night and hears a strange sound. After finding a ladder on the side of the building and a hole in the roof, she decides to investigate.

She finds a few armed people inside the bank and is able to take out 2, but in the process hurts her leg. Unfortunately, the 3 one catches her off guard and shoots her in the shoulder. Just as he is about to deliver the killing blow, Saiyaman saves her.

He then takes her to the hospital just in the nick of time to save her life. She wakes up to a doctor telling her she has a sprained ankle and a broken collar bone, and almost died from blood loss.

Yami comes in and Videl tells her about what happened. After Yami leaves, she gets a surprise visitor.

Saiyaman checks how she is doing, and carries on a small but civil conversation. He shows her that he can listen in on the police calls.

She tries to thank him for his help, but he says that he doesn't want or need anything in return for his help.

"_Wait..." she said as she flung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She walked over to him and wrapped her one good arm around him. "I know you said that you don't want, or need it, but thank you. You have saved my life three times..." she released him from the hug and looked down at the ground. "I would be dead right now-"_

"_But your not..." he said as he lifted her chin so she was looking at his face, "... and that is all that is important."_

_He turned and finished his walk over to the window, and put one foot on the window ledge. "Take care," he said as he held up a single hand with his index and middle fingers in the shape of a V. He then turned and jumped out the window._

_She turned and got back into the bed. Why did this guy make her feel so weird? She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, and like her thoughts were scattered. This guy seemed to be getting inside her head, and she didn't know why. This was the first time that she had ever even talked to him, and only the third or fourth time that she had seen him in person. She didn't even know who he was under the mask_

_Or maybe that was why..._

**WWWWWWW**

Once again, Videl and Saiyaman were the big ticket topics of discussion. Of course, what had happened was all over the news. Everyone had heard how Saiyaman had saved Videl's life, then took her to the hospital and dropped her off.

By the time Monday had rolled around, she was able to walk on her ankle and knee, but she wasn't able to walk perfect. She had a slight hobble, but it was ok. She did have her arm in a sling, though. On her way up the steps with Yami, she was pelted with questions, kind of like that first day she had ran into Saiyaman, or the day when he caught the tour bus. Like she actually knew anything more about the masked guy than they did.

Granted, when she had talked to him a few nights ago in the hospital, she did find out some things about him. He was very noble, had a lot of honor, and he was very smart. He also seemed like he was probably a shy person, otherwise he wouldn't be so closed off about who he was under the mask.

Come to think of it, he seemed a lot like Gohan: quiet, respectful, intelligent... only Saiyaman was strong and fast, and could fly, where Gohan was just a quiet... nerd... for lack of a better work.

Could Gohan be hiding his true strength? Was Saiyaman Gohan under the mask? The personalities matched, they had similar builds, and they sounded alike. But she had never really seen Gohan though, he always seemed to be wearing fairly baggy shirts with long sleeves and baggy pants, where as Saiyaman had very well defined muscles.

"Wow, you seem preoccupied..." Yami said

"Huh?" Videl said as she brought herself back from her thoughts

"You seem to be in a daze right now. What's the deal?"

"Just thinking."

"About?" Yami prompted with a wave of her hand, looking for more info

"Nothing, it's not important," She answered with a dismissive shrug.

"Whatever. I know you are thinking about Saiyaman."

"I am not!"

"See? Told you. If you weren't, you wouldn't be so defensive. That, and when ever you talk or think about him, you get this little smile," Yami said as she touched Videl's mouth. "You are more transparent than you think."

"Hey guys!" A male voice cut their conversation short.

"Oh, hey Gohan," she said, happy for the interruption, as it allowed her to quickly change the subject.

"How are you feeling? I came to visit you in the hospital, but they wouldn't let me in." Gohan said once he was with the two of them.

"Yeah, they were real selective about who they would let in. In fact, other than my dad and Yami, the only other person I saw was Saiya-… er… the doctors." She hoped that they missed that little almost slip up.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was watching the news and at first they had said that you were going to die."

"Well, I would have if it wasn't for Saiyaman…"

The next few minutes on the way to class, they walked quietly. Could he be Saiyaman? "How was your weekend?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Not bad. Kind of boring, actually." He said, never taking his eyes off the path in front of him.

"Oh."

It was a fairly standard answer that he gave her. He never seemed to talk about what he does outside of school hours. Was it because he was hiding something? Or was his life outside of school really that boring? For his sake, it had better be the second one. If his life really was that boring, what a poor guy.

She would have to ask him some more questions later.

**AAAAA**

'Geez, what is up with everyone today? Now, not only is Terra asking all sorts of weird questions, but Videl is too. What is up with them?'

Well, at least they weren't around now, finally. They both went their own separate ways after school was let out. Videl and Yami went their way, since they both live next door to each other, and Terra went off on her own. That left him alone for the first time that day. All day long, it had been one question after another from the two girls. The quiet was definitely nice. He felt a small vibration in his pocket, so he pulled out a small card. On the low volume, he could still pick out what was said, as long as the room wasn't too loud.

Turns out some one called in a reckless driver, some one who was speeding and swerving in and out of traffic. Sounded like it was right around where he was. He looked up and saw a sports car speeding down the street towards where he was. He looked left and right, but there were too many people around for him to change, and there were no good places to go hide to change.

'I guess Gohan will have to stop this one…' he thought as he stepped off the curb and walked into the path of the car. As it got closer, he noticed that it had a large dent in the center of the hood. 'That car sure looks familiar…'

The car came screeching to a halt, inches from hitting him.

"Hey, asshole, get out of the road or I'm gonna run you over!" the man driving the car shouted.

'No way, it couldn't be.' It was the same guy who swung the bat at him that first night he ran into Videl and gave a name to Saiyaman. "Didn't I warn you last time about your driving?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I should be warning you to get the hell out of my way!"

'Oops, that right. Last time, I was Saiyaman…' Oh well, might as well go with it. "I heard that Saiyaman had you crying like a baby for mercy. And didn't he tell you to be careful when driving?"

"Well, just for saying that, I am going to have you crying for mercy!" the man said as he got out of the car and started to charge.

"If that's the way you want it," he said as he lowered into a fighting stance. Then some thing caught his attention. A rather large power level was somewhere off to his right. It was a power that felt familiar. In fact it felt like Videl. He quickly took his eyes off the charging man and glanced in that direction. Sure enough, Videl stood there with Yami. 'Oh no, I can't fight now…' he thought as his attention returned to the charging man, whose fist was a few inches from his face. He didn't really feel the fist hit his face, but he put on a good show and flopped backwards onto his back. Pretending to be dazed, he watched the man come closer. 'How am I going to get out of this without showing my strength?'

"And now, you beg…" the man ordered as he put a foot on the half-Saiyan teen's chest.

He felt Videl's power spike, just like it had in the bank, and sure enough she charged in and laid the man out with a single spinning kick.

"Gohan! Are you ok?" she asked as he stood up

"Yeah," he said as he dusted the front of his clothes off with one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other, "but I bet he won't be," he said as he motioned to the man on the ground. There was a large wet spot on his back. He could feel it, but he couldn't see what it was. Oil maybe? Or Water? Maybe he shouldn't have flopped like he did?

"I'm sorry, Gohan," she said, derailing his train of thought about how to clean his shirt off. He wasn't quite sure why she was sorry, so he gave her a puzzled look.

"Well," she continued. "I saw what happened and I didn't do anything until it was too late. And my reason for waiting was a stupid one…"

"What was your reason?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I honestly thought that you might be Saiyaman. So I wanted to see how you would handle yourself in a fight. I'm sorry to say that you didn't do to well…" she let out an embarrassed chuckle

"You thought that he was Saiyaman?" Yami cut in, coming over from where she was previously standing..

Videl nodded.

"Why would you think that I was Saiyaman?" he questioned

"Well, you both are the same height, have similar builds, and you sound alike…" her eyes fell to the floor.

'Note to self, use a different voice when talking as Saiyaman,' Gohan thought to himself when Videl paused slightly.

But then she continued "…I know that it is stupid, but I could have sworn that you might be Saiyaman. No hard feelings?" she held out her good arm.

He took it and shook gently. "No hard feelings," he said with a smile

**AAAAA**

The day was finally here for the assembly with the 'Special Guest Speaker.' It was scheduled for today, but still no one knew anything about what was happening, other than it would take place after the third class, and it was only for the Senior class. And that time was quickly approaching.

Sitting in a classroom, staring at the wall was boring. He had thought about paying attention, but that was even more boring than staring at the wall. Most of the stuff that was being talked about he had learned almost a decade ago. He looked around and scanned the other faces in the room. Most of the people had a glazed over look as they stared at the walls, the clock, or the teacher. Turns out he wasn't the only person who was bored out stiff or zoning out.

He glanced at the clock. Class got out in a few minutes, and then he had to go to the assembly.

'For the love of all that's good and holy, please don't let it be Bulma. And please let it be somewhat interesting…'

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. It was time for the big mystery assembly. Gohan walked with his group of friends toward the gym while making idle chat with those he walked with. When they entered the gym, they saw a bunch of chairs set up facing towards a small, elevated stage with a podium and microphone on it.

The small group of friends sat together on the end of a row, Terra on the aisle, then him, then Videl, then Yami. Celer still hadn't shown up since his fight with Videl. She had said that she didn't know what happened to him, and she didn't really seem to care. The four continued their idle chatting while the rest of the classes came in. After a few minutes, everyone was seated and chatting.

"May I have your attention please?" said a voice over the speakers. Mrs. Kirkland, the school's counselor, stood on the stage behind the podium. Once everyone was quiet, she continued. "As most of you know, I am Jennifer Kirkland, a counselor here at Orange Star High. We were contacted last week by someone very special, and we able to arrange for him to be here today…"

'Him?' Gohan thought. "Whew, at least that means it isn't Bulma…'

"…So without further ado, may I present, Alexx Bruin, the President of Plano Industries!"

A man dressed in black slacks and a black polo style shirt walked up from the side of the stage and climbed the steps. He heard a collective gasp come from the women on both sides of him, and lazy applause from the rest of the crowd.

"That's the guy from that night, the double homicide. He was the one who found me in the other room," he heard Videl whisper to Yami.

Yami started to respond, but that was right when that Bruin guy started talking. "Well, thank you for that warm welcome," he said, looking in the direction of Mrs. Kirkland. She giggled and blushed slightly. "I am Alexx Bruin, the president of a company named Plano Industries. In the past two years, my company has blossomed to be the second largest company in the world. And I owe it all to my dedicated employees.

"And that is what brings me here today. You are the future employees, the promising future business owners or managers. I would like the chance to talk to you all. No doubt, many of you would fit well into my company. But a few of the students here have caught my eye. I have provided a list to Mrs. Kirkland of those students that I would especially like to sit down and spend some time with. She will be calling you up in small groups later today. But, for now, every one come over to the MPR, where Plano Industries has generously hosted a large buffet of food."

That drew large amounts of applause from the entire student body. Apparently, every one likes free food. Alexx walked off the stage and head over to the door.

"Well, this is definitely good news. Let's all head to the MPR," Mrs. Kirkland said from up on stage.

All the people stood and started to file out. The crew walked silently towards the MPR, following the mass of people in front of them.

When they finally made it there and entered, they saw that the setup was breath taking. There were easily 40 or 50 tables full of food, holding everything from hamburgers and steak, to sushi and fish, along with almost every kind of fruit or vegetable imaginable, and several different bread and roll options.

"Gohan, pick up your jaw…" Videl said as they got in line behind the other kids, "…and stop drooling."

Gohan quickly rolled up his tongue and wiped the corners of his mouth with his sleeves.

But then he came to a realization. He would have to behave. Most of them had seen him eat before, but he usually always showed lots of restraint and ate at a more normal pace. But with all this food here, that might prove to be difficult. The mixture of the smells that tickled his nostrils made his stomach ache with yearning.

But he would have to behave.

Once it was their turn to get food, Videl, Yami and Terra grabbed a plate each and filled them with a healthy selection and combination of food. But Gohan couldn't stop at one plate. He balanced one heaping plate on each hand, and another one between his forearms. Luckily, he was able to get to the table and get the plates set down with out spilling one drop of the precious cargo.

He took a seat next to Terra at a small table the others were all at. "How do you do it?" Terra broke the silence, bringing his mesmerized stare off of the food.

"Do what?" he questioned, confused.

"How do you eat like that, and still stay as scrawny as you are?"

He chuckled as his hand attached itself to the back of his neck. "Um… A… fast… metabolism?" he chuckled some more.

"You're weird," Videl shot as she picked up her fork and started eating.

"Be nice, Videl. Gohan's not normal…" Yami said, teasing both of her friends

Not normal? What does she mean by that?

"…he was home schooled," Yami finished her jab at him.

Whew, that was scary. The next few minutes passed rather quietly, with the small group of people eating their free food.

"Well, this looks like a promising group of young people," the silence was broken by a smooth voice.

Gohan's eyes lifted from his plate to see their "gracious" host, Alexx Bruin. This close to him, he could feel something was off about Alexx's energy signature. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that made it feel so… weird…

"You know, you all are on my list of people to meet with later. How are you all enjoying the food?"

They all nodded their approval and the banquet. Well, all except Gohan. He just let out a grunt.

"Excellent. Enjoy, and I will see you all later."

As soon as Alexx walked away to the next table, Gohan felt the odd feeling disappear. It was weird, his energy almost felt alien…

He watched the man's back as he talked to the people at the next table. Once Alexx was done with his greetings there, he turned and looked Gohan straight in his eyes. A grin formed on the company president's face. It wasn't a normal grin, it was one of those creepy grins that sent a slight shiver down the half-Saiyan teen's spine.

And then Alexx turned away and moved on to the next table with a grouping of people at it.

'That was really weird…' he thought as he continued staring at Alexx's back.

"Wow, people around here sure have a knack for spacing out…" Yami said with a slight chuckle, bringing him back from Alexx to the table.

"Huh?" he questioned. He had heard her say something, but couldn't quite comprehend what it was she said.

"Both you and Videl have been zoning out a lot recently. What's the deal?"

"Oh, I just got a weird feeling from that Bruin guy," he looked up and noticed that Videl looked flushed. "What's up?" he questioned to her.

"Nothing, just thinking." Videl replied absent mindedly

"About a certain, masked super hero?" Yami teased

Videl's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Shut up, Yami!" she half shouted as she hit Yami in the shoulder. It wasn't a very hard hit, but Yami played like it was.

"Ouch… I was just playing…" Yami said with a smile as she rubbed her shoulder.

But Yami must have hit a sensitive subject with Videl because she stayed red for the whole rest of the meal time.

Did Videl have feelings for him? No, she must have feelings for Saiyaman. But he was Saiyaman, and she had thought that he was Saiyaman for a while…

This was all just so confusing…

**AAAAA**

They were all sitting quietly, working on the assignment in class when the door to the room opened up. Thankful for the interruption, every eye in the class shifted to the door. Walking in through the now open door way to the front of the class was Mrs. Kirkland. She said some hushed words to the teacher, who nodded his head. She stood in the front of the class looking at all the eyes on her. "Videl, Yami, Terra, and Gohan, come with me." She announced.

The four packed up their belongings and filed out of the door behind the aging counselor. They followed her through the many halls until they came to a stop outside of the MPR. Upon her opening the door and entering, they found a small rectangle shaped table with Alexx Bruin sitting at one head with some papers in front of him, and another man sitting right next to him. The man sitting next to Alexx had a blank, expressionless face that was hid behind mid length brown hair.

"Welcome," Alexx said as he stood up. He pointed at the other man in the room, "This is my assistant, Jackson. Please, have a seat," he made a motion towards the other four empty seats at the table. He waited for all the guests to sit before he followed suit and did the same. His eyes fell on Videl. "Miss Satan, it is so nice to finally meet you, after all this time. I have been in Satan City for, what, 5 or 6 months, and I have yet to even come across you. But I have heard so much about you, every thing from you work and skills, to you beauty and character. And I must say, none of which disappoint."

Videl's face flushed slightly, and for some reason, Gohan felt himself getting angry. Was it because of what he had said to Videl? Or was it because this man is responsible for so much trouble with Bulma and Capsule Corp. This man sitting in front of him stole his design and so many others from Bulma. He had half a mind to reach over the table and choke him out. "So, what are we here for?" he shot, not at all surprised by the venom that dripped from every word. It earned him an elbow from Videl who was sitting on his right side.

"Right to the point, aren't we Mr. Son? First off, do you all mind if we keep this casual?" they all nodded except Gohan, who just stared at Alexx. "Excellent, no more 'Mr.' or "Miss', and please, call me Alexx." Again, the other three nodded, but Gohan just kept his stare fixed, waiting for the point. "Well then, as Gohan has requested, the reason for my visit is simple. I am shopping the student body for future employees. And sitting before me are the four most promising from this school."

He couldn't believe this. Alexx was stealing his designs and the designs of all his friends that worked at Capsule Corp, and now here he was trying to recruit him. 'I wonder if he actually can see how pointless this is?' he thought as Alexx stopped talking for a brief moment to thumb through some of the papers on the table in front of him. 'If he actually knew that I live at Capsule Corp, he probably wouldn't have called me in…'

Alexx continued, motioning to each of them as he said their names. "We have here Videl: the daughter of the world's savior, Gohan: the man who scored perfect on the entry exams and has the highest grade point average in the school, Yami: an ultra creative artist, and Terra: a brilliant writer and investigator."

Videl shifted in her seat. Alexx looked at Videl and continued. "What are your plans for after Orange Star High?"

"I am already on the force. That is where I will be," she snapped

Alexx looked to Yami. "What about you?"

"Maybe as an artist, or a cartoonist," she answered, sounding somewhat unsure.

He looked at Terra. "And you?"

"I guess as an investigative journalist," she said, very matter-of-factly.

Finally, he looked at Gohan, "And what about you?"

Gohan just shrugged.

Alexx reached up and lightly scratched his chin. "That's funny. I would have thought that some one who is already designing for Capsule Corp would be almost guaranteed a permanent job upon graduation. You know, we could use some one that brilliant."

Gohan's eyes went wide, and so did every one else's at the table. 'How did he know that?'

"Back that train up," Videl said, waving her hand in the air. "You create designs for Capsule Corp?"

His hand once again attached to the back of his neck. "I… guess… you could say that…"

"Maybe every one was right about you, you're not normal. You are a freak," Videl said as she stood up quickly, knocking over the chair she was seated in before she stormed out of the room. Yami also stood and left, chasing and calling after her friend. Terra just sat there, and seemed so indifferent to it all. Alexx made a motion towards Jackson, who stood and asked Terra to come with him.

"How did you know that?" Gohan asked, once the two were alone at the table.

Alexx shrugged slightly. "I know a lot of things. One can never have too much information."

"What else do you know about me?"

"About your parents, about your friends at Capsule Corp, about a certain watch you designed for a masked crime fighter…" Alexx said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Again, Gohan's eyes went wide. He did have someone on the inside of Capsule Corp, and it was some one high enough to get access to the Restricted files.

Alexx must have noticed his reaction. "I see. You know who he is, don't you?"

'Whew, he doesn't know it's me…' But then he felt some thing. Some one was trying to enter his mind. And who ever it was, was doing so very forcibly. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but any one who wasn't as trained as he is wouldn't have been able to. "Maybe I do, or maybe I don't. But even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

A look fell over Alexx, one of anger and disappointment. "I see. Well, thank you for your time, Gohan." Alexx said as he stood and walked about.

He could have been mistaken, but it sounded like Alexx had mumbled that he will regret it as he walked away. Gohan sat alone at the table for a minute replaying what had just happened in his mind. He let out a sigh. Whoever Alexx had in his pocket must be pretty high up within Capsule Corp if they had access to the design blue prints and to the Restricted files. At least that narrowed his list of suspects. There were only about 50 people including himself and Bulma who had that kind of access.

He let out another sigh, then stood. The MPR was empty and quiet. He considered staying there for a while longer, but found his feet walking towards the double doors that led outside. He pushed the door open. This whole day just seemed so weird.

**AAAAA**

"Videl!" She heard her friend call out after her. But she just continues forward, walking as fast as her legs would let her. She knew Yami wouldn't be able to keep up with her at this pace. The front door to the school came into view, then quickly disappear behind her. Next thing she knew, she was in her jet copter, lifting off into the sky. She was not exactly sure where she was going, she just knew that she had to leave.

**AAAAA**

"If was the weirdest thing, Jackson. He was able to keep me out. That has never happened before." Alexx said as the two of them strolled the hallways, on the way out of the school. They had accomplished all that they could today. "He definitely knows something though, I am sure of it."

"So what is the next step?" his monotone assistant asked as they cleared the front doors.

"We need to find a way to get that info out of him. Did you get any kind of reading on him?"

"Yes. There was a minor flux when you mentioned the watch and Saiyaman. There wasn't much there, but he is on a completely different level than anyone else in this school." He opened the car door and Alexx sat inside.

"Do you think that you could beat the info out of him?" Alexx asked before Jackson could close the door.

Jackson shook his head. "If he has enough mental skill to keep you out, he will not crack."

"Perhaps. Maybe we will have to go a step further. We may not be able to get through to him directly…" he let his voice hang for a second as a smirk formed on his face. "So I guess we will have to attack him indirectly…"

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Dun-dun-duuuuunnnnnn… hmmm… I wonder how Alexx will attack him indirectly? Who ever can guess what Alexx has planned (he will reveal his plan next chapter) will be written into the story in Part IV. I will either write you in, or a character of your choice and creation. Even though Shiva has already won this contest once back in Part II, I will still allow you to enter..

So, that is it for now. I hope that you all enjoyed! I will see you next time!


	18. Alone in the Park

A/N:

**A/N:**

Welcome back every body, to another chapter to WTML Part III!! I hope that every one has been well since our last meeting? I've been good. Busy as all hell… but all together good.

I am so excited to see that GM has finally released the pricing for the new Camaro, and as of Oct 13th, people can go in and place an order. And as much as I would LOVE to be able to, I didn't place an order… I just can't afford something like that. Unless I was to get some major donations… wink wink… hint hint… haha!! I'm just playing.

Last chapter I mentioned about how this one and the next one might be kind of short, and I was toying around with combining them into one super chapter, but I did in fact keep them as two separate chapters. The only reason was that between the write and the type/edit, this one ended up being about regular length for a chapter. So the next chapter may end up being fairly short. Ok, so not like Part I short, but shorter than most of the Part II chapters, probably somewhere around Part II length. I haven't typed up the next chapter yet, but it is written. So that may mean that the next chapter could come out pretty quick, if I can ever find time to type it… I seem to be finding plenty of time to write these days. In fact, I have almost written the remainder of Part III. I am probably 2 or 3 chapters away from the end. But I won't say how many chapters there are between this one and where I am writing… I need to keep it a surprise… But I am sure that you all are smart enough to figure it out ;) You all are so much smarter than I am ;)

Well, that is all I can think of for now, so on to the reviews!

StephanG: Welcome aboard! It is nice to see new readers. Thanks for the kind words!

Rohan: Thanks again for the kind words. This chapter will explain a little more about why Videl reacted the way that she did. And you will find out what Alexx is planning.

Xennon: You will just have to read and see ;)

Shiva: Thanks a bunch for the continued kind words, you are way too nice to me. And you will now find out what I had planned ;)

Well, on to the story!

**Last Time:**

Videl returns from the Hospital to a barrage of questions from the student body. But she just brushes them off. While walking in to class with Yami, she is thinking about Saiyaman, and Yami teases her saying that whenever she does, she has this little smile. Gohan comes up and interrupts them, prompting Videl to think about a connection between him and Saiyaman. Could he be the masked crime fighter?

Gohan's day didn't go much better than Videl's. Now, not only was Terra stuck to him and asking him all sorts of weird and off-the-wall questions, so was Videl. But finally at the end of the day, he gets some alone time as he is walking home. But that is interrupted by someone calling in a reckless driver.

With not enough time and too many people around to change into his Saiyaman outfit, Gohan decides that he will have to take care of this one as Gohan. And go figure, the crazy driver is the same one that he stopped as Saiyaman the day he came up with the name. He was about to teach the man another lesson, but Videl and Yami showed up, so he had to take a flop for the sake of his normalcy. After that, Videl flattens the guy with one hit.

She apologizes for not reacting sooner, but she thought that he was Saiyaman. But after seeing his performance in a fight, there is no way that he could be.

A few days later was the school's big mystery assembly. It turns out that the special guest speaker was none other than Mr. Alexx Bruin, the president of Plano Industries. And he is there to comb the student body for prospective employees. Or so he wants everyone to think.

It turns out that he went there to have a meeting with Gohan. After feeding every one in an attempt to win their trust, he sets up a private gathering with him, Jackson, Terra, Yami, Videl, and Gohan. He "accidentally" tells all the people at the gathering that Gohan designs for Capsule Corp, causing Videl to storm out, and Yami to follow. Jackson then takes Terra out.

Alexx tries to press into Gohan's mind, but reveals that he is unable to break through Gohan's mental barriers.

"_If was the weirdest thing, Jackson. He was able to keep me out. That has never happened before." Alexx said as the two of them strolled the hallways, on the way out of the school. They had accomplished all that they could today. "He definitely knows something though, I am sure of it."_

"_So what is the next step?" his monotone assistant asked as they cleared the front doors._

"_We need to find a way to get that info out of him. Did you get any kind of reading on him?"_

"_Yes. There was a minor flux when you mentioned the watch and Saiyaman. There wasn't much there, but he is on a completely different level than anyone else in this school." He opened the car door and Alexx sat inside._

"_Do you think that you could beat the info out of him?" Alexx asked before Jackson could close the door._

_Jackson shook his head. "If he has enough mental skill to keep you out, he will not crack."_

"_Perhaps. Maybe we will have to go a step further. We may not be able to get through to him directly…" he let his voice hang for a second as a smirk formed on his face. "So I guess we will have to attack him indirectly…"_

**WWWWW**

"You asked to see me, Mr. Bruin?" asked the monotone voice standing in the doorway.

"Yes, have a seat, Jackson," Alexx said as he held out his hand towards the open seat across his desk. Jackson walked into his office and took the empty chair he had just motioned to. "I have a plan, Jackson."

"About how to get the information about Saiyaman?" Jackson questioned.

"Exactly. I know that Gohan knows who Saiyaman is, otherwise he would not have been so shielded in his mind like he was. If he didn't know anything he would have no reason to hide it…"

Jackson nodded his head in agreement.

Alexx continued. "…So, since we can't get the information directly out of him, we will need to go the round-about way. I had Henry look into him a little deeper. Turns out that he is Bulma Brief's nephew, and the Brief's are his only surviving family. Now Bulma's husband, some guy named Vegeta, is not one that we would want to anger. Henry believes this man to be very dangerous, possibly more dangerous than anyone else on the planet. He has been known to beat trespassers until they have to be taken to the hospital on life support. So what would be our next option?"

"His friends?" Jackson questioned, almost sounding skeptical.

"Exactly. Did you notice his energy when the Satan girl yelled at him and made her exit?"

Jackson nodded. "The flux in his energy suggests that he may have feelings for her."

This time is was Alex who was nodding. He leaned back in his chair and spun around to look out the window behind him. "Exactly. So our next target would be her. She is a friend and a possible love interest. I talked to Terra, and she told me that while there is nothing going on between them, she does feel that there is some kind of connection between them. Also, I feel that we have no reason to worry about Mr. Satan, as his energy suggests that his bark is much bigger than his bite."

"Do you want her exterminated?"

Alexx quickly spun in his chair to face his assistant. "No," he leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk. "I want her captured. Killing her right now will accomplish nothing. We need to bring her in and use her as leverage over Gohan. I would rather not hurt her if we didn't have to, only because of who her father is. If something truly bad happened to her, he would cause the shit to hit the fan. While he himself may not have a high energy, he does have the money necessary to bring us to ruin." He leaned back in the chair. "Assemble a team, and draw up some plans. I expect them within two hours."

"Understood," Jackson said, before he stood and left.

**AAAAA**

Gohan stood in the center of the park, next to the big lake, with a confused look on his face, at least, on what was visible beneath his Saiyaman mask. He looked around at the peaceful and tranquil setting, wondering where the action was.

"I knew you would come…" said a soft voice, coming out from behind a tree a few yards from where he stood.

"Where are the kidnappers?" he asked, as his eyes scanned the park surrounding the two.

"Well, that's the thing…" the raven haired girl said as she kicked at small stone in front of her. "There is no kidnapping."

"What is going on?" he asked skeptically, focusing his senses outward to feel out the immediate area around him, and placing a field of energy underneath his feet in case he needed to make a quick exit. When he didn't sense any one within some 40 or 50 feet of him, he relaxed the energy under his feet.

"I need to talk to you…" She said as her eyes stayed on the ground and she started walking forward. She lifted her eyes and looked at the bench a few paces away from where he stood. She lifted her good arm and pointed at it, then closed the rest of the distance and sat down. He followed her lead and also took a seat next to her on the bench after doing one more quick scan of the area.

They both sat in silence for a minute. Gohan watched the reflection of the moon dance on the ripples on the surface of the water waiting for her to start. While it was nice sitting in the quiet park with her overlooking the lake, his curiosity got the better of him. He looked over at her and she was playing with the hair in the braid that hung over her shoulder, so he decided that he would have to get the ball rolling to find out what she wanted. "There was some thing that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…" she said as she let go of her hair and looked up at him. "I want to know who you are." She said with a chuckle.

"You already know who I am," he replied in a flat tone.

"I do?" she said as her face brightened

"I am, Saiyaman…" he said with a big smile and a chuckle.

She scoffed. "Don't be an ass. I mean, who is under the mask, who are you when you are not Saiyaman?"

"As I said that night in the Hospital, that is something that you do not need to worry about."

"But why?" she pressed

"Trust me, it is better this way. Better for me and better for you."

"But I need to know, it's driving me crazy," she said as she stood up from the bench. Her voice sounded like it was pleading and begging for an answer. She let out a sigh. "One of my friends got hurt because of me." She turned so that her back was to him and she was looking out towards the lake. "I thought that he was you so I delayed acting and he got hurt because of me waiting. I need to know who you are so that no one else will get hurt because of me…" her voice trailed off.

"There is no need to worry about it, your friend is fine." He replied off handedly.

"How do you know?" She asked as she turned back around to face him.

Oh crap… What could he say to not give it away? Then he got an idea. "He told me," he said with a mental smile.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You talked to him?"

"Yes. A few times, actually." Uh-oh, he shouldn't have said that. This might get hairy…

"Tell me honestly, do you think that there is something off about him? Between you and me, I think that there is."

That piqued his interest. "How so? He seemed fine to me."

"Well, he is so quiet… and… I don't know. He just acts really strange. And he never talks about what he does outside of school. I mean, does he really do nothing outside of classes, or is he hiding something? And sometimes he can be so arrogant, and naïve. That and I just found out that he designs for Capsule Corp. He is only 17! How can he be designing for Capsule Corp? How can someone who is already designing to Capsule Corp and is as smart as he seems be so naïve? One of my friends said that it is because he was home schooled, but even still he would have to have some kind of knowledge of life. It's like he is an alien or something. And to top it all off, that Bruin guy from Plano Industries was almost begging him to come work for him the other day at this assembly thing we had." She let out a sigh.

"Did he not want you to work for him?" He already knew the answer to that, but he had to ask because Saiyaman wouldn't have known.

"Well, yea…" She asked, sounding like she was unsure of where he was going.

"So what's the big deal about that?"

"Well, the two largest companies in the world are all over him. You don't think that's weird?"

He scratched his head, slightly confused. "He is weird because he has a promising choice of future careers?"

"Never mind…" she said as her face sunk and she again turned her back to him to look out at the lake.

At that moment, it all seemed to come together and it all made sense. Why she got mad and ran off that day, and why she hadn't really talked to him, well to Gohan anyways, since that day. "I understand now. You were hurt. Because these companies want him because of who he is and what he has done, but they only want you because of who your father-"

She quickly spun around to face him and turned on a dangerous glare. "What the hell are you talking about? Where do you get off saying shit like that? I should kick your ass for even hinting at something like that!" she shouted as she raised a fist up between the two.

He didn't even flinch. "Is it not true?" He already knew her answer though.

The glare fell from her face and she plopped down on the bench next to him. "It's so weird…" her voice trailed off.

"What is?" he asked, confused once again. It seemed to happen to him a lot when he was talking to her.

"I don't even know who you are, yet you seem to know so much about me… You seem to know things about me that I wouldn't expect you to… Almost like… Are you stalking me and watching me all the time? You sure talk like you are…"

He just shrugged. "One can never have too much information…" he mentally shuddered when he remembered Alexx saying that same thing to him around the table after everyone had left the table. And saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Look, I have to go. Is there any thing else that you need from me?"

Her eyes again fell to the floor and she shook her head.

"Well, I will see you around." He said as he stood and started walking away.

"Wait…" she said. He stopped and turned around. "…There is one more thing." She said as she stood and walked over to him. She reached up and wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him towards her, locking her lips onto his.

**AAAAA**

She didn't know why she had done it. She hadn't even expected or planned to. It was just something that happened. But it definitely wasn't regretted.

She had no idea of how long they stood there in the embrace, but it was far too short of a time. It probably wasn't more than a few seconds before Saiyaman broke the kiss by grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her away.

"What was that for?" she heard him ask, her mind still spinning from that spur of the moment action.

"I love you, Saiyaman…" she said before her mind had a chance to clear. After she realized what she had said, and realized the truth behind her words and her eyes fell to the floor. Before he had a chance to respond, she continued on. "You know me better than anyone. You know how I think. No one has ever been able to get into my mind and read it the way that you do. I need to know who you are because I love you. Please tell me-"

He held up his hand. "Videl… please stop. You don't want to do this. You don't even know who I am or anything about me…"

"Only because you won't tell me! Why won't you tell me?" she pleaded

"Trust me, it is better this way…" he said as he turned away and took off into the sky.

She turned and walked back to the bench. What was her problem? What was it about Saiyaman that made her act like this? She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she couldn't quite explain why. Was it because he had just told him that she loves him, and he just pushed her away and shot her down? Why would that make her cry? She is Videl Satan. She doesn't get emotional over boys. She reached up her good arm and wiped the tears off on the sleeve of her shirt.

"So, that's why you never called me back?" a slurred, yet deep and booming voice call out from behind her. She turned her head and saw Celer standing a few yards away, leaning with his right hand against a tree. His hair was a tangled mess and his clothes were filthy and in a state of disarray. In his left hand, he held a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"Celer, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stood from the bench.

He took a few staggered steps towards her. He pointed a single finger on his left hand at her. "YOU didn't answer MY question…" he slurred as he closed the rest of the gap between them.

He now only stood a few paces away, and even from this distance, she could smell the stench of alcohol coming from him. "What question are you talking about?" From this closer distance, she could see that his eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them hung down to almost his mouth.

He took another staggered step. "Is HE, the reason, YOU, never called ME back?"

His breath reeked even worse than he did, and the fact that he was heavily exaggerating his words didn't help any. The pungent odor seemed to smack her across the face and made her stomach churn. "No, it was the fact that you are a jerk." She said as she fought back the bile in her throat.

He pointed his finger in the direction that Saiyaman had flown off. "How long has this been going on, Videl!" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were cheating on me! Just like my mother did to my father!" He shouted at her in his slurred language. "No woman can be trusted…" he shot her a glare, but in the process caused himself to stumble slightly.

"Celer, you are an asshole, you know that? I didn't cheat on you-"

"Stop telling your LIES! You are a WHORE! A two faced, cheating, WHORE, just like my MOTHER!"

She smacked him across the face with the hand on her good arm. It wasn't a hard slap, but she hoped it would be enough to snap him out of what ever had gotten into him. "Get over yourself. I told you, I didn't cheat on you. And don't call me a whore."

He looked at her and blinked. He then brought his right hand up and pointed a single finger at her. "You will regret that…" He balled his empty right fist and swung it at her. She wasn't expecting the motion, so it connected with her face hard enough to knock her back two steps.

'He didn't even try to hold back,' she thought as she regained her footing and straightened up. "You're insane, you know that?" she said as she brought the hand on her good arm up and touched it to the left side of her face. It felt warm already, so she would probably get a bruise. It felt a little wet, but she was unsure if it was from her tears or sweat, or if it came from his hand.

"I'm insane?" he said as he let out a cackle. "YOU are the insane one, for cheating on me with that FREAK!" As he shouted, little pieces of saliva flew out of his mouth, some hitting various parts of her on their way to the ground. "You're a whore! A filthy, lair, WHORE! I warned YOU not to hurt ME, Videl! And YOU said that you WOULDN'T!" He paused for a second like he was out of breath. He must have been from all the shouting he was doing. She took the short break as an opportunity to wipe off some of the saliva that had hit her face. The pause was to short, and unfortunately, he continued. "But you still did, Videl. You RIPPED it out and stomped on it. And I HATE you for that. So now it is time for payback. For breaking my heart, I will break YOU!"

He balled his fist right fist again and swung for her stomach. She was able to deflect it with her good arm. "Celer, Stop it! I didn't do anything!"

"Shut the F up!" he shouted as he pulled the bottle out of the brown bag and held it by the neck. He swung it at her head, but missed and it hit against the bench, shattering the barrel of the bottle. He looked down at the sharp edges of the glass, and then looked back up at her.

He again lunged, this time with the broken bottle leading, aiming at her head. She side stepped and he flew past her. He recovered quicker than she had thought he would, and followed with a backhand slap from his free hand. He followed the slap with a downward swipe of the bottle. She brought up her good arm and hit away the hand holding the make shift weapon. When the bottle went wide, she kicked at it, causing it to shatter in his hand.

He followed with a combination of left and right handed punches that she easily dodged. "Celer! Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted at him as she dodged another barrage of punches. But he didn't listen. His eyes looked glazed over, and the look within his eyes didn't look like him. There was a look of evil and callous disregard in them, the likes of which she had only seen in people who were high on drugs.

She dodged another string of attacks, but they seemed to be getting closer, and it was rather difficult for her maneuver without being able to use both of her arms for balance, especially when the one she couldn't move was in a sling.

She had to end this before he hurt her, but how could she without hurting him? It wasn't his fault that he was acting like this, it was because of the alcohol.

But she had no other choice.

He charged at her again, beginning a new combination of punches. She deflected one aimed for her head as she lifted her knee. She felt it make contact with his ribs, which caused him to stumble back a few steps.

'That should be enough to take him out,' she though as he looked at the ground and held his stomach.

Once he finished his few stumbled backwards steps, he lifted his head until he was looking her straight in the eyes. Then he threw his head backwards and let out a thunderous cackle of a laugh.

"Maybe he is insane…" she mumbled to herself as he started another flurry of punches. He sent a high left punch that she was able to block with her good arm, but he followed it too quickly with a low right handed punch that she wasn't able to avoid. It hit her in the center of her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. As she hunched and held her stomach, he raised his left hand and struck her with a hard punch to her right temple.

It was amazing how much more strength he had behind this punch compared to the first one. The hit left her momentarily dazed and she fell to the ground landing on her left side. He walked over to her and flipped her from her side onto her back with his foot. He let out another cackle as he stood over her.

As her mind refocused, she lay on her back wondering what to do. He crouched down next to her shoulders, and with his left hand grabbed a hold of her hair. He then raised his right hand for another strike. She balled the fist on her good arm and threw it as hard as she could towards his face. Just before impact, she closed her eyes. 'Please forgive me…' she thought as she felt her fist make contact.

Only what she hit didn't feel solid like she was expecting. It didn't feel like she had made contact to his jaw or cheek.

She heard him cough and sputter, then fall to the ground next to her. She opened her eyes, and he lay on his back still coughing and sputtering, both of his hand wrapped around his neck. That must why what she hit didn't feel solid, because she must have hit his throat. She had put everything she had into that punch. She wondered if it was too much. She didn't want him to be too hurt after all.

She sat up and picked up her good arm.

"Dispatch," the voice said through her watch.

She didn't know how long she sat on the bench over looking the lake. Celer had stopped coughing and choking, and he had stopped moving probably a few minutes ago, but she couldn't really tell how long it had been. She hadn't even checked if he was breathing or not, only because she didn't want to face that right now. Tears again filled her eyes and streaked down her cheeks as the swarm of blue finally arrived. They approached the motionless man on the ground with their weapons drawn, but soon holstered them. She heard one of the officers get on the radio and call in for an ambulance.

At least he was still alive.

A few of the officers came over to where she was, and took her statement about what had happened, and some took pictures of her. Apparently, the hits that had connected with her face left some pretty nasty bruises and cuts. One of the officers, a nice and fairly young gentleman with dark black hair and very pretty greenish brown eyes named Ricky Jefferson, cleaned up the blood and cleaned out the cuts with some alcohol wipes.

While the hits that has connected to her had left her cut and bruised, they really didn't hurt her too much. But what was really bothering her now was her shoulder. All the moving and dodging that she had done made her shoulder throb in pain. Especially now that all the commotion was over and her adrenaline rush had faded. It was a good thing that Dr. Jones had given her some of those heavy duty pain pills, otherwise the remainder of the night wouldn't have been much fun.

Once the ambulance had arrived and picked him up, she overheard the officers talking about a whole slew of charges, ranging from aggravated assault with a deadly weapon with intent to kill to drunk and disorderly conduct in a public place of recreation.

If he was found guilty of all the charges that she was overhearing, he would definitely be put away for a ling time. Hopefully, it would be long enough for him to calm down.

"Am I done here?" she asked the officer in charge, a short and stocky dark haired man who went by the name Butch. She didn't know his real name, but it was long and difficult to pronounce, so he told everyone to call him Butch.

"Yeah," Butch said in his soft voice that didn't seem to fit him too well. "Go home and get some rest. We will finish up everything else here."

"Thanks, Butch," she said as she stood from the bench and walked over to a nearby clearing. She popped her jet copter out of its capsule and hopped inside.

Her thoughts fell back on Celer. What would make him act like that? Why would he think she was cheating on him? She never once gave him any reason to think that she was.

Maybe he was insane?

Maybe love will make you do strange things?

Like kissing a masked super hero…

**WWWWW**

**A/N:**

Well, first of all, Shiva did win the contest, and I must apologize to everyone, because it wasn't too creative or imaginative and all that. I had originally planned something COMPLETELY different, but in the interest of time and story flow, I did shrink the plot. Since my first outlining of Part III, I have cut out probably 10 chapters worth of content that either didn't work or would take to long to happen. In fact, I even cut out another chapter a few days ago that I had written, but didn't like the way that it turned out, so it was cut and re written around. Oh well, the joys of authoring a story!!

Also, I do want to apologize to Shiva directly… I know that you probably weren't intending for Celer to turn out like this, but please don't kill me. I didn't plan this… Ok, maybe I did… but I didn't want to do it…Ok, maybe I did… But I didn't like it… Please don't kill me… runs and hides in the corner

P.S.:

Ok, one more thing, after typing this all up, and the A/Ns and everything, before I could get it posted, I got a call saying that my grandma is in the hospital and isn't doing to well… So depending on what happens, it may delay the type, edit, and post of next chapter… So I will be crossing my fingers for her, and ask that you all do to. Thanks a bunch, and I appreciate your acceptance for me to delay due to a possibly family emergency.


	19. Until Sun Down Tomorrow

**A/N:**

No comments from me this time. I will explain more after the story… It came this quick because I had most of it typed, I just had to finish and edit, and now I am using this as a way to distract myself…

I will take care of the reviews next time...

**Last Time:**

Alexx and Jackson have a little meeting to discuss how they will be getting info about Saiyaman. Alexx mentions that the target should be Videl, and orders Jackson to assemble a team and make up a plan.

Meanwhile, Gohan arrives in a park after apparently receiving a call about a kidnapping. But it was just a ploy used by Videl to get him to come. After they have a little "heart to heart" conversation, Videl reveals how she hates Gohan because people want him around for his talents and abilities and only want her around for her name, and also reveals how she feels a connection between her and Saiyaman. As Saiyaman is about to leave, she surprises herself and him by drawing him into a kiss.

Once the kiss is broken, she admits that she loves him, even though she has no idea who he is, then pleads for him to reveal his identity.

While Gohan and Videl may have both been surprised by the kiss, someone who was watching from the sides wasn't. And that someone was Celer. He comes out from the distance drunk, dirty, and smelly, and calls Videl a wide variety of names because she "cheated on him" and "broke his heart", and he made comments like "no woman can be trusted".

He then attacks her. She was able to dodge most of his attacks, but he does land a few, the last one dazing her and knocking her to the ground. While crouching next to her and preparing to strike again, she lashes out and hits him. Only her aim was a little off. She aimed for his face, but ended up hitting his throat, for a one hit knock out.

Once he was disabled, she called in the incident. At first while waiting for the other police officers to arrive, she thought that she may have killed him, but was relieved to find that she didn't. The officers that arrived cleaned up her wounds and took a report about what had happened.

"Am I done here?" she asked the officer in charge, a short and stocky dark haired man who went by the name Butch. She didn't know his real name, but it was long and difficult to pronounce, so he told everyone to call him Butch.

"Yeah," Butch said in his soft voice that didn't seem to fit him too well. "Go home and get some rest. We will finish up everything else here."

"Thanks, Butch," she said as she stood from the bench and walked over to a nearby clearing. She popped her jet copter out of its capsule and hopped inside.

_Her thoughts fell back on Celer. What would make him act like that? Why would he think she was cheating on him? She never once gave him any reason to think that she was._

_Maybe he was insane?_

_Maybe love will make you do strange things?_

_Like kissing a masked super hero…_

**WWWWW**

A few days had passed since the night in the park. He had heard about what happened after he had left. Actually, he had only over heard her telling Yami about how she was attacked. But oddly enough, she hadn't mentioned one thing about Saiyaman or what had happened between them. It made sense, though. That was not the sort of thing that someone would go broadcasting to the world. Especially with how he had responded…

Come to think of it, she hadn't really said much of anything to him directly in the past few days since the day of the assembly, unless he was in his Saiyaman uniform. At least he now knew why. Hopefully, she would get over it soon. It's not like she ran away or disappeared. She just would spend all her time talking to Yami or Terra, even though he was right there next to the both of them, almost like she was ignoring his existence.

But since that day in the park, he found it hard to even look at her, only because every time he did, his eyes fell straight to her lips. And then he would feel his cheeks get warmer. Just like they were right now that he was thinking about it.

He had to think about something different, so his mind wandered over to what Videl had told Yami, about what had happened between her and Celer after he had left. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he should have stayed longer. Or at the very least, he should have hung around afterwards to watch her and make sure that she would be safe. But what she had done had caught him so off guard that he wasn't really thinking straight.

And here he was thinking about the kiss again… Somehow his thoughts wouldn't stop wandering back to it.

Even now, a few days after the incident, it still flustered him to think about it. Something about that kiss just felt so right to him, but at the same time it felt so wrong.

She had basically admitted to hating him. And then she kissed him. Well, technically she kissed Saiyaman. But he was Saiyaman, so she kissed him. But she hated him, so she also hates Saiyaman. But she kissed Saiyaman…

It was all so confusing…

This whole double personality thing was going to be the death of him…

He let out a sigh as his foot touched down on the ground below the bottom of the steps that lead up to the school. It was nice for him to be alone at this time. Usually at least one of the people from the group was with him. Yami and Videl had the student council meeting thing today, and Terra just disappeared after the last class of the day.

But recently, he appreciated getting the quiet time. It allowed him time to think. And with everything that had happened in the past few days, there was a lot to think about.

So he just wandered, watching the cars drive by and the people pass, thinking about any thing and every thing.

But somehow, his mind kept finding its way back to her lips and that kiss…

**AAAAA**

She wandered down the hallway, amazed at how quiet it was. She had been here this late before, but it still felt weird to see the school this empty. She let out a sigh as she put a few books into her locker. She caught a glimpse of her self in a small mirror that Yami had put on the inside of her locker door and noticed that one of the gold bands that held her hair in their pig tails had fallen slightly. Out of instinct, she took a moment to straighten it out. She felt a slight ache in her shoulder as she lifted her arm, but it was getting better. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it did a few days ago after what happened in the park.

She let out another sigh as she closed the locker door, the click of it echoing down the silent hallways.

She had gone to the doctors after her run in with Celer. Dr. Jones had actually told her that she was making remarkable progress, and that she was surprised by how much of the injury had healed. She was able to move it now, and it had a range of motion where it didn't hurt. But that range was small. And, unfortunately, she still had to wear the sling.

She turned and walked down the silent hallway, her foot steps making the only sounds that she heard. She had told Yami to go home after the student council meeting because she wanted to go to the school's library and look over the police reports again. She could have done it at home, but her father would usually interrupt and ask too many questions. So it was just easier to do all these types of things at school. He father didn't really care if she stayed out late. In fact, most of the time he didn't even really seem to notice. It was weird, when she wasn't home, he would hardly or make any mention of it. But when ever she was home, he was almost constantly all over her.

She looked down at her watch as she walked down the front stairs onto the street. "Geez, it's already 9:30?" she asked her watch in disbelief.

The sky was dark and the streets were quiet as she departed from the school and turned on the first main street. She turned down a side road that connected the main street and the street her house was one. She was startled when the only street light above her head burst, making the dark street even more sinister.

A handful of feet in front of her, she saw a man dressed in all dark clothes walk out of a small alley and stop directly in front of her.

"Videl Satan?" the person said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, can I help you?" she asked, eyeing him skeptically as she noticed the man was wearing a mask.

"I need you to come with me…" called out his gruff voice

"Why?" she questioned as she recognized that the mask the man was wearing was one that belonged to the Raptors.

The man lunged forwards to grab her, but she quickly countered with a knee to the man's groin. He fell to the ground twitching in pain and holding the sensitive area. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and squeeze. The action caught her off guard and made her yelp in pain from her previous shoulder injury. The person behind her constricted even tighter and lifted her off the ground.

She cried out again as the pain in her shoulder turned to a larger, burning pain. She flung her head backwards and felt it connect with something. She didn't know what she hit, but it was enough to break the other person's grip. He dropped her and she fell to the ground next to the first man who was still holding his groin and whimpering in pain. She looked at the person who was previously holding her and found him as another man in dark clothes wearing a Raptors mask, and he was holding his face with a stream of blood coming out from the bottom of the mask.

Behind that man were three others that were reaching down to grab her while she was on the ground. She kicked at the face of the closest, and felt her heel crush the man's nose, leaving him in a similar position to the one who had been previously holding her.

The second man grabbed a hold of her other foot, so she went to kick at him also, but the third man caught her foot in mid air. She wiggled and thrashed both her feet and legs, but was unable to break their holds. She felt a pressure on her shoulder causing her to again cry out in pain. She looked at her shoulder and saw a foot placed on it. She followed the foot up to see another man wearing a cloak pulled down over his face standing above her head. Could this be the same cloaked figure from the security tapes that she had seen that was able to explode walls?

The pressure on her shoulder increased as the cloaked man reached down and grabbed her by the throat with one hand, and then in one motion picked her up and lifted her off of the ground. The two holding her feet let go, leaving her feet to dangle a few inches above the ground.

She struggled to breathe as the hand around her neck tightened. She thrashed around, kicking at the man holding her, but the man just held her seemingly un-phased by each attack, motion and movement.

Slowly, her attacks became weaker and lazier as her vision started to blur. She clawed at the hand around her neck and hit at the out stretched arm holding her.

Finally, she was unable to fight any longer, and slipped into darkness.

**AAAAA**

"Hello?" he answered his ringing cell phone. The name on the screen came up as restricted, and it usually only did that when it was a telemarketer telling him how he won a cruise that he never entered to win, or to ask if he wanted to change his long distance carrier.

"Is this Gohan Son?" a muffled and somewhat mechanical voice asked.

"Yes, this is him," he answered. Great it was a telemarketer. He glanced at the clock on the wall of his room. Odd that they would be calling him at almost 10 at night. He knew that telemarketers always called during the most inopportune time, but that was usually during dinner time, or while he was in school. Never before had they called this late at night.

"Come to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 19th Avenue and South Street. You have exactly one hour to get here."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Either you show up, or you will regret it…" he heard muffler screams in the background. "Or rather, Miss Satan will regret it…"

"Who is this?" his voice hardened

"One hour…"

Then he heard a click.

Did some one have Videl? That couldn't be right. She was one of the strongest people on the planet. She couldn't get captured…

Unless that massive power level he felt that day a few weeks ago was behind this. That person's power was definitely higher than hers.

But why hadn't he felt anything? If that large of a power level had resurfaced, he definitely would have felt it. Maybe it was because they were planning to do something to her and hadn't yet?

For the sake of his own sanity and curiosity, he had better go check it out.

30 minutes later, he stood outside the only warehouse at that intersection. It was two stories tall and looked spooky in the gloom of the night. There was only one door on the lower floor and no windows, but there were a few broken windows on the second level.

"This must be the place…" she said to himself as he took the last remaining steps to the door. He reached up, turned the knob, and the door creaked open. It was pitch black on the inside, so he felt around on the wall next to the door until he found a light switch. He flicked it to the on position, triggering the fluorescent lights overhead to slowly sputter to life. Less than half the lights worked, and most of the ones that did work flickered on and off, and the ones that weren't flickering were humming loudly, almost as though they were protesting operation.

From the outside, the building looked like it was two stories tall, but in actuality, it was only one. It just had a very high ceiling. The entire place was pretty good sized, probably at least 100 feet wide and 200 feet long. And the whole place was empty, aside from a TV on a stand, directly in the center of the room.

"Hello?" he called out as he walked towards the TV. "Is any one here!?" The only noise that he heard was the echo of his own voice and foot steps in the cavernous place, and the ominous buzzing hum of the lights over head. The whole thing seemed very eerie, like he was in a real life horror movie. He was almost expecting someone to jump out in front of him wearing a mask and holding a knife or a chainsaw, shouting 'Boo' or something to that effect.

The TV flickered to life showing a man wearing a cloak that hung over his face. "Hello, Gohan…" the man said in a mechanically distorted voice, the same one that had called him half an hour ago.

"What is going on?" he asked the screen.

"I have a job for you…" the man said in the distorted voice. "And that job is to kill Saiyaman."

"What?" his ears must have been lying to him. He couldn't believe that a request like that could be made so cold and calm.

"You know who he is, so you are going to kill him for me." Even though the voice was heavily altered and distorted, he could tell it was said in a flat, unwavering tone

"Why would I do that?"

The cloaked figure moved out of the way, revealing a beaten and unconscious Videl chained to the ground wearing a vest full of some kind of explosive. Standing next to her were four men dressed in dark clothes and wearing Raptors masks. Each one of them held a wicked looking rifle and had the barrel pointed at the motionless Satan girl.

The cloaked figure returned to the screen. "Because if you don't, she will die a most slow and painful death."

"You bastard! Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this!"

"That is where you are wrong. She has everything to do with this! And that's because of you. But it is as simple as this: complete my job for you, and we will let her go. Fail, and she will die. You have until sundown tomorrow. After that, she is dead. We will then continue to kill one person per day until you have completed your job, starting with the rest of your friends, then moving those who have talked to you, and then finishing off with any one who has seen you or heard your name. By sun down tomorrow, bring Saiyaman's head here, and you will spare a great many lives…"

And then the screen went blank.

"Hey, hey!" he shouted at the blank TV, but nothing happened.

Were these people serious? They were insane! Who ever this was wanted him to kill himself, or Videl would die. How could they have captured her? She is tough enough to hold her own. Unless who ever was under that cloak was freaky strong. Or an alien.

He had to find her, and fast. And he had a pretty good idea of where to start looking.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:**

This chapter comes with a heavy heart. You all may remember that last chapter I had mentioned at the end that my grandma was in the hospital. Thankfully she came through ok. She had to have part of her foot amputated due to her diabetes, but she is doing remarkably well. The bad news is that my dad had a heart attack and passed away the day before my grandma was released from the hospital. He was only 56 years old…

RIP Dad, 04/13/52-10/22/08


	20. The Breakdown

**A/N:**

Well, what else can I say other than I apologize for last chapter? I don't even know why I posted it, I just was typing it as a way to try and distract my mind… I don't even know… At least now, things are starting to return to as normal as possible, but I still think that this upcoming holiday season will be very hard, especially for my mom… but I will say more at the bottom for any that care to hear/read. I don't want to clutter the top with all this crap going on in my life… At least as a welcome back, I am giving you one of the longest chapters ever. This chapter (content only) is almost as long as the longest chapter including all the before and after stuff.

Oh, and I am still looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested.

So anyways, how is everyone doing? I hope everyone had a good Halloween. Mine was… well… I guess it was ok, considering… anyways… Anyone got any big plans for Thanksgiving?

Oh well, that's about all I got for up here, so on to the reviews! I have two chapters to cover this time…

Shiva (ch18): Thanks for the kind words and not wanting to kill me because of Celer. You rock!

Pchu (ch18): Welcome aboard. I do believe that this is your first review for my story… And this was the one you are talking about (Part I and Part II, and the girl's name was Gwen). However this portion (Part III) takes place after those events. As far as them crossing paths again., you will just have to wait and see ;)

R: I do appreciate your input. As far as the helmet thing, please refer back to ch8 for the description of his outfit. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. I hope that you continue to read and let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Shiva: Thank you, I really do appreciate it. But here is another chapter for you!

Pchu: Thank you very much, I really do appreciate it. But on to happier topics. The thing about Videl is that you have to remember her past, and how she has become "accustomed" to being treated (whether she will admit it or not). So you are correct that she is a childish brat in a sense. But you will find out what will happen next after you read on. Enjoy|!

Ultimatesayin: Thank you, I really do appreciate it.

Teengohan: Thank you, I really do appreciate it.

MILFORS: Thank you, I really do appreciate it. But on to happier topics. Long time no hear! When was the last time that you dropped me a line? Wow, it was back on ch14…I am glad that you enjoyed. When I was going back to re-read and fix my spelling and grammar issues, there were actually quite a few things that I put in, but kinda "forgot" about. And I am the one writing it!! Anyways, enjoy!

Well, that's all for now. I will see everyone who is interested at the bottom, after the story.

**Last Time:**

A few days after the incident in the park between Gohan and Videl, and then between Videl and Celer, Gohan quietly wonders if it was his fault. He knows that he shouldn't, but he feels responsible for what happened to her. He also comes to realize that Videl hadn't really said much of anything to him. But he also finds it hard to even look at her, because he keeps remembering the kiss. He is torn because the kiss "just felt so right" but at the same time "felt so wrong".

After the day's classes, he was alone, so he decided to wander the street and think about life, even though he spent most of his time thinking about her.

That same day, Videl stayed late after the Student Council meeting to go to the school's library and go over police reports. She ends up staying there way later than she had thought and leaves the school after dark.

On the way home, she gets attacked by a group of five men in dark clothes and wearing Raptors masks, and one in a cloak. While she was able to disable three of the masked ones, the one wearing the cloak showed freaky strength by picking her up by the throat and choking her until she passed out.

That same night, Gohan receives a call on his cell from someone telling him to come to an abandoned warehouse or Videl would get hurt.

Once there, he finds the warehouse is empty except for a TV on a stand, which turns on to show the cloaked man who orders Gohan to kill Saiyaman.

_The cloaked figure moved out of the way, revealing a beaten and unconscious Videl chained to the ground wearing a vest full of some kind of explosive. Standing next to her were four men dressed in dark clothes and wearing Raptors masks. Each one of them held a wicked looking rifle and had the barrel pointed at the motionless Satan girl._

_The cloaked figure returned to the screen. "Because if you don't, she will die a most slow and painful death."_

"_You bastard! Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this!"_

"_That is where you are wrong. She has everything to do with this! And that's because of you. But it is as simple as this: complete my job for you, and we will let her go. Fail, and she will die. You have until sundown tomorrow. After that, she is dead. We will then continue to kill one person per day until you have completed your job, starting with the rest of your friends, then moving those who have talked to you, and then finishing off with any one who has seen you or heard your name. By sun down tomorrow, bring Saiyaman's head here, and you will spare a great many lives…"_

_And then the screen went blank._

"_Hey, hey!" he shouted at the blank TV, but nothing happened. _

_Were these people serious? They were insane! Who ever this was wanted him to kill himself, or Videl would die. How could they have captured her? She is tough enough to hold her own. Unless who ever was under that cloak was freaky strong. Or an alien._

_He had to find her, and fast. And he had a pretty good idea of where to start looking._

**WWWWW**

He stared at the almost empty three story building in front of him. He had tried to search out and feel for her energy before he got here, but he was unable to sense her. It made sense though, because if she was unconscious like he had seen on the video screen in that empty warehouse, then her energy signature would be so low that it could be easily mistaken for any humans, unless he was basically right on top of her…

He thought about going to see Dende, since the new guardian of Earth would probably be able to find him, but there was no way that he would make it there, have him find her, and then make it back before the dead line…

So his next best bet was here, in this sparsely populated building across the street from where he was perched. Now, he had to find a quiet way in. If he made too much noise, the few remaining people in the building might come to find out what was going on.

And he would rather stay unnoticed, especially if Videl was in fact being held in there. He needed to make a quiet entrance and look around for her or any clues about where she might be. And even more so since he wasn't in his Saiyaman outfit, because if they had any security cameras that might catch him, they would be less likely to recognize him as Gohan than as Saiyaman. And Saiyaman still had enough heat out for him. But at least the police had lightened up on their desire to "bring him in" for "questioning"…

But back to the task at hand…

There were more lights on towards the left side of the building, so he planned his entrance on the right side. There was a string of three windows that had no lights on, so he snuck over to the one in the middle. He extended a single finger and charged his ki into it. Then, he touched the single extended finger to the glass, and the ki charge caused the glass to melt away leaving a fairly clean cut in the window.

He traced a rectangle in to the glass that was big enough for him to fit through. Once the rectangle was completely traced, he removed the chunk of glass and set it gently on the ground. He then climbed in through the hole in the window.

The office that he stood in was a fairly good sized one, and for good reason. According to the business cards on the desk, this office belonged to the National Marketing Manager for Plano Industries.

There had to be some clues here, they were the only ones who knew about his connection to Saiyaman. And he had heard Bruin say that he would regret not giving them the information that he had "requested" that day after the assembly…

So he decided to take a look around.

**AAAAA**

She could tell her eyes were open, but she still couldn't see anything. It was a fuzzy experience opening her eyes, but considering everything that she had been through recently, this one was one of the easier ones. But usually when she opened her eyes she could see something…

But it wasn't like that this time.

She remembered running into those people on the way home from school… She remembered the cloaked man choking her out… She could tell that she was on the floor, so that must mean she was kidnapped. Maybe they had blind folded her also?

No, that wasn't it, because she could feel that there was nothing over her eyes. She wasn't able to see because the room around her was that dark. As she became more self conscious, she could tell that she was no longer wearing the sling, and she could feel shackles around her wrists. The combination of the two was pulling her arm into a position that was causing her more than a slight discomfort. She also felt something on her torso, something thick and heavy. It felt like a vest because it was only around her chest and stomach and not her arms, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't lift her arms far enough off of the ground to check.

Some 30 feet away from her, she saw a large and thin rectangle of light form, which then filled to the center creating a solid rectangle of light. It hurt her eyes to look at it, but in the center of the rectangle, she could see the silhouette of a person against the brightness. At least, until the rectangle disappeared, and then the thin line of light followed, returning the room to its pitch black state. Some one must have just entered or exited the room she was in.

Suddenly, the lights turned on over her head, the extreme magnitude of the light again brining pain to her eyes that were adjusted to the darkness. She closed them tight to try and fight off the glow.

Slowly she opened her eyes, giving a few blinks to let them finish adjusting. She found herself in an empty room that was about 30 feet long and 10 feet wide, and she was chained by both her wrists to the ground. There was only one door to the room, and where she was chained was against the wall opposite to it. A little less than half way between where she was and the door stood a single, lone chair, the only thing in the room besides her self. Standing next to the door was a person whose hand was on a switch some 3 feet off of the ground, which she presumed it to be the light switch. He was wearing dark clothes and a Raptors mask. Then she remembered the weights that she felt around her torso, so she looked down towards her chest.

Her face paled when she saw 10 bricks of explosives wired on to the vest that she was wearing.

"Ah, I see that you are awake," the man said in a mechanically distorted voice. "And I see that you have also noticed our safety precautions." He said as he started walking the distance towards her. As he passed the chair, he grabbed it and carried it the remaining distance before setting it down and sitting in it only a few feet from her prone position.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" she said in an unusually raspy voice. She wondered if it had anything to do with when the man had choked her.

"It's simple, really. We are holding you until we get what we want. If we don't get it, we will kill you." The man said in the distorted voice.

"What is it that you want?"

"Saiyaman dead," he said with a shrug.

Her face again paled. "But… why?"

"Because he is the only one who stands in our way."

"And how exactly do I fit into this?" Obviously, she must not be able to stand in their way since that man in the cloak had so easily taken her hostage.

"Some one close to you knows who Saiyaman is." He stopped and put his hand on his chin. "I guess that you could call yourself leverage over this person." He removed his hand from his chin and held it up in front of him with his palm up, and moved his other arm to match. "We have presented him with an interesting choice: Your life," he lifted one of his hands, "or Saiyaman's," he lowered the first hand and raised the second. He moved both hands up and down like they were scales weighing the decision. "Let's see how close your friend actually is."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone who would know something like that, Saiyaman himself told me that.

The masked man lowered one arm and snapped his fingers on the other, then leaned forward in the chair. "Then Saiyaman lied to you. Your friend was approached by Saiyaman, and is now wearing a custom designed watch…" he let his voice trail off.

Custom designed watch? Does Gohan know who Saiyaman is? "Gohan?" she was able to get out in a gasp.

Again the man in the chair snapped and then leaned back. "Bingo," he said before he stood up and walked back towards the door. He turned the handle and pulled the door open. He stood in front of the open door and turned his head back towards her. "I'll let you think on that for a while…" he said as he reached up and shut off the light. She watched his silhouette exit the room, and slam the door behind him, returning the room to its pitch black state.

She sat in the darkness, deep in thought.

Gohan knows who Saiyaman is? Why hadn't he said anything to her? Weren't they friends? How could he keep something that big from her? Did Yami know that he knew? No, if her best friend did know, she would have said something. Yami couldn't keep a secret from her. But if Gohan knew and didn't say anything, what else was he hiding from her? He didn't say anything about Capsule Corp until Bruin mentioned it the day of that assembly when they were sitting around the table…

If he could keep two giant secrets like that from her, where they really friends? Or were they people that just hung out together? Maybe he was just another loser, trying to mooch off of her…

Wait, she could worry about this later. First, she had to get out of here before something happened to her. Gohan didn't seem like he would be capable of "handling" Saiyaman in the way that the Raptors were requesting him to, so she was probably going to die if she didn't escape.

She pulled on the chains that connected the shackles around her wrist to the ground. She felt a slight wiggle on the one that connected to her good arm, so she pulled a little harder. It did in fact move.

She swung her body around so that she was on her back and her feet were near where the chain connected to the ground. The position that she was forced into hurt her bad shoulder even more, but it was necessary of it meant that she would be able to escape and prevent any more innocent people from getting hurt. She planted her heels into the ground the best that could between her arm and the ground connection, and pulled the chain with her arm while pushing off with her legs.

She stopped when she heard a metallic creak. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled again with all her might.

After another groaning sound, she felt the metal starting to give way. Finally, she heard a pop as the metal reached past its flexibility. She guessed that it broke where the chain connected to the ground, because she could still feel added weight hanging from her wrist, which would have to be the chain dangling from the shackle.

She grabbed the other chain with both hands and pulled on that one until it snapped like the first one did.

She stood up. She knew where the door was, but she had to get out of the vest first. Escaping wouldn't do her much good if they could still make her go boom. But before she could take the vest off, she would have to be able to see it.

She slowly felt her way over towards the door. She thought she remember seeing a switch on the wall near it. Maybe it was for the lights? It would have to be, but she couldn't remember if the man was toggling the switch when the lights turned on or off.

Sure enough, there was a switch on the wall. She flicked it and the lights slowly came to life. And this time, it was a lot less painful than when the man had done it.

She looked down at the vest and found that it was just zipped on. She grabbed a hold of the zipper pull and started to open it.

'No, it can't be that easy…' she thought, stopping the movement of the zipper. She pulled the vest away from her body and look down at the inside of it.

Sure enough, on the back of the zipper a hair's width from where the pull had stopped was a wire, no doubt to detonate the explosives if the vest was unzipped to be removed.

Maybe she could pull it off over her head? She grabbed a hold of the straps that went over her shoulders and pulled up. With a little wiggle and some slow and careful movements to avoid the trip wire, she was able to get the vest over the top of her head and off. She had to be extra careful when she pulled her hands through, because there were in fact some remnants of the chains still attached to the shackles around her wrist.

Now since that was taken care of, she had to get out of there. She turned off the light and took a deep breath as she grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned.

The door was unlocked and there was no explosion, so she let out her breath. They must not have been expecting that she would have been able to break the chains. But now where to go? She wrapped the remains of the chains that hung from the shackles on her wrists around her hands to keep them from ratting, and then exited the room as quietly as she could.

She found herself in a hallway that stretched 60 feet to her left before ending in a door and 20 feet to her right before it made a right turn, with a variety of doors on either side of the hall, both to the left and the right of the door she was standing in. She decided to try to the left first and found that each door just led to a room, and each room was empty of people with no other doors. Most of the rooms had beds, while a few of the others stored food or other such supplies. But no luck finding a way out. The only way left to go was to follow the hall around the corner.

She pressed her chest against the edge and peaked around the corner. Nothing but more doors. As she was about to take a step out, the door at the furthest end of the hall on the left opened, causing her to freeze, and pull back from the edge.

She pressed herself against the wall again and peaked around. This time, she saw a person walking down the hall. He didn't seem to notice her looking because his head was down and he was whistling quietly, but he was holding a Raptors mask.

'He must be headed to check up on me…' she thought. She was somewhat torn. She was glad to finally find some one to beat on and take out her frustrations, but she wasn't too fond of how much her arm and shoulder was hurting. That meant that she would have to take him out quickly. Fortunate for him, but very unfortunate for her.

She pressed her back against the wall and waited.

As soon as she saw a foot, she swung her fist wrapped in chain around as fast as she could, and she felt it connect with a face. The man fell to the ground, out cold.

She couldn't exactly remember which door this man came out of, only that it was one on the left side of the hall, so she resumed her search for an exit. There were 4 doors on the left side of this little hall section, so she went to the first one. This led to a room that housed beds, so she went to the second. That one led to another storage room, as did the third. Finally, the last door on the right opened to a short hall with another door on the other end. She opened that door and peaked through.

The room on the other side must have been a lounge room because it had two couches angled in front of a TV set on the far left of the room, and a table behind the couches with 4 chairs around it. There was another door on the other side of the room from where she was, and some metal lockers on the wall next to that door. There was nothing but a wall with some cabinets, a microwave and a fridge to her right.

As she was scanning the room, the door on the other side opened and five men entered. Two of the men sat on the couch, a third turned on the TV before also sitting on the couch. The fourth was carrying a plastic bag and sat at the table with his back to her, and the fifth stood and leaned against the wall next to the other door. The one standing next to the other door looked somewhat familiar, but she was unsure why. He also looked like he was wearing a cape of some sort.

The one at the table would probably fall easily, but by the time she got to the ones on the couches, they would be alert. And then the one by the door would be active too. She didn't doubt that she could take four people, but with her shoulder still sore like it was, it definitely would be a bit of a task.

She let out a mental sigh and quietly opened the door. She slinked up behind the one at the table and cupped both of her hands together. She raised her cupped hands over the top of her head and swung down as hard and fast as her sore shoulder would allow her. They connected with the back of the man's skull.

His face flew forward, crashing into the table and knocking it over. The three on the couch immediately looked up and stood when they saw her there. The one by the door turned his head, but made no other move.

The three from the couch rushed her

The first one to arrive received a chained fist to the face, and the second received a kick to the stomach followed by a knee to the face. She launched a punch at the third, but the man deflected the punch and returned one that connected with her stomach.

The hit stunned her for a brief second, and the man readied another attack.

But she had recovered enough from the hit to send a chain wrapped fist in to the man's groin. He fell to the ground twitching.

She quickly readied herself, expecting the other man to be on her by then. But he still stood leaning against the wall by the door.

"Very impressive…" said the man leaning against the wall in a plain and monotone voice.

Then it hit her. "Jackson?"

Jackson nodded. As he pushed away from the wall, he looked at the people around her feet.

She readied herself into her fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you. All I want is to get out of here."

"Well," Jackson replied in his eerie, emotionless voice. "Unfortunately for you, the way out is through me."

She shrugged and charged. She threw a punch aimed for his face. She felt it make contact, but it felt in her hand like she had just punched brick wall that was reinforced with steel posts. And Jackson stood in front of her unflinching.

He reached out and grabbed her around the throat with one hand, and lifted her off the ground…

Just like the cloaked guy did before she ended up here…

Was Jackson the same cloaked man from last night and all the security videos she had seen?

She thrashed and kicked at the man, but nothing seemed to break his hold, or even cause him to flinch. Like last time, she felt herself starting to go fuzzy. She feared that this time he wouldn't stop. The pressure being used was greater than the last time. Almost like this time, his intent was to kill…

**AAAAA**

He was careful to avoid people, fearful that they would try to stop him. But he didn't want to hurt them, so it was easier just to dodge the people in the building. And so far, it had been working. Even in his regular clothes, the people were so distracted by whatever it was that they were working on that he could easily move unnoticed.

He searched around the building looking for any clues that might point to what had happened to Videl. He had already searched through the entire bottom floor, and most of the second one, but was so far unsuccessful at finding anything.

But there was still one more floor and he was still hopeful. As he finished searching the second floor and neared the staircase to ascend one more level, a high pitched and squeaky voice caught his attention. It wasn't directed at him, but it was one that he thought he recognized.

He followed the sound of the voice to a lab that had the door open. Then he peaked inside to see if the owner of the voice was who he thought it was.

And unfortunately, his ears didn't lie.

He walked into the lab, startling the two people who were inside. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" asked the owner of the high pitched, squeaky sounding voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Henry. What's going on here?" he countered.

"I… Uh…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"How long have you been doing this? How long have you been the leak?" Gohan answered, and when Henry didn't respond, he just got more angry. "How could you do this to Bul-" but then something else caught his attention. He felt a large spike of energy somewhere very near to where he was. It felt familiar…

It was Videl.

But where was it?

He turned his back to Henry and walked out of the lab. Finding her was a little more important than Henry right now. It was weird because he felt like he was right on top of her energy. Maybe on the lower floor?

He made a ball of energy in his hand and blew a small hole in the floor. He then lowered himself down to the lower level. She was no where to be found, but it still felt like he was right on top of her.

What did he have to lose? He formed another energy ball in his hand and launched it at the ground. Sure enough, there was a room under him, and standing in it was a man choking Videl. He dropped through the floor landing behind him, the explosion and movement startling the man enough to cause him to release his grip on her throat. She fell to the ground, barely conscious.

The man turned and looked at him. "Well, Gohan. I see that you have found us," he said in a monotone, emotionless voice. "Is Saiyaman dead?"

"Gohan…?" he heard Videl say before she fell fully unconscious.

"I'm not going to do it," he said to the man who looked some how familiar.

"Too bad," the man said as he turned and kicked the prone Videl. She flew through the air towards the cabinets and the fridge.

But Gohan was quick to react, catching her before she hit the hard wood and metal. Then he turned and noticed that they were alone in the room, aside from four unconscious men near his feet. No doubt, they were Videl's handy work.

The monotone man had disappeared.

Who ever he was, he must have been pretty strong if he was able to stand up to and take down Videl. He looked down at the motionless girl in his arms. She looked pretty beat up. Some one had definitely done a number on her. He shook her gently in an attempt to wake her, but was unsuccessful. But she was still breathing. He gently lifted off from the ground and flew through the hole in the roof up to the main floor.

As he walked around, looking for a way out of the building, he thought about the recent turn of events. In one night, he had been threatened, "hired" as an assassin, found out who is behind the Raptors, and found the leak from Capsule Corp to Plano Industries. Could this night get any more full?

Oh well, he could think about that later. He had to get her out of here. And this place was like a maze. But eventually, he was able to find the office that he had entered through, and make his way out.

Now, he needed to take care of the unconscious girl in his arms. Once he was clear of the building, he pressed the red button on the side of his watch, and took off into the sky.

A few moments after lift off, he felt Videl move. He looked down and noticed that she was starting to come to.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, no doubt trying to fight off that haze. After her few blinks, she looked up at him and he saw her eyes focus on his eyes. "Saiyaman?" she asked, seeming confused by him. "Where's Gohan?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I remember seeing Gohan, right before I passed out…" she said, almost a little unsure.

'Damn, she remembered…' he thought as he quickly tried to come up with something. "I didn't see him. Are you sure that you did?" he lied, hoping to convince her that she was seeing things.

Her face lit up. "What if he is in trouble? We have to help him!" she said as she tried to adjust herself out of his arms. It was then that she realized that they weren't on the ground. She looked around slowly, let out a small shriek, and grabbed a hold of him tighter.

"It's ok, I got you." He said as he felt her grip release slightly.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You are hurt pretty bad."

"I'll be ok, but we need to go back for Gohan. If Jackson is strong enough to overpower me, Gohan wouldn't stand a chance…" her voice trailed off

Was that Jackson? Maybe that was why he looked familiar… "Don't worry, if he was there at all, when I picked you up, he was no longer there…" he let his voice trail off as he half lied. This sure was hard…

"How can you be so certain? He was there, I saw him!"

"Trust me, if he was still there, I would know…" this time it wasn't so much a lie as an extension of the truth, while with-holding certain facts. Would that still be a lie?

"You can be an ass sometimes, you know that?"

The remainder of the flight passed in silence, and thankfully it was only a minute. He touched down and handed her off to the attendants like he had before, then turned to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Videl questioned.

"To finish was they started…"

"So you know?" she asked and he nodded his acknowledgement. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I just got lucky," he answered honestly. "Take care of yourself." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the front door. But something stopped him. He was itching to get back and take care of some things, but he wanted to make sure that Videl was ok, so he turned and went back into the waiting room.

**AAAAA**

"What do you mean, 'Gohan showed up'?" Alexx shouted in to his cell phone. "How did he find out?"

"I am not sure, but when I stopped the Satan girl from escaping, he blew a hole in the floor and interrupted. You had said not to do anything to him, so I fled," said the monotone assistant through the phone.

"You fled?" Alexx said, pausing for a moment before letting out a round of laughter that sounded like an insane man's cackle. "Fine, new instructions. Go into the down town area and cause a commotion. That should lure in Saiyaman and probably Gohan. Kill them both."

"Understood," was the reply before Alexx hung up the phone. His anger was about to boil over, he could feel his face getting warmer. He let out a roar as he hurled his phone at the wall, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces as it fell to the floor.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. But it didn't work. He grabbed the edge of his coffee table in front of him and lifted, causing everything to fall to the ground. He then pushed it over and it went crashing through the screen of his TV that he had been watching. He picked up the lamp on the end table next to him and threw it at the wall.

He needed Jackson to finish off both of them, or else it might be the end of Alexx Bruin and Plano Industries.

**AAAAA**

"Wow, Miss Satan, back again so soon?" Dr. Jones joked as she entered in to the room.

"What can I say, I like it here," she returned the joke back to her doctor.

Dr. Jones walked over and pulled the clip board out of the holder on the foot of the bed. "Well, the good news is that you are a lot better than the last time you where here, especially since last time you were inches from death…" the doctor paused after letting her words fall off.

She flushed slightly and let out a slight giggle.

So the doctor continued. "The bad news is that your shoulder may take a few extra days to fully heal. You were on the way to one of the speediest recoveries that I had ever seen, but you just couldn't leave it alone..." the doctor let out a sigh. "But otherwise, it all is pretty minor. Minor lacerations and abrasions, a few bruises, things like that. You are cleared to go home. Just please, be more careful, and take care of that shoulder."

"Ok, thanks doc," she said as she stood from the hospital bed and gathered her belongings.

**AAAAA**

"Good news, Mr. Saiyaman, Miss Satan will be ok." Dr. Jones said as she walked out of the doors to the back room. Gohan stood as she neared. "A few minor injures but nothing major."

"When will she be released?" he asked the doctor.

"Right now, she will be down in a few moments…"

But he had already turned and was walking away. Since he now knew that she was ok, he had some unfinished business to take care of.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:**

Well, that is all for this chapter. So now I figured that I would fill everyone one in on what happened. If you don't want to know or don't care, go ahead and skip over this part.

So here it is:

My Grandma had to have half of her right foot removed because she got a cut that got infected, and the bones on the inside of her foot were rotting. So she was doing well that last time that I talked to her.. She is out of the hospital and recovering. The doctors wanted to amputate her just below the knee, but she said if there is a chance that this can work, to try it.

And 2 days before she was release from the hospital, was when my dad had his heart attack. It happened at 11:30 pm (Texas time) when he was walking to the bedroom to go to sleep, and the paramedics that came couldn't get his heart to start again. They tried for almost an hour to get his heart to start again, but there was no response to anything. The doctor at the hospital said that it was instant, and he was gone before he even hit the ground. He was a great guy who will be missed by many.


	21. Down Town Showdown

**A/N:**

Well, it is that time again… Time for another wonderful chapter of this wonderful story that I am both proud and ashamed to be writing… Now let me clarify. I am proud because of its length and commitment of time that I have put into writing it, and that all of you have put into reading it. Now, I am ashamed because (as I have said MANY times before), I HATE my writing, and I HATE the fact that I hate my own writing… So… Yeah…

Anyways… I want everyone to say hello to my new Beta, and I want to be the first to give a big HUGE thanks. I know that even reading this story takes time (and nerves of steel), let alone actually taking the time to read, edit, correct, and recommend… And all of that within a super speedy turn around time. So… Thank you… I most definitely do appreciate (p.s. do you mind being mentioned by name? Or would you rather be the "anonymous Beta"? Let me know)

It's not really any surprise, but the world economy (especially the US) is in the crapper… A week or two ago, we lost about 50 people from my work, including 2 from my department… It sure is a scary time… I lucked out that I wasn't one of the people cut. So I just wanted to say, to all those who have lost their jobs recently, that I extend my heart-felt well wishes in finding new employment. It is a tough and scary time, but everything happens for a reason (as crappy as that is to say and hear).

On a lighter note, this story has finally hit 100 reviews! I am so excited! So combined, Parts I, II, and III have 200 reviews! I can't believe that all of you have stuck with me this long, considering that I posted the first chapter of Part I back in July 2006, almost 2 and a half years ago. That it a LONG time for you people to be following my slow and inconsistent progress into this story. But I really, honestly do appreciate your commitment, especially those of you who have been with me since the beginning, back when my writing was even worse than it is now (I know, hard to believe, huh?)

And finally, the holiday season is over. As much as I love it, I am glad that it has passed. Did everyone have a good season? I sure hope so. If you feel like sharing, don't forget that I do have a forum on here, and no one ever leaves me any messages there  haha! I'm just playing around. But it would be nice to hear from someone there.

But, enough of my ramblings for now, on to the reviews!

Shiva: Thanks, enjoy the next chapter! I hope I don't let you down!

Xenon: The only thing to remember is that he is unsure of his abilities as an Ascended Saiyan, so he would be a little hesitant to waste the time, just in case. And thanks, I hope you enjoy!

Pchu: I am glad that you like the turns of the story. And you may be right about this chapter having some action… But I will just wait for you to see… Enjoy!

Well, now that is done with, on to the part that everyone is here for, the next chapter!!!

**Last Time:**

Gohan started looking for Videl by breaking into the Plano Industries building, hoping to find some clues that might help him out, since Alexx Bruin is the only one who knew about his connection to Saiyaman.

Videl opens her eyes to find herself in a pitch black room. Shortly after, someone enters and turns on the light. She then finds that she is chained to the ground and is wearing a vest with 10 bricks of explosives. The person who enters tells her that she was captured as leverage over her friend to kill Saiyaman, and he tells her about her friend who knows who Saiyaman is, and that he designs things. He then leaves after she figures out that it is Gohan.

Videl sits in the darkness thinking about her friendship with Gohan, since he could keep a secret like that, but only for a second. She breaks the chains that are holding her down and removes the vest of explosives, and finally exits the room she is held captive in.

She levels one person in the hall outside the room and wanders until she finds herself in a "break room" of sorts, where she runs into five Raptors people. The first four she is able to easily dispatch of, but the last one turn out to be Jackson, and he is freaky strong. He grabs her by the throat like she was before she was captured. Only this time, he was squeezing her harder, like he was intending to kill her.

Meanwhile, Gohan carefully dodges the Plano Industries personnel as he searches the building for any clues. The first floor and most of the second floor had been cleared when he hears a voice that sounds familiar to him. It turned out to be Henry working late in a Plano lab, which causes Gohan to finally find the mole that was leaking Capsule Corp's secrets to Plano. But as he in confronting Henry, he feels a spike of energy belonging to Videl.

He follows his senses to below him, and finds the "basement" of the building where a man was choking Videl. He interrupts moments before Videl again loses consciousness.

Gohan takes Videl and escapes from the Plano building, then changes into the Saiyaman outfit, and heads to hospital to get Videl checked on. On the way, she wakes up and is worried about Gohan, telling Saiayaman to go back to look for him. But Saiyaman insisted in taking her to the hospital first.

After he drops her off, he turns to leave, but his worry for her makes him wait.

Meanwhile, Alexx gets a call from Jackson about how Gohan showed up and he fled, so Alexx tells him to cause a commotion and find them, and as soon as he hangs up the phone, throws a bit of a fit, knowing that now the secret would be out if Jackson wasn't able to take them out tonight.

After a check up in the hospital, Dr. Jones tells Videl that she is clear to go and only had some minor injuries.

"_Good news, Mr. Saiyaman, Miss Satan will be ok." Dr. Jones said as she walked out of the doors to the back room. Gohan stood as she neared. "A few minor injures but nothing major."_

"_When will she be released?" he asked the doctor._

"_Right now, she will be down in a few moments…"_

_But he had already turned and was walking away. Since he now knew that she was ok, he had some unfinished business to take care of._

**WWWWW**

Gohan sped through the sky. He wasn't exactly done with Henry, Jackson, or Plano Industries. And now that he knew of the link between them all, he had an even bigger bone to pick.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a large explosion off to his right that shook the buildings below him. "What now?" he grumbled, upset that his issues with Plano were being put off once again. He circled to his right to find the source of the explosion. Right next to the first explosion was another large explosion. And standing in between the two explosions was a man in a cloak.

He touched down a few feet away from the man.

"About time you arrived…" said a monotone voice from under the hood of the cloak.

"Sorry, I was busy," the half Saiyan teen shot back. "And you are in big trouble, Jackson."

"Who is going to stop me?" the monotone voice behind the hood said as the cloaked figure raised his hand and a small Ki ball formed in it. Then Gohan felt his power temporarily sky rocket as the ball instantly grew to bigger than his head and launched. It flew from his hand and made contact with another building, causing another large explosion that shook the ground under him.

Gohan had seen enough, so he lunged forward with a punch aimed at Jackson's face that was still hidden behind the hood. He was surprised when Jackson's hand came up and caught his fist in mid air.

"You will need to do better than that," Jackson said as he sent a kick towards Gohan's mid section. Gohan jumped to avoid the kick, but Jackson still held his hand, which the man in the cloak pulled on disrupting Gohan's jump. The movement caused Gohan to land off balance, and Jackson quickly followed by grabbing Gohan around the neck.

"And now you die…" Jackson said as he started to squeeze.

**AAAAA**

She had just gotten out of the hospital and was flying in her jet copter when she was disrupted by something that would obviously require her attention. Two big explosions rocked the down town district, and as she approached, another third explosion followed. She landed her jet copter and got out to find the cloaked man, she assumed him to be Jackson, holding Saiyaman by the throat, similar to the way he had to her.

"And now, you die…" came a monotone voice from under the cloak.

"Saiyaman!" she shouted as she rushed in and launched a flying kick aimed at Jackson's head. Jackson caught her foot in mid flight and swung her around, launching her towards a building.

"Videl!" she heard Saiyaman call out moments before she impacted the wall, causing her to fall to the ground, dazed and unable to move.

**AAAAA**

"Videl!" Gohan called out as he launched a kick at Jackson's mid section. Jackson dodged it, but it broke his grip around the Half-Saiyan teen's throat. He took off running and moments later, he was at her side. "Videl, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," she groaned out.

But she didn't look too good. "Listen to me," he said, making sure her eyes were on him before he continued. "I need you to stay put right here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I'll be fine," she mumbled as she tried unsuccessfully to straighten herself up into a seated position. She could barely even move, yet she was trying to get up. She definitely was determined.

"Please, Videl," he pleaded as he helped her up into a sitting position.

"How touching," Jackson said as he walked the distance towards the two of them.

Gohan stood and put himself between Jackson and Videl. He sent his senses out to Jackson and could feel that his power level was right about where his was, so he pushed his a little higher, then launched at Jackson and sent a combination of punches at kicks. But oddly enough, Jackson was able to block or dodge each one, and with each block or dodge, Gohan could feel Jackson's power growing. Gohan continued pushing his power higher trying to stay above Jackson. With Videl here, he really didn't want to jump to a Super Saiyan. Now Jackson started his attack, throwing punches and kicks that Gohan was able to dodge or block.

After the exchange, the two broke off. Gohan could feel Jackson's power still growing, but he had just about hit his max without transforming.

"You have much more power than I had thought," Jackson said as he pulled the hood of the cloak back.

"I can say the same for you…" Gohan said back.

"You know, your energy feels very familiar…" Jackson shot back, almost sounding sly in his monotone voice

Oh no… he can sense energy… He must know who I am by now. He glanced over at Videl and noticed that she now stood, but was in the same place as he had left her. "Videl!" he called out to her. "You need to get out of here!"

Jackson charged in again, and the two exchanged blows back and forth, evenly paced with each other. After a few minutes of the exchange, his power hit its peak with out transforming, but Jackson's was still continuing to grow. He needed to transform to be able to stand up to Jackson, but he needed Videl to leave before he could.

He threw a punch that Jackson dodged, and Jackson returned with a kick that connected with the side of Gohan's head, sending him spinning to the ground.

"What's wrong? Have you reached your max?" Jackson said

He lifted his head and saw Videl charging. She sent a combination of punches from her good arm and kicks from both legs, but Jackson dodged each one. And with every move, Jackson's power continued to grow.

As Gohan stood, Jackson launched a punch at Videl that again sent her flying into a building. She left a crack in the wall as she fell to the ground. He could still sense her energy, but it had fallen greatly. That meant that she was ok, but she had lost conscious.

"How about you pick on someone your own power level?" he asked rhetorically as he transformed to a Super Saiyan, and then almost lightning started dancing around him as he went one step further, becoming an Ascended Super Saiyan.

He rushed in and sent a knee into Jackson's stomach, then followed with a punch across the face that sent Jackson skipping across the ground and into a light pole. As he passed through the light pole, it snapped in half and fell to the ground. Jackson then stood up, seemingly un-phased by the hit.

Gohan rushed in again with a powerful combination of punches and kicks that would have killed a normal human, and they sent Jackson into a parked car and out the other side. Before Jackson could recover, the Ascended Super Saiyan sped in again and followed with another string of hits that again ended with Jackson flying through the air and into another car. Gohan felt slightly drained from the action, as it had been a while since the last time he had ascended. And he wasn't too used to the strain that it caused on his body.

But Jackson's power continued to grow, even as he flew through the air and hit the ground. It was more than slightly unnerving to the teen that he could be inflicting this kind of damage, and yet Jackson's power was still going up.

He let out a sigh to try and focus his mind. How could he stop this guy if with every hit, his power was increasing? But he had to do something. And with the rate that Jackson's power was increasing, it would be matching his own in a few minutes. And that unnerved him even more. If Jackson had more power than he did, who would be able to stop him?

Jackson stood from the pile of rubble. "What's wrong? You seemed troubled… And a little out of breath…" Jackson said as he walked towards the teen. Gohan grit his teeth and readied his stance. "I promise you this: you won't be able to hurt me…" Jackson said as he charged in and slammed a knee into Gohan's stomach, then followed with a punch across the face that sent Gohan skipping across the ground, in a very similar fashion to what the teen had done to him a few moments earlier.

'Wow, he packs a lot…' Gohan thought as he shook his head and stood.

As soon as he was on his feet again, his face met with another fist, then his stomach with another fist. A few more hits followed that again sent him sailing through the air and into a wall.

Was Jackson just toying with him earlier? No wonder he was able to so easily overpower Videl. Gohan felt for Jackson's presence, and felt him a few feet in front of him. He gathered his energy in his hand and quickly brought it up between the two and released it.

The move caught Jackson off guard and it hit him square in the chest, knocking him back before the ball of energy flew off and exploded into a building. Gohan knew that it wouldn't do much, but it was all the energy that he was able to gather that quickly.

Gohan stood and readied for Jackson's recovery. The blast left a large hole burned into the cloak that Jackson was wearing. Jackson tore the remainder of the cloak off and also readied himself.

Under the cloak were regular dark clothes of the Raptors, only he was wearing a thin gold chain around his neck. Hanging at the base of the chain was a small, round charm about the size of a coin. It had some writing on it, but he didn't recognize it. It was definitely something odd for someone like Jackson to be wearing.

Jackson rushed in with another string of attacks, only this time Gohan was able to block them. The two traded back and forth, neither able to gain the upper hand.

Again, the two broke apart. Jackson hardly seemed to notice, but Gohan could tell he was out of shape. He felt almost like he was out of breath, and not matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get enough air. The last time that he had ascended to this level was against Finkuso all that time ago. And that was over in moments.

But he had bigger worries on his mind. And if he didn't end this soon, his energy would start to drop. And then no one would be able to stop Jackson…

But he needed to get out of this area. In order to do what was needed to stop Jackson, he definitely would endanger the people around them in the city. Gohan looked to the sky and took off as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder at where Jackson was standing, but noticed that he wasn't there.

He turned back forward and his face met with a fist, which sent him plummeting back down to the ground. He stood from the crater he made in the ground and found Jackson standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Trying to run away?" he joked in his monotone voice.

"Just trying to find a better battle ground…" Gohan said in a flat toned response.

"But this is a perfect one," Jackson said as he sent another energy ball into another nearby building, causing another ground shaking explosion.

He needed more energy, but he didn't have any more give.

Then he remembered the well. He had found something deep with in himself when he was on Yaketsu, and when he was alone on that other planet he thought he may have found a way in. But he needed time to focus and see if it was in fact that.

But he doubted Jackson would give him the time he needed to search.

As he stood, trying to think of a way to stall the man in front of him, he felt a large power coming in from behind him. It got closer, and for some reason Jackson delayed until the power touched down slightly behind him, to his right side. "Hey Vegeta…" Gohan said with out putting a lot of effort into it.

"You look like you need a hand…" Vegeta shot back.

"How nice of you to care."

Vegeta let out a growl. "Just as I thought, you are a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Just stay out of my way, and I will handle this,"

Vegeta said as he launched at Jackson, but Jackson was able to easily dodge.

"Awesome, just the distraction that I needed." Gohan whispered to himself as he spread his feet apart. "I just hope he can hold out long enough for me to figure this out…"

And with that, he tried to clear his mind as best as he could with all the noises around him and focus his senses inward. He again felt that nauseating void in his mid section, which was actually a well of seemingly limitless energy buried deep within the pit of his stomach. Now, where exactly was that thing that he had felt that last time? He had to work quickly, he didn't exactly have an unlimited amount of time.

Then he felt it again, that opening that revealed that the void was a pocket of what seemed like unlimited energy. He had to find a way into that well…

But something knocked him off his feet, like he was sucker-punched on his blind side. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta lying on top of him. He looked pretty ragged for as short of a time as he had been in there, but after feeling out the Saiyan Prince's power level, he under stood why.

Vegeta was out-classed, and he knew it. And as usual, that just made him angrier and more unrelenting in his attacks. Vegeta let out another growl as he pushed off again towards Jackson. From the looks of it, Jackson just seemed like he was toying with Vegeta.

And with him for that matter…

He had to find a way into that well, and fast.

So he once again tried to clear his mind and focus his senses inward.

~Gohan~

His eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he had just heard a voice call his name. But the only people near were Vegeta and Jackson. He closed his eyes again.

~Gohan~

His eyes snapped open again. This time, he knew what he had heard. He heard a voice calling his name. Someone was trying to talk to him, but who? He closed his eyes again. "Who are you? What do you want?" He spoke to the world around them.

~The Medallion~

"Medallion? What medallion?" But the voice didn't respond. He turned his attention back to the fight when a string of explosions rocked the ground near him. Vegeta was getting desperate and was launching energy attacks at Jackson which were easily swatted away and into the surrounding buildings.

Then something about Jackson caught his eye. It was small and quick, but the charm on his necklace would flash slightly just before he would swat an energy blast. Then it flashed when Jackson charged, and right before he sent a punch into Vegeta's stomach, and again as he hit Vegeta downwards.

Then he got an idea. He would only get one chance at this, so he would have to make it count.

As Jackson neared the floored Vegeta, Gohan took advantage of the distraction. Jackson only stood about 20 feet from him, so Gohan braced his legs with as much energy as they could handle. In one quick burst, he instantly crossed the distance between them and reached out with his hand.

He felt the chain and charm touch his hand, so he closed his fingers around them and held on as tightly as he could. He then pushed off again, away from Jackson by putting his foot into Jackson's stomach. The whole movement took less than 2 seconds.

Gohan came to a stop 20 feet away from the monotoned assistant. He looked down at his hand as he gasped for air. Intertwined in his fingers, he held the gold chain and the coin sized charm. As he held it in his hand, he could feel a dark and evil aura around it that was so strong it was making his hand cold. And for some reason he couldn't explain, he felt drawn to put it around his neck. He grabbed the ends of the chain and started to lift.

~Destroy It~

His arms stopped their upward motion. There was the weird voice again. He looked up and saw a very pissed off Jackson starting to sprint towards him.

~NOW~

He decided to listen to the voice and put the charm in the palm of one hand and brought his other fist down on it. He felt his palm get very warm as the round, coin sized charm flattened and distorted.

That movement stopped Jackson mid-stride, and caused him to fall over. Once on the ground, Jackson clutched both hands to the sides of his head and let out an ear piercing scream. He rolled around for a few seconds holding his head and shrieking before he stopped moving entirely.

A very ratty looking Vegeta came running over and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his Saiyaman uniform. "What the hell did you do that for? I told you not to interfere! I had him right where I wanted him!"

"Right where you wanted him? Vegeta, you were getting your ass handed to you on a platter!"

"That was my ploy, to lure him into a false sense of security! I was about to make my move!" he dropped Gohan and stormed off down an alley.

"What is his problem…?" Gohan thought as he watched the silhouette of the short man disappear into the darkness. "And whose voice was that in my head…?"

**AAAAA**

He stopped in the alley and leaned his hand against the wall. He relaxed his concentration and dropped back into his base form. He clenched his teeth together and let out a low growl. "Damn it! How could that be so powerful?" he grumbled into the wall. How does he do it? When does he train? He never does anything except study and beat up on those weakling humans... How could that condition him? Those weaklings aren't even the dirt under his boot!

Was there something that he was missing? First, he gets surpassed by that clown Kakarot, and then by his miserable excuse for a son.

He let out another growl of frustration and hit his fist against the wall.

"Hey! Give me all your money!" he heard a voice behind him shout out.

He turned to face a man behind him holding some kind of primitive firearm. "Be gone, worm. You aren't worth my time…" he grumbled.

"I said, give me your money!" the man again shouted.

He let out a growl, "Be gone!"

/BANG/

The man stared at him in shock. Vegeta held his hand in front of his face and dropped the slug that came out of the gun. "I said, BE GONE!" he shouted as he backhanded the man, sending him flying into a wall some 30 feet away.

Did he just hit this person? Was this thing with Kakarot and the brat really bothering him this much that he, the Prince-of-All Saiyans, would lower himself to beating on such a lower life form? He found great joy in intimidating and scaring them, but he had never lowered himself to actually hitting one with an immediate purpose.

Wait, the man wasn't moving anymore. He walked over to the motionless body and tried to feel out its energy.

Nothing.

Did he just murder this man? Why was it bothering him so much? How may countless people had he killed before he came to Earth? Was this planet making him soft? Is that why Kakarot and the brat were able to surpass him?

He let out another growl of frustration and took off into the sky. The woman was going to kill him for this if she found out…

**WWWWW**

**A/N:**

Let me start out by saying, I am sorry. I am not that good at "epic" battle scenes… so this chapter kind of sucked… All that build up of like 20 chapters, and this is all I could come up with to end it. Talk about epic fail  I know, I am going to go hide now… But remember, that Part III isn't over… yet…


	22. Dinner Rendezvous

**A/N:**

Well, it's that time again… Time for another chapter to the oh-so-crappy fic of Welcome to my Life!!! Ok, so maybe it's not oh-so-crappy… I'll go with good… Anyways… First off.. Thanks to Xenon, the beta for the super fast turn around time. I was hoping to get this chapter out this week for a certain reason, which I will make known later… So, Xenon, thanks for the awesome job, and don't worry about the power outage thing, I know how you are feeling because I lose my net connection all the damn time (and it pisses me off)…

Now… I have some bad-ish new, some good news, some more bad new, some worse news, even more bad news, and some super news of awesomeness… So, here they are in that order…

-The bad-ish news: I have finished writing all of Part III.

-The good news: I have started some writing into Part IV

-The more bad news: Part III is coming to an end soon…

-The worse news: My cat got an ear mite infection, and when we took her to the vet, we had to pay a $150 bill (talked them down from almost $400), and now need to clean her ears every other day…

-The even more bad news: There will be a bit of extra time between this chapter and the next one, and it is related to the next piece… Basically, for a little while, I won't be spending too much time online at all…

-And now… The Super news of Awesomeness: Well, the reason that I won't be online much is because I am getting married on Friday. That's right, we are finally tying the knot. After 8 years of dating, and almost a year and a half engaged, I will no longer be single.

So, because of that, I may be MIA for a short while… I hope you all don't mind too much… ;)

I will let everyone know how it went next chapter ;)

Well, that is about it for now. So… on to the reviews:

ChaosKngt: Thanks for the kind words, I really do appreciate it. And as far as Vegeta… You will just have to wait and see ;)

\

Annon: Thanks, I sure hope so.

Pchu: Looks like I accomplished my goals with that one… confuse and bring up questions… mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!! Haha, j/p… Thanks for the continued support, and enjoy!

Shiva: Thanks again for the continued support. And there may be something bigger coming… Or there might not be ;)

\

Xenon: Thanks for your help, and your fast turn around. And thanks for the props… And as far as Gwen… She will not be making a reappearance in Part III, that much is for sure… But beyond that… ;)

Well… That's it for now… Here comes the story!!!

**Last Time:**

After finding Videl somewhat banged up from the Plano Industries office and taking her to the Doctor's (again), he sets back out to finish up with Henry, Jackson, and Plano Industries. Only his trip back is interrupted by some large explosions.

He arrives to find that the source was a man in a cloak - Jackson. After a brief verbal exchange, Jackson thinks he has the upper hand and grabs Gohan by the throat.

At that same time, Videl is released from the Hospital and is making her way towards the explosions. She arrives to see Saiyaman about to get choked out by Jackson like she was, so she blindly rushes in and gets smacked hard by the monotone assistant. Gohan breaks the hold and is quickly by her side begging her to stay out of it.

After some even exchanges between the two, with Jackson's power continuing to grow, Jackson again gets an upper hand which causes Videl to charge in, and get smacked around once more, causing her to lose consciousness. With her out of the way, Gohan Ascends and powers up to his fullest.

After some more brief exchanges, Gohan gets amazed that Jackson is still standing, and how his powers are still rising. Soon enough, their powers are once again even. Gohan hits him with a Ki ball to the chest, but Jackson brushes it off easily.

Shortly after, Vegeta arrives which allows Gohan the time that he needs to search more into the well buried deep in his stomach. After Vegeta gets smacked around by Jackson, Gohan hears a strange voice in his mind, telling him to look at Jackson's medallion.

After a quick move, he is able to take it from the monotone assistant, but could feel the evil on it. The voice again instructs him to destroy it. He does and it causes Jackson to fall to the ground and die.

A pissed off Vegeta yells at Gohan and storms off.

_He stopped in the alley and leaned his hand against the wall. He relaxed his concentration and dropped back into his base form. He clenched his teeth together and let out a low growl. "Damn it! How could that be so powerful?" he grumbled into the wall. How does he do it? When does he train? He never does anything except study and beat up on those weakling humans... How could that condition him? Those weaklings aren't even the dirt under his boot!_

_Was there something that he was missing? First, he gets surpassed by that clown Kakarot, and then by his miserable excuse for a son._

_He let out another growl of frustration and hit his fist against the wall._

"_Hey! Give me all your money!" he heard a voice behind him shout out._

_He turned to face a man behind him holding some kind of primitive firearm. "Be gone, worm. You aren't worth my time…" he grumbled._

"_I said, give me your money!" the man again shouted._

_He let out a growl, "Be gone!"_

_/BANG/_

_The man stared at him in shock. Vegeta held his hand in front of his face and dropped the slug that came out of the gun. "I said, BE GONE!" he shouted as he backhanded the man, sending him flying into a wall some 30 feet away._

_Did he just hit this person? Was this thing with Kakarot and the brat really bothering him this much that he, the Prince-of-All Saiyans, would lower himself to beating on such a lower life form? He found great joy in intimidating and scaring them, but he had never lowered himself to actually hitting one with an immediate purpose._

_Wait, the man wasn't moving anymore. He walked over to the motionless body and tried to feel out its energy._

_Nothing._

_Did he just murder this man? Why was it bothering him so much? How may countless people had he killed before he came to Earth? Was this planet making him soft? Is that why Kakarot and the brat were able to surpass him?_

_He let out another growl of frustration and took off into the sky. The woman was going to kill him for this if she found out…_

**WWWWW**

"I'm telling you, Bulma. I saw him with my own eyes." He spread his arms out wide in a gesture like he had nothing to hide, and he didn't.

"But why would he do that? He has been here for almost as long as I have. It just doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know why, but he was there. And on the table in front of him were Capsule Corp blue prints, including some of your most recent ones."

She let out a sigh. "That must have been how they were able to come out with the same things we were working on right before we did…" Her voice trailed off as she brought her hand up and closed her eyes while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Even though he knew she wasn't looking because her eyes were closed, he nodded his response.

She let out another sigh and released her nose. "Well, looks like I know what I have to do now…" her voice again trailed off and she let out another sigh before she turned and walked away.

He was surprised that it had taken him this long to tell her this important tidbit of information. But these past few days had been pretty bizarre and hectic.

After the fight with Jackson, Vegeta took off somewhere. He was still on the planet, the half-Saiyan teen could sense him. But he never came back to the Capsule Corp building. And so far, he had been gone for almost a week. And he hasn't even once tried to call home or contact anyone.

He could tell Bulma was worried about him even though she said that she wasn't.

But right after the fight with Jackson, following Vegeta wasn't really his main priority.

After Vegeta had left the battlefield, he had gone to check on Videl. She was ok, but she did have a few additional bumps and bruises that she didn't have earlier in the day. She did receive a stern scolding from Dr. Jones, though. But otherwise, nothing major. Not even any more damage to her already injured shoulder which was almost completely healed. Videl did share a good laugh with Saiyaman about the Doctor later that night as she recited what the doctor had told her in a mocking voice, blatantly over exaggerating her motions and expressions.

And then the day before yesterday was another rather big day for a completely different reason altogether. It turned out that the day of the fight between the "hooded man" and Saiyaman, that there were some film school students who just happened to be working on a class project near by. And, of course, they got almost the whole thing on tape. The students, who were eager to help out the Savior of the World's daughter, had come to Videl with the tape not long after the end of the fight, her trip to the hospital and her laugh with Saiyaman. She took that tape to the Chief the next morning and showed it to him after explaining that she was kidnapped by the man in the video who was with the Raptors, and how Saiyaman had found her in the Plano Industries building, and how he had saved her and the whole city.

And all of that led up to the day before yesterday.

The Chief held a televised press conference and made a public statement about the connection between Plano Industries and the Raptors. In that same statement, he also revealed that the Satan City Police Department had put out a warrant for the arrest of Alexx Bruin. And he also casually mentioned that there was a somewhat sizable bounty on his head, if brought in alive. And he ended the public statement with an apology and a thanks to Saiyaman, and also announced that he was dropping the "bring in for questioning" that Hanley had taken upon himself to issue. The Chief also made Saiyaman an honorary officer of the Satan City Police Department, which dropped his vigilante status, and turned him into an unofficial police officer. Basically, he was looked at legally like Videl was. While neither could officially arrest people, they were allowed to help investigate and to detain until the officers arrived.

About an hour after the statement was made, the police force swarmed Bruin's house. They found it trashed and empty. So far no one had seen of heard anything from Alexx Bruin. Well, not like he was a very public person beforehand, so this was actually somewhat characteristic of the man.

And strangely enough, he hadn't heard anything from Videl since that day of the fight, when the two shared their laugh at the Doctor's expense. Videl hadn't been in class at all that week, and she also hadn't shown up at either of the two police calls.

So he found it awfully odd that she would call him on his phone late yesterday and arrange a meeting in the city.

And now that he had finally told Bulma about Henry, he had a little bit of time to kill before he was set to meet with her. He pressed the little red button on the side of his watch and lifted off from the backyard of the Capsule Corp building, lazily flying towards his destination, Satan City.

Once the city was visible below him, he found an empty alley right off of Holder Street to land in. He touched down and again pressed the little red button. "Now, where was I supposed to meet her again?" he asked himself as he looked down at the watch. He had taken longer to fly than he had thought, because he only had fifteen minutes to get to wherever it was.

He walked out of the alley and looked around, hoping that some sight or sign would jog his memory. He remembered that it was on this street, he just couldn't remember what the place was called. He turned to the left and quickly walked down the street looking at the various shops on both sides. It was some new diner…

He looked at a place across the street from where he stood. "Ai No Tenshi…" he read the sign out loud. Was that the place? It sounded familiar… It was a small looking diner, but it looked like it was very elegant. Even the sign dangling from the wall looked exceptionally lavish. He walked across the street, pushed the door slightly open, and poked his head through the crack in the door. He was wrong about the place being small, but was he was right about how fancy the place was. In fact, he was a little understated in his first description.

"Can I help you?" a soft, female voice asked, breaking him from his pondering about what the laundry bill for this place must be with cloth napkins and table coverings. He turned his attention to the source of the voice. There was a young and fair skinned lady with unnaturally bright red hair and piercing emerald eyes. She was dressed in a very traditional style gown. Actually, it looked a lot like the ones his mom would wear when she dressed up for family gatherings and other such events where one needed to look nice. And this lady wore it well.

He felt his face slightly flush as his eyes traced the curves of her body that the dress made no attempt at hiding. He pushed the door all the way opened and entered, standing a good head and shoulders taller than the girl. "Uh, I am looking for someone, and I can't remember if this was the place where we were supposed to meet." He answered honestly. He touched a single extended finger to his chin. "So you know who Videl Satan is?"

"Of course. Everyone in town does." She answered playfully in her sweet sounding voice.

"Is she here? She is the one that I am meeting." His hand found its way from his chin to the back of his neck.

"Lucky boy," she said with a wink as she turned around. "Please, follow me. I will show you to her table." She said as she started walking toward the back of the restaurant. He followed her until she stopped next to an empty table. "Miss Satan was seated here. Would you like to take a seat and wait for her return?"

Gohan nodded and took a seat. "Thank you."

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Umm… tea, please."

"Right away," she said as she made a note on a small tablet of paper before she turned and walked away. A few moments later, she returned with a small tea pot and a cup, and then left again.

He sat in silence for a moment wondering why Videl would choose to meet him in a place like this. She may be comfortable in places like this, but he was so far out of his element that it was scary. The seats were plush, soft and very comfortable ebony leather with dark charcoal trim and sitting around a table that looked to be made of a real wood, and one with a very rich grain pattern. Each table had an emerald green cloth covering, and on that were a set of red cloth napkins with a wide array of polished and glittering flatware, and a menu. In the very center of the table was a small but very fancy looking crystal vase with a colorful arrangement of flowers with a set of small votive glass with a lit, scented candle in them on either side. He guessed the scent to be Night Blooming Jasmine, as it smelled very similar to the plant that used to be under his window when he was growing up.

He then looked around at the other tables and noticed that each one was dressed the same way, only the unoccupied tables didn't have the candles lit. His eyes followed from the other tables to the other patrons. Most of the men were in some sort of suit or dress shirt, and everyone wore some from of neck tie, and the women were in regal looking dresses. He looked down at his own clothing and suddenly felt extremely under dressed in his solid white long sleeve shirt and dark blue Gi pants. He let out a sigh and gave himself a mental scolding for not looking into this place before coming.

"You're actually on time..." he heard a voice say from behind him, snapping him from his thoughts. "… I guess that there _is_ a first time for everything." He looked over his shoulder to the source of the voice, even though he already knew it to be Videl. Only what he saw nearly knocked him out of his chair.

The first thing that he noticed was that she was in a dress. After he picked up his jaw out of his lap, he gave a little further scrutiny and blushed as she walked past him towards her seat on the other side of the table. The dress was black and tight in the areas that it needed to be and hung to a point a few inches above her knee. I was low cut in the front and even lower cut in the back. And even though it was cut very low, it was done so in a very tasteful way that didn't reveal much that wasn't meant or wanted to be revealed.

Once she was seated, he then noticed that her hair was mostly down with little pieces pinned up in the back, and the hair that hung in front of her face was curled. Come to think of it, this was the first time that he had ever seen it in anything but the gathered pigtails, and her hair was much longer than he had originally thought. She was also wearing a very light amount of makeup, just enough to notice and enhance, but not enough to overpower or make her look fake.

"Wow, you sure are under-dressed," she joked with a smile.

He blushed yet again and mumbled, "Yeah, well, I've never been here before since I'm not from around here…"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Whatever. Don't worry about that. Did you order already?"

"Just a drink," he said as he pointed at his cup of tea, still slightly embarrassed and feeling out of place. "What's the occasion, anyways?"

"A lot has happened this week, and that calls for celebration. Don't you think?" she said with another smile as she reached forward and picked up the menu. He just shrugged. "The Raptors have been found and stopped, Saiyaman has been released of charges and suspicions…" her voice trailed off.

"That's all good and well for you, but why exactly am I here?" he asked, slightly confused. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but was hoping that it wouldn't go there.

She set her menu down and leaned forward. "I think you know-"

"Are you ready to order?" that same young lady with the bright red hair, who had brought him his drink, asked. After taking their orders, the lady left

Gohan nervously played with his half-full cup of tea waiting for her to start again, wondering to himself just how much she knew, and how much she was going to try and get out of him.

"Well?" she prompted after a few moments of uneasy silence. He just gave her a confused look and shrugged. "You're not a very bright one, are you?" she mumbled under her breath obviously not meaning for him to hear, but his sensitive Saiyan ears picked it up. She lifted her hand and pinched at the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, she let out a sigh, opened her eyes, and released her nose. "Recently, I have found out some… surprising… things about you… Things that apparently no one else at school knew…" she paused, seemingly to collect her thoughts. She let out another sigh. "I… I'm just not sure of where we stand, or how you and I are involved in all of this. The same time that you show up is the same time as the Gold Man, Saiyaman, and the Raptors. Now, this could all be a coincidence, but I don't believe in coincidences that big…" She again paused, and he could tell by the look on her face she was unsure where she was going with this.

He used the silence to take another sip of his tea and fiddle with the cup.

She then let out another sigh and continued. "I find out you design for Capsule Corp, and then I get kidnapped and almost killed because of your connection to Capsule Corp and Saiyaman. Hell, you were blackmailed to kill Saiyaman with my life. Whether we like it or not, we are connected by a mutual friend, one who you know and I don't…" she again paused to collect her thoughts.

The bright haired young lady walked up and offered to refill their drinks. Once she left, Videl continued again. "Basically, I need to know something. And this something has almost gotten me killed…" her tone then took a swing from one of confused babbling to a cold and somewhat threatening one. "…I need you to be perfectly honest with me right now. Do you know who Saiyaman is?"

Well, no point in lying about that anymore. "Yes, I do…" and he did. He knew that he was Saiyaman.

"Can you tell me who he is?" her tone was still cold and threatening

"No."

"Why not?" the threatening tone had disappeared and she almost sounded like she was pleading child at this point

"Because… I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Again, she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When I was kidnapped, how did you know where to find me?" The plead was gone and the tone was somewhat serious again. She let go of her nose.

"The day of the assembly. Bruin was the only one who knew about the connection…"

"Why did you come for me, even after how mean I've been to you?"

"It was sort of my fault that you got involved. I knew I messed up, so I had to fix my mistake. I've let enough innocent people die because of my inaction, and I didn't want any more innocent blood on my hands." Oh shit, did he just say that? Please don't question, please don't question…

"What are you talking about-" she started to question, but was cut off by the waitress lady returning with the food.

Whew, what a convenient break. Hopefully, she would forget, but knowing how she was and how she thinks, there was no way that would happen. Oddly enough, while they were eating, she didn't bring it up. In fact, there was an awkward silence that hung over them. He wondered exactly what was going through her mind as she placed noodles in her mouth and slowly chewed them.

And it was definitely difficult for him to pace his eating to hers and the rest of the people around. The last thing that he wanted was to make her angry at him again so soon after she just finally started talking to him.

After the food was gone and the lady with the red hair had cleared the dishes, he feared where the conversation was going to go. He waited impatiently for her to start.

"So…" she started and he felt his body slightly tense. "…Where exactly do we stand?"

The question caught him off guard. It wasn't quite what he was expecting her to ask. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and let out a sigh. "I am talking about us. Are we friends, or are we just classmates?"

He gave her a puzzled expression and touched a single finger to his chin. "I thought we were friends: you, me, Terra, Yami…" he let his voice trail off.

"Honestly, how could you think that? No one really knows who you are, or anything about you." She paused slightly and let out a sigh. "Take me and Yami for example. We know that your name is Gohan and that you are some kind of freaky genius that was home schooled. We don't know anything else about you: where you live, your parent's names, things like that. I could tell you basically anything that you wanted to know about Yami, and she could do the same for me. Do you see the difference?"

Was she expecting him to tell her everything? That might be an odd conversation. 'Ok, so my dad is an alien that was sent here to destroy the plant, and I am half-alien that has fought against homicidal and tyrannical aliens and evil cyborgs since I was five years old. Oh, and I can fly and shoot fireballs. And I am the strongest person on the planet. Oh yeah, and remember the Cell Games? Guess what… That was me!'

Somehow that thought just didn't sit to well with him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Well, here goes nothing…

He took a deep breath and decided where to start, and how much to reveal. He figured it would be best to give her the Readers' Digest version: short and simple. Maybe he would expand on a few things if she pressed. But he would worry about that later…

"My father died just after the Cell Games, and my mother also died not to long after that, right after my little brother was born." He looked down and he played with the empty cup in front of him. "Since then, we have been living with a friend of my father's: Bulma Briefs. She and my father met when they were both young, and I have known her almost my entire life, since I was four years old. She is actually kind of like an aunt to me." He let out a small chuckle and felt himself smile, something he hadn't done much recently, but his eyes never left the empty cup in his hands.

He let out a small sigh and continued. "While my Mom was alive, she home schooled me and drilled me with studying, so when we first moved in with the Briefs, I helped her out with a lot of her projects, and that was how I started there." He looked back up at her and could see the understanding in her eyes, something he wasn't expecting to see.

"How did they die?"

The question caught him off guard as he wasn't expecting that to be her first one. "Well, my father died, well, technically killed himself, because of a mistake that I made. And that caused me to go into a depression funk, and my mom died of heart break, because of me, my father, and my unborn brother."

When he said that, he could feel a brief flash of anger that was quickly replaced with sorrow. And it must have been evident on his face or in his eyes, because he could see a worried and concerned look on Videl's face.

"So if you live with the Briefs, why do you go to school at Orange Star High? Why not go to school there?" She asked, obviously attempting to end that line of questioning and steer the conversation in another direction.

"I was getting large amounts of attention that I didn't want because of my connection to the Briefs family. So, to avoid the recognition, I had to come out here. Only someone in Capsule Corp was leaking information to Alexx Bruin and Plano Industries, and that was how they found out about it. See that watch that you are wearing, the one from Plano Industries?" he watched her look down at the band on her wrist, and waited for her to look back up at him before he started again. "I designed it, and I helped the infiltrator to perfect the design, well, before I found out that he was the mole. And he took those plans back to Plano, and got the patent on it while Capsule Corp was still finishing its final stages of testing. That is why I was so surprised the day you showed up with that watch, to see my design with Plano's name on it-"

"So why the big secret?"

"I don't want the attention."

Wait a second, wasn't that the same thing that he said to her as Saiyaman about why he is Saiyaman… It must have been, because she got a somewhat sly smirk and asked, "How did you meet up with Saiyaman?"

"He was looking for help with his disguise, and Bulma helped him out with that. Then he was looking for a way to listen in on police calls, and I helped him with that by making his receiver. It was fairly easy for me, since I designed the communicators that you all use."

He could tell by the look on her face that she knew there was more to the story than what he had told her, but apparently, she was going to let it pass, for now at least.

And then, there was another tense moment of silence. Thankfully, it was broken by the waitress. "Anyone care for some dessert?" questioned her innocent sounding voice.

They both respectfully declined, and then settled the bill. After that was taken care of, she grabbed her coat and they moved towards the exit.

**AAAAA**

Once they had passed through the doors and were back on the street, they paused briefly. The street was dark, with the exception of the faint light coming from the signs of the shops that were still open. "Wow. That took longer that I thought it would…" Videl said with a chuckle as she looked at her watch. The air was unusually cold, and there was a slight breeze blowing. The movement of her hair in the breeze caused him to look up at her. She could tell that he was flustered.

Or nervous.

Or something.

During the entire meal, he hadn't really spent much time looking at her. He seemed fixated on the cup in front of him, or he was looking all around. Was she making him uneasy asking him all these questions? Or was it because of how she was dressed? Maybe he had feelings for her? She dismissed the thought with a slight shake of her head.

"So what now?" she asked. He just shrugged in response. "Ok, let's go for a walk," she suggested and he nodded in agreement. She hoped that the extra time alone together with him might allow her to drag more information out of him. So far, he had been more open and upfront than she had expected him to be. It just seemed so out of character for the usually shy, reserved, and secretive Gohan that she had come to know.

In fact, it was kind of reassuring. Maybe he really did want to be her friend after all…

She looked up, realizing that they had already walked a couple of blocks in silence, herself in thought, and Gohan looking up at the sky. After thinking about it for a few more silent steps, she honestly didn't know where she wanted to go, or what else she wanted to know. Well, there were lots of things that she wanted to know, but she didn't quite know how to go about asking, or how to word it in a way that might cause him to leak something that he didn't want to talk about. She let out a light sigh and steered their direction towards her house.


	23. Secrets Revealed

**A/N:**

Well… yea…

Anyways…

:bows deeply:

Please forgive me…

**Last Time:**

The dust settles after the big showdown fight between Saiyaman and Jackson.

Gohan tells Bulma about Henry, and with great regret she has to do something about it, even though she was worried about Vegeta.

Also, there were some big changes in Satan city. Thanks to some onlooker's video, Saiyaman was no longer a suspect. In fact, he was made an honorary deputy. Beyond that, Plano Industries was now under review and Alexx Bruin was now the cities most wanted criminal.

What was even weirder was Gohan received a strange call from Videl asking him to meet her.

He meets her at a fancy restaurant only to discover that he was horribly underdressed. Over dinner, they have a serious conversation about where they stand as friends.

Videl asks him some questions about himself, and surprisingly to her, he answers many of them including some info about his family and his past. Dinner ends in awkward silence after some questioning about Saiyaman's identity…

_Once they had passed through the doors and were back on the street, they paused briefly. The street was dark, with the exception of the faint light coming from the signs of the shops that were still open. "Wow. That took longer that I thought it would…" Videl said with a chuckle as she looked at her watch. The air was unusually cold, and there was a slight breeze blowing. The movement of her hair in the breeze caused him to look up at her. She could tell that he was flustered. _

_Or nervous. _

_Or something. _

_During the entire meal, he hadn't really spent much time looking at her. He seemed fixated on the cup in front of him, or he was looking all around. Was she making him uneasy asking him all these questions? Or was it because of how she was dressed? Maybe he had feelings for her? She dismissed the thought with a slight shake of her head._

"_So what now?" she asked. He just shrugged in response. "Ok, let's go for a walk," she suggested and he nodded in agreement. She hoped that the extra time alone together with him might allow her to drag more information out of him. So far, he had been more open and upfront than she had expected him to be. It just seemed so out of character for the usually shy, reserved, and secretive Gohan that she had come to know._

_In fact, it was kind of reassuring. Maybe he really did want to be her friend after all…_

_She looked up, realizing that they had already walked a couple of blocks in silence, herself in thought, and Gohan looking up at the sky. After thinking about it for a few more silent steps, she honestly didn't know where she wanted to go, or what else she wanted to know. Well, there were lots of things that she wanted to know, but she didn't quite know how to go about asking, or how to word it in a way that might cause him to leak something that he didn't want to talk about. She let out a light sigh and steered their direction towards her house._

**WWWWWWW**

Silence hung in the air, following behind the two like an uninvited guest. Both of them could tell the other was at a loss for words, unsure of where to start. He had already figured out that she had changed directions and was heading home, not like she was making any big secret about it. So they just walked in silence, both waiting for the other to say the first word.

Gohan looked around and noticed that the streets were empty. It was unusually quiet and cold tonight as they approached an intersection. As they neared, the light turned red preventing them from crossing. That was one advantage of living in the country like he used to. Dealing with traffic, intersections, and all the people… Sometimes it was more trouble than it was worth. He felt an energy approach from behind, but he paid it little attention, instead focusing on the uneasy silence between the two of them and his own personal thoughts.

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt Videl's energy start to slump, so he turned his attention to her.

He saw a hand wrapped around her neck from behind, and a large caliber silver pistol pressing against her temple. The top of a head wearing a baseball cap peaked up from over her shoulder.

"Well, isn't this convenient?" asked the smooth voice from behind her.

"Do you even have any idea how big of trouble you are in?" Gohan returned.

"I know, that's why I disappeared," returned the smooth voice, the head lifting enough for him to see the eyes shaded from the bill of the hat.

"Well, you should have stayed gone. Think about it, you are holding a gun to the temple of Videl Satan. How much good do you think that will do, Bruin?"

Bruin's head nodded towards the girl. "I don't think she will be having too many objections…" his voice trailed off and he let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, Videl, take this guy out!" he shouted. But she just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Why wasn't she doing anything?

And then he remembered…

*FLASHBACK*

_Alexx shrugged slightly. "I know a lot of things. One can never have too much information."_

"_What else do you know about me?"_

"_About your parents, about your friends at Capsule Corp, about a certain watch you designed for a masked crime fighter…" Alexx said, his voice trailing off at the end._

_Again, Gohan's eyes went wide. He did have someone on the inside of Capsule Corp, and it was some one high enough to get access to the Restricted files._

_Alexx must have noticed his reaction. "I see. You know who he is, don't you?"_

'_Whew, he doesn't know it's me…' But then he felt some thing. Some one was trying to enter his mind. And who ever it was, was doing so very forcibly. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but any one who wasn't as trained as he is wouldn't have been able to. "Maybe I do, or maybe I don't. But even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."_

_A look fell over Alexx, one of anger and disappointment. "I see. Well, thank you for your time, Gohan." Alexx said as he stood and walked about._

*END FLASHBACK*

Alexx Bruin had the ability to invade other people's minds. And now he must be doing it to her right now.

"It's terribly ironic, if you think about it," Alexx said, his head lowering again.

"How so?"

"That you, Gohan, are Saiyaman, and we tried to blackmail you to kill yourself. I should have seen it... But I was blinded by greed… I got to cocky…"

"And?"

"It's just so terribly ironic that I figure all this out now and can't even use it to my advantage…" He said with a little chuckle as his head raised enough to see that his face looked worn, and tired, almost dirty. His face was unshaven and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"You must be off your rocker," Gohan shot back. "Everyone in this city is looking for you, and you are here talking to me about irony?"

"Isn't that ironic also?" Bruin replied with a cackle. "That everyone in the city is looking for me, yet I found you before you were able to find me?" He let out another cackle.

"Ok, so you found us. Now what?"

"First, I will kill you, and then I will kill her. You brought me to financial ruin, so I will bring you to an end." He turned the gun toward the teen.

Now was Gohan's chance to act and insure that Videl wouldn't be harmed. Just as Bruin pulled the trigger, he dodged to the left to avoid the bullet and sprung forward, grabbing the wrist that held the gun. The movement caught Bruin off guard, which caused him to release Videl in an attempt to break loose of the iron grasp of the half-Saiyan teen.

Videl fell to the ground. "What's going on?" she said as she shook herself back into awareness and looked up at the two men standing before her. "Bruin?" she said as her eyes met the man holding the gun as he pounded on Gohan's arm and wrist that held him in place. "Gohan, how are you-?" she started, but was cut short as Bruin delivered another hit to Gohan's wrist hat caused a slight whirring sound.

"Shit..." Gohan said as his clothes were replaced by his Saiyaman outfit.

"Gohan… you're…" she stuttered

**AAAAA**

Gohan let out a sigh and smacked Bruin on the back of his head, knocking him from consciousness. Then he turned his attention to Videl. "You don't seem too surprised…"

"I knew it…" Videl said as she stood. He released his hold on Bruin's limp body and it fell to the ground next to where she had been laying. "I mean, I had a feeling, but it all makes sense now. So many things about you and Saiyaman just seemed to similar to let slip. And now I know why… The way you talk, the way you act, both of you not wanting the attention… It all just makes so much sense now." She let out a gasp. "Oh, no…" she had told Saiyaman about her feelings for him.

She loved Saiyaman. Did that mean she loved Gohan? But they were separate people… No, Gohan was Saiyaman. She kissed Gohan and she said that she loved him. That must have been why he had reacted the way that he did.

Her face turned a bright shade of red. "Um… I… uh… About the other day…" she started, but he held up his hand to stop her and touched his watch. After a slight whirring sound, Gohan stood in front of her again.

He threw a worried glance at her. "Please don't tell anyone…?"

"Ok," she said, and he visibly relaxed.

She lifted her arm and dialed in on her watch. After a second, she heard the voice of the receptionist. "Satan City Dispatch."

She and Gohan sat on the curb next to the unconscious Bruin. "He's not dead, is he?" she asked, and Gohan shook his head. "Is he gonna wake up soon?"

"I don't think so. I gave him a pretty good hit…"

As his voice trailed off, three units rolled up on their location with their sirens blaring. Officer Butch was the first one out of the car and walked up to the sitting couple with a huge smile on his face.

He turned an eye on her and her male companion. "Well, this is a unique situation…" Butch said with a sly smile and a quick chuckle.

"I don't want to hear it Butch…" she said with a sigh, "Not tonight…" Her eyes fell to the ground.

She watched as Butch and the other officers picked up and loaded Bruin, then all but Butch got into their cars and left.

He approached the sitting couple. "Congratulations, Videl, you just captured Satan City's Most Wanted Criminal… and in heels and a dress at that…" he looked down at the heels on her feet and the dress that she wore.

"Well, in all honesty… I had a little help…" her eyes fell on the teen sitting next to her and he visibly stiffened. So far he had done nothing but stare at the ground in front of him. Should she say anything about it? "Saiyaman showed up and helped me out, right Gohan?" She felt bad lying to Butch, but technically it wasn't a lie…

Gohan let out a nervous chuckle. "Yea… Saiyaman…" She saw him relax slightly, but he still looked on edge.

Butch took their statement down. He turned and started walking toward his car. After a few steps, he turned and looked over her shoulder. "I never thought that I would see you in makeup and a dress…" he said with a chuckle

"Well, don't ever expect to see it again!" she said as she raised her hand and pointed a finger at him.

"Too bad… You look really good in it…" he let his voice trail off as he turned and walked towards his cruiser. He got in and drove off.

"Let's go," she said as she stood and continued walking. He was quickly behind her.

Her mind was swirling… Gohan was Saiyaman, and Saiyaman was Gohan… Gohan can fly, so can Saiyaman… That meant Gohan was an awesome fighter… Was he in some way related to that Gold Man? How was he able to fly? Was it all fake? Her father always told her that things like that were not real, that they were all tricks… But she had seen them with her own eyes… She had seen Saiyaman fly… She had seen Saiyaman create explosions from nothing… How could they all be tricks?

Did she really see what she thought she saw?

"Thank you," Gohan said after they had walked a block in silence.

It caught her off guard. "Huh?"

"For not saying anything to the officers… Thanks…" she stopped and turned towards the boy. His hand was on the back of his neck, rubbing furiously.

"Don't worry…" she said, "I won't say anything."

She saw him visibly relax

"But…" he immediately stiffened again. She paused for a second to let the ominous tone hang.

"But what?" he asked, apparently nervous.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up soon. Did you know that?" Gohan shook his head. "Well, you are going to enter so that I can make sure that all the strongest fighters are participating.

Gohan nodded. "Ok"

They started walking again, and walked for a few more minutes in silence. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her. "So, how do you do all those trick?"

"What tricks?"

"All the tricks that you do. Like all the fake explosions, or how it looks like you are flying. How do you do that?"

"Actually, it is all real."

"What are you, some kind of freak?"

"No," he said, bringing his hands up in front of him self. She must have hit a soft spot with that one. "Actually, the things that I do are all based on using the energy within your self. Anyone can do it."

"Based on the energy within your self… Anyone can do it…" she mumbled under her breath, and they continued to walk in silence.

As they neared her house, she got an idea.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she stood across the street from the huge house with the giant, glowing neon 'Satan' sign.

"How do you do it?" he questioned

"Do what?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"Put up with all of that stuff," he motioned towards the sign.

"Trust me, I put up with it, but I don't like it. Not one bit. Sometimes I just hate all the fanfare and all the commotion that comes with it."

"But you seem to handle it so well…"

"You just kinda get use to it," she said with a shrug.

"I don't think that I could. That's why I really appreciate you not telling anyone about me being Saiyaman…" his voice trailed off.

"Well, see you at school," she said with a shrug as she turned and started to walk across the street

**AAAAA**

'Whew, that was close,' he thought as he, too, turned and started walking down the street.

"Oh yeah!" he heard Videl call, so he turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "I also want you to teach me how to do all those things that you do. You can do that, right?"

Damn it… this could be interesting. "Yeah… Sure thing…" he said as his hand again attached itself to the back of his neck.

"Awesome! See you later!" she said with a big smile as she lifted both her hands and extended her thumbs towards the sky. Then she turned and trotted the rest of the way across the street to her house.

"Oh boy…" he said as he turned down and alley and took off into the sky.

**AAAAA**

She closed the door behind her and pressed her back against the closed door. This whole night turned out to be rather beneficial to her. Even though she hated dressing up like this, she was very happy that she listened to Yami. Now, she finally knew who Saiyaman was…

Saiyaman was Gohan. And Gohan was Saiyaman.

Did that mean that she loves Gohan? She thought she loved Saiyaman, but now that she knew he was Gohan, did she still love him? Or did she just love the mystery that was surrounding him?

She sat down on the edge of her bed and took off the fancy dress heels she was wearing. She set them on the ground next to the bed and rubbed her feet a little bit. Those damn shoes made her feet hurt.

Should she tell Yami? She would have to. What kind of friend would she be if she could keep a secret like this from her? Especially after the speech she had just given Gohan…

But could she even keep a secret like that? And if she did, would Yami ever be able to trust her again?

But if she did tell Yami, what about Gohan? Would he still show up at the tournament? Would her still teach her how to fly? She did directly promise him that she wouldn't tell anyone…

She sure did have a lot to think over this night…

**AAAAA**

"Have you seen Gohan Lately?" Yami asked as they sat in class. They were supposed to be studying.

"Not since the night we had dinner…" Videl replied. I had been three days since she had found out Gohan's secret. And so far, she had held true to her word. It was hard, but she hadn't even told Yami yet.

"Think something may have happened to him?"

"I asked in the office, and they said that he was taking a leave of absence for a family emergency…"

"I thought that he was the only on left in his family?"

"Yeah, me too…" He must just be doing this so that he doesn't have to teach me how to fly. How typical, running away from responsibility. What a coward he is…

But she wouldn't let him get away with it…

**AAAAA**

"Oh, Mr. Satan! It's so nice to hear from you! What can I do for you?" called out the voice through the phone.

"Bwa-ha-ha! That's right! This is the champ, and don't you forget that!" he let out a cackle of laughter. "I hear you have good news for me?"

"Ah, yes, sir. The new arena has finished construction, and it was built exactly to your specifications. Will we be holding the next World Martial Arts Tournament there?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have pushed you so hard to make sure it's done!"

"Well, then, I'll bet that you are super excited to hear that it is done-"

"Shut up" he cut the voice on the phone off.

"Right away."

"Now, I have another job for you. I have some big plans for this next tournament. I want to give the people something that they have never seen before. Something so good that they will never forget it for the rest of their lives. But, we don't have a lot of time left. I know that the promoters have already sold bunches of stands and displays for the old venue, but with those numbers, the new venue will look empty…"

"That's true-"

"Shut up. Be a good manager and get the word out that we need more of everything. More vendors, more displays, more staff, more food, and most importantly, more ticket sales…"

"Is money an issue with you, sir-"

"Shut up. No. That's not the issue. I just would hate to deny any of my fans the chance to see me in person, dominating all the competition that the world has to offer." He took a sip from the cup next to him, making sure to take in all the flavor of the alcohol mixed in with the tea. With the tournament coming up, he had to be careful of his alcohol intake.

What followed was a few moments of uneasy silence. "You can talk now."

"Ok! So, I will get working on all that you have asked for. A question, though. How much additional do we need to get? How big is it going to be?"

"At least three times the size of the last one. And it better be full, or I will be finding a new manager…" his voice took a threatening tone as it trailed off and he hung up the phone.

He let out a sigh and took another sip of his drink, then set the cup down on the small table next to his chair. He stood and pulled his robe shut. He let out another sigh and exited his 'study'. He had some training to do…

**AAAAA**

She was surprised to see the gym closed off. It had been a while since the last time. And for some reason, he would never let hee train with him, or even let her watch him train. It was almost like it was some kind of huge secret…

Oh well. She had her own secret techniques for training, and one revolved around Gohan Son, that bastard who was trying to slip out of his training duties by claiming he was out on a family emergency. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

She was going to learn how to fly…

**AAAAA**

"What a night…" he mumbled into his pillow. He looked at the clock on the night stand: 7:30am. He had spent too much time out last night. He still had to help Bulma out in a few hours. It was one of her conditions for letting him skip out on school. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but she still allowed him to.

Since his run in with Videl and Bruin, and her making him join in the tournament, he has been spending the last few nights up meditating.

That same night, he accidentally let it out to Bulma that he was going to be in the tournament, and the next day he had heard that Krillin and 18 had signed up. And the next day after that, Piccolo joined in and signed up. And he didn't doubt that when Vegeta got back, that he would also sign up, since he was always trying to get the teen to train or spar with him.

So he needed to be on top of his game and hone his skills, so he spent the last three nights in meditation, and conveniently called out from school. There was no way he would be able to train all night and still go to school.

Especially since the tournament wasn't too far out. What was it now, 4 weeks? 5 weeks?

Oh well, he needed to get some sleep.

He shut his eyes and let himself drift away.

**WWWWW**

**A/N part 2:**

Unfortunately, this is where I will be ending Part III. I actually had a more that could go here, but I cut a lot and will be moving it into Part IV… Now, I have no idea when it will be coming around. Only cuz I want to be able to write a lot more and be able to post the story without these long gaps between chapters…

Well, normally I do this at the top, but here are the review responses. First of all, Welcome to all the new readers. Since the last chapter there have been lots of new people coming around, adding to alerts and favorite story/author… Welcome to you all!

Xenonwing: Thanks for the well wishes! Sorry for the massive delay!

Shiva: Thanks for all the kind words. Sorry for the massive delay!

Proto: Thanks, and sorry for the massive delay!

Chaos: Thanks, and sorry for the massive delay!

Jrik: I know, it is pathetic, but you gotta admit, he does do it far too often…

Artdog: Yes, I am… I just fell into some… hard… times…

Kakarotto: Thanks for the kind words. Sorry for the massive delay!

Now, for those that care to know, allow me to explain the 10 month delay…

Well… where to begin… It's been a long 10 months… I would really hate to bore you all with all the details… So here is the Reader's Digest version…

Got married on Feb 20, and it was a beautiful ceremony… Had some family fly in from out of state… had a blast.

Just as we were about to leave on our honeymoon in early March, I got laid off… then a bunch of other shit happened…

I hate to admit it, but after that happened, my mind went into a place that I am embarrassed to admit that it went… For far to long of a time…

Anyways…

Thanks to the love and support of my wife, I was able to come back from the dark corner that I was in, and after 9 months of unemployment, I finally found another job…

Well… enough of the depressing crap…

I'm off… Keep ur eyes open for Part IV… It will be here someday… And hopefully it will be better than Part III, like III was better than II, which was better than I…

See you around!


End file.
